A Vocalove Story
by ShadesLovesBardo
Summary: Miku y Luka llevan años de amistad. Pero un día, Miku decide prestarle una ayuda a Rin y a partir de ese evento, un malentendido inevitable pondrá en peligro la amistad de la menor y la peli rosa. Logrará Miku declarársele a Luka antes de que su amistad acabe para siempre o... terminará de la peor forma? Ya sabes, Yuri Negitoro (18) y mención de la palabra Loli en varios capitulos.
1. El comienzo del malentendido

Era viernes por la tarde, algo así como las seis, y ya todos los alumnos estaban hartos de recibir clases, y más si se trataba de la materia menos preferida por los alumnos, Inglés.

Sí, es verdad, a algunos les interesaba, otros les importaba un rábano el inglés. Pero es así, nunca ha existido una escuela en la que los alumnos si aprecien el estudio.

Por fin, el timbre sonó indicando que las clases habían llegado a su fin, y como bestias se amontonaron todos en la salida, para ir a sus casas y empezar el fin de semana.

En cambio, dos chicas tenían que ir de camino a sus clubes correspondientes por prácticas generales

\- Ne, Luka chan,… ¿Te pareció agotadora la clase de Inglés?...- habló primero una joven de cabellos agua marinos y ojos de la misma tonalidad

\- …- La acompañante de la niña de coletas negó con la cabeza, la joven tenía ojos oceánicos y cabello rosa, que aunque mucha gente le dijo que debería cambiárselo ella se rehusó, por el simple hecho de que le importaba un pepino la opinión de los demás y que además a su mejor amiga le gustaba

\- Ya veo, aunque es inútil que te lo pregunte,… puesto a que eres grandiosa en el inglés y toda la cosa, en cambio yo soy un desastre…- se sinceró la muchacha con una sonrisa, a lo que ``Luka´´ le dijo

\- …Miku…- la nombrada se paró en seco al escuchar la voz de su amiga, la peli rosa solo le echó una mirada y la peliacua sonrió para ella.

Sí, aunque mucha gente piense que es extraño o ya de plano aterrador, estas chicas con solo mirarse podían decirse mil palabras, por lo que por la sonrisa de Miku se podría deducir que Luka le dijo un ``no es así, deja de inventar cosas que no son´´.

Las chicas caminaron cuatro cuadras hasta llegar una calle donde quedaba cerca un club de natación y del otro lado una academia de danza

\- Okey, nos vemos luego Luka chan…- dijo Miku dando un paso a la derecha, donde se hallaba la academia de danza

\- …Espera…- dijo Luka con su monótona voz, la peliacua se dio la vuelta encarándola

\- ¿Qué pasa?- le dijo con una de sus muchas tiernas sonrisas, que solo le daba a la peli rosa, aunque le cueste admitirlo

\- … Déjame llevarte hasta allí…- Miku abrió los ojos con más intensidad, sus bosques agua marinas se encontraron con el océano calmo de Luka y le asintió la petición con una sonrisa.

Realmente sonaba estúpido el simple hecho de acompañar a su amiga a un lugar que queda prácticamente a unos pasos y ni siquiera debían cruzar la calle.

Pero bueno, le fascinaban esos detalles de su amiga peli rosa, que a pesar de ser muy callada a veces hasta era muy tierna.

Finalmente llegaron a la academia de danza, Luka se despidió de Miku con un ademán y la peliacua le dijo

\- Después de la práctica iremos hasta el club de natación, así que espérennos allí ¿De acuerdo?- Luka solo asintió ante lo mencionado por su amiga y se retiró del lugar de camino al club.

La chica de pelo agua marino al entrar a la academia fue recibida por la mirada pícara de su amiga peli verde

\- ¿Qué?- sonrió nerviosamente, al recibir la mirada de la chica -¿Qué ocurre contigo, Gumi chan?-

\- Nada,… solo que algunas veces pienso que Luka es como una especie de novio, o algo por el estilo…- la peli verde se ajustó sus gafas rojas ante ese pensamiento, realmente no le extrañaría el simple hecho de ver a su amiga con la peli rosa juntas algún día –Además se puede apreciar el típico cliché de ``amigas de la infancia´´- la peli verde puso un dedo en el mentón con su clásica pose de pensamiento, muy ``kawaii´´ según Lily lo diría,… claro, si esa hiperactiva rubia estuviera aquí

\- ¿¡Q-Qué dices Gumi chan!? ¡Luka chan y yo solo somos amigas!- se excusó la peliacua, a lo que Gumi atinó a encogerse de hombros

\- Ni modo entonces, ah,…- la peli verde volteó a ver a sus demás compañeras, notando que la profesora Meiko había llegado -… Vamos a practicar y luego hablamos- Miku asintió y fueron a practicar su baile…

Del otro lado de la calle, en un espectacular club de natación, las prácticas para cada grupo se llevaban a cabo con fervor, todas eran buenas, no había nadadora que no fuese buena…

Pero había unas tres que sí destacaban definitivamente y esas era…

\- ¡Vamos chicas, un poco más!- gritaba una niña de cabellos dorados con tiernos adornos con forma de orejas de gato, ojos celestes como el firmamento. La chica, que rondaba una edad entre 15 o 16 años vestía su traje de baño y encima la chaqueta homónima del club, una chaqueta celeste entera, aunque las mangas largas eran de un entero color rojo vivo con dos rayas blancas, una capucha roja y en la zona del pecho izquierdo un delfín donde reza ``Wild Dolphins´´

De repente, del agua emergió un cuerpo exhausto de una peli rosa, quien cantó victoria luego de ser la primera de sus amigas en llegar al extremo de la piscina

\- ¡Agh, no es justo!- gritó una rubia emergiendo del agua también, al mismo tiempo que otra rubia lo hacía desde el otro carril derecho

\- Claro que es justo,…- dijo Luka con su monótona voz -… no es mi culpa que seas mal perdedora, Rin…- la peli rosa se dirigió con el ceño fruncido hacia la rubia a su derecha, quien solo atinó a mirarla con rabia en sus cristalinos ojos azules

\- ¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Hagamos otra carrera!- rugió la rubia de pelos cortos, realmente hasta que no derrote a Luka aunque sea una sola vez no se detendría

\- … como quieras…- respondió sin mucho ánimo

\- Luki kun, Rin kun, no peleen- lloriqueó una rubia de pelos largos que tenía una expresión infantil

\- ¿¡Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que no nos digas así, Lily!?- Rin le gritó a la rubia con algo de cólera, ciertamente no era secreto que la tal Lily le llamara a las chicas con la formalidad ``kun´´ y a los chicos ``chan´´

\- Está bien, está bien, cielos… pareces mi esposa…- respondió Lily haciendo una expresión chistosa en su rostro como una persona nerviosa que intenta calmar a un loco

\- Ni siquiera eres mi tipo, ¿Sabes?- refutó la rubia de cabellos cortos con expresión de enojo en su rostro

\- N-No se preocupe Rin senpai, logró superar su record por tres segundos ¡Impresionante!- señaló SeeU, la pequeña niña con expresión kawaii en su rostro, sacando un sonrojo en Rin

\- D-Da igual, haremos otra vez la misma carrera, solo las dos- Lily suspiró resignada, sabía que eso pasaría, siempre pasaba

\- E-Está bien, entonces posiciónense- dijo SeeU nerviosa por la respuesta de su senpai.

La pequeña rubia de cabellos dorados las hizo competir hasta el cansancio, por órdenes de su senpai, quien en todas las carreras no había ganado absolutamente nada…

Lo que quería decir que su rivalidad no acabaría jamás…

Mientras tanto, en una academia de danza…

Las jovencitas practicaban arduamente para perfeccionar su coreografía que consistía en saltar y hacer piruetas en el aire y ponerse de puntitas, sonaba sencillo pero era una tortura para los pies, definitivamente

\- ¿Oíste alguna vez que la peor pesadilla de una bailarina es que una bubi sea mayor que la otra? ¿Tú tienes ese defecto?- dijo Gumi hacia Miku al momento de que la maestra Meiko les dictó finalizada la clase

\- No sabría decirte, apenas y crecen- respondió desanimada, ciertamente no era de busto dotado, es más, era como mucha gente diría, era una adolescente con complejo de Loli

\- ¿Crees que a Luka chan le gusten las de pecho dotado o las bubis pequeñas?- cuestionó la peli verde, a lo que la peliacua respondió tosiendo torpemente al ahogarse con su saliva por ese comentario

\- ¿¡P-por qué dices eso!?-

\- No sé, nunca la vi salir con un chico o una chica, así que no sé qué rayos prefiere esa chica, así que pensé que tú lo sabrías- Miku se encogió de hombros

\- Etto,… supongo que las de pecho dotado, ah,… realmente no sabría decirte, porque sería estúpido que Luka chan saliera con una chica con complejo de Loli, dudo mucho que Luka chan sea una pervertida Lollicon- respondió Miku, sinceramente también tenía curiosidad acerca de la Megurine.

Las dos menores llegaron al club de natación, siendo recibidas por el exagerado saludo de su amiga Lily Masuda

-¡Hola Miku kun, Gumi kun!- la rubia sacudió su mano histéricamente atrayendo la atención de sus compañeras de natación

-Ah, ¿Nunca mantendrás la compostura, Lily?- la peli verde se ajustó sus gafas rojas

\- No, en fin,… ya deberíamos volver a casa, muero de hambre- dijo Lily tomando con ambas manos su estómago - ¡Y cuando tengo hambre es mejor que no te cerques, Gumi kun!- sonrió de forma pervertida, sonrojando a su mejor amiga

\- Cállate idiota, y acomoda tus cosas que se nos hará tarde para el siguiente tren a casa-

\- Ay, que intensa…- murmuró Lily y se fue a cambiar de ropa

\- Luka chan, ya es hora de irnos- dijo Miku dirigiéndose a su mejor amiga, quien solo asintió

\- Rin senpai, aquí tiene- dijo una sonrojada rubia de orejas felinas, mientras le entregaba una toalla a su querida senpai

\- A-Arigato…- susurró la rubia totalmente sonrojada ante la tierna imagen de su kouhai, Miku notó eso y al instante notó que había algo en ellas que notó extraño, sinceramente esas chicas tenían una especie de ``crush´´ entre ellas y eran demasiado vergonzosas para notarlo. Entonces se planteó la idea de juntarlas como parejas, ya que ambas hacían una pareja muy tierna

\- Etto,… dame un momento Luka chan ¿Sí?- la peli rosa volvió a asentir y vio como su amiga peliacua desaparecía de su vista.

La peliacua fue a buscar a Rin y preguntarle directamente si gustaba de SeeU, pues consideraba que era la mejor manera de saberlo o sino metería la pata y arruinaría todo.

Al llegar a la puerta de los vestidores, escuchó un gritito muy femenino proveniente de la puerta del lugar y luego presenció la escena de una Rin muy sonrojada con expresión de póker face y una gran hemorragia nasal seguido de un ``¡Rin senpai, no entre mientras me cambio!´´

Definitivamente eso fue suficiente para saber que en verdad Rin gustaba de SeeU y que era una vergonzosa de lo peor. La peliacua tomó desprevenida a Rin, quien se cubrió la cara

\- Rin, necesitamos hablar- dijo directamente, ciertamente no tenía que poner rodeos

\- Este,… ahora no, es que estoy ocupada,… ya sabes,… sangrando- esto último murmuró de un susurro, procurando que la Hatsune no la escuchara

\- Entonces sígueme- tomó la muñeca de la rubia y se la llevó lejos de la vista de las demás nadadoras presentes…

\- ¡Ah, vamos, no mientas!- se quejó Miku haciendo un puchero, llevada segundos insistiendo en el tema y Rin no le daba ese rotundo ``sí´´ que quería escuchar

\- Te dije que no, además ¿Para qué quieres saber? Sinceramente dudo que puedas hacer algo por nosotras-

\- Entonces, ¿Es un sí?- a la Hatsune le brillaron los ojos al oír eso, Rin se sonrojó, sintiéndose atrapada por ella misma

\- Pero no se lo digas a nadie, en especial a Luka… suficiente con la burla de hoy-

\- ¿Luka chan se burló de ti?- eso sorprendió a Miku, sinceramente su amiga peli rosa era más buena que el pan y le costaba creer que ahora haga bullying

\- Bueno, no exactamente,… pero se por su mirada que ella se estaba riendo- refutó Rin, entrelazando sus brazos algo molesta, ciertamente no quería hablar del amor con la peliacua

\- Entonces ¿No me dejarías ayudarte a prepararte para confesártele a SeeU chan?- al sentirse acorralada, la rubia solo atinó a asentirle a la menor

\- Está bien, pero con una condición- refutó Rin, atrayendo toda la atención de la chica menor -… no se lo dirás a Lily, por favor-

\- No te preocupes, este será solo nuestro secreto…- dijo Miku y miró su reloj de pulsera -¡Oh Dios, Luka chan me está esperando desde hace diez minutos, debo irme!-

\- Uf, conociéndola ya debió irse- dijo Rin, algo que no le agrado mucho a Miku

\- No digas eso de ella, Luka chan no es mala solo es callada, pero si la entendieran sabrían que es buena chica- dijo Miku con mucha determinación, estaba orgullosa de tener a un bombón como Megurine de amiga, no solo por lo… sexy que es, sino también por lo amable e inteligente que es, aunque mucha gente le diga lo contrario su amiga peli rosa era muy buena, cuando Miku enfermaba era la primera persona en encargarse que Miku se recupere, ya que con el trabajo de sus padres y su hermano en la universidad le era casi imposible. Pero allí aparecía Luka chan para salvarla, y sinceramente amaba estar mucho tiempo cerca de la Megurine.

También en los días lluviosos, Miku iba a la casa de Luka y se quedaba a dormir en su cama, puesto a que la peliacua le tiene pavor a los truenos.

Definitivamente sin su peli rosa, ya estaría completamente muerta.

\- ¿Sabes? Ahora pienso que eres tú la enamorada- Rin entrecerró los ojos sospechando de Miku, quien se sonrojó

\- ¡P-pero estamos hablando de ti, así que solucionaremos lo tuyo primero!- se excusó la peliacua totalmente nerviosa ante el pensamiento de la rubia. Aunque ciertamente no era verdad lo que dijo, si estaba perdidamente enamorada.

\- En fin, ¿No se supone que deberías ir a buscar a Luka?- dijo Rin, recordándole a la Hatsune que ni siquiera estaba buscando a la peli rosa

\- ¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Adiós Rin!- se despidió la peliacua y se dirigió a la salida del club.

Miku se dirigió a la puerta de salida del complejo notando que efectivamente Luka se había ido

\- Mou,… supongo que Rin tuvo razón en ese aspecto…- susurró la peliacua para sí misma, procurando que nadie la oyera

\- ¿Qué dijo Rin que tuvo razón?- dijo una monótona voz a sus espaldas, ciertamente no había logrado cumplir con el ``nadie la oyera´´

\- ¡L-Luka chan, a-aquí estás!- respondió Miku rascándose el cuello con nerviosismo, le hizo cosquillas en el cuello cuando Luka se le apareció por detrás

\- … No respondiste a mi pregunta…- Luka alzó una ceja manteniendo su expresión aburrida en su rostro

\- ¡N-nada, solo hablábamos estupideces con Rin, es todo!- la peli rosa no le creyó en lo más mínimo, pero ¿Para qué discutir? –En fin,… ¿Vamos?-

\- Sí- dijo Luka y siguió a la menor de coletas, quien estaba actuando un poco extraño, estaba más inquieta.

Pero para Luka, la pequeña peliacua era la niña perfecta, era inteligente, bonita, gran amiga. Además, aunque algunas veces la menor se queje de su cuerpo denominándose ella misma ``Loli´´ para la Megurine el cuerpo de su amiga era perfecto.

Sencillamente era una chica muy linda, piel pálida como la nieve, labios rosados y carnosos, unas mejillas pobladas de algunas pecas que la hacían ver más sexy, cuerpo frágil, mirada suave y amorosa, cabello y ojos aguamarina y voz infantil y dulce.

Sencillamente una niña muy hermosa

\- Chan… Luka chan… ¡Luka!- dijo la Hatsune al ver que su amiga no le respondía

\- …A-ah ¿Qué, qué pasa?- dijo la Megurine al parpadear muchas veces totalmente confundida

\- Estabas en la luna, je… y luego me dicen despistada- Luka se sonrojó levemente ante eso, la mayor no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – En fin, te estaba diciendo que el sábado que viene hay un recital en el teatro, y q-quería saber si… querías venir a verme,… ¡Vernos, quiero decir! Verme a mí y a Gumi bailar…- la Hatsune se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo, casi estaba por soltar algo realmente importante. Luka pareció no meditarlo e inmediatamente respondió

\- Suena bien, dime la hora y el teatro y estaré allí- dijo la Megurine, a la menor le brillaron los ojos al escuchar la noticia, sus bosques agua marinos se iluminaron hermosamente, algo que a los ojos de la Megurine le pareció extremadamente tierno.

\- ¡Genial, entonces te lo diré el lunes cuando nos digan el lugar y hora! ¿Sí?- la peli rosa asintió con una sonrisa diminuta, que duró menos que mitad de segundo, pero Miku logró captarla rápidamente.

Las chicas caminaron hasta sus casas, que quedaba en un barrio jovial colina arriba; era una especie de colina con grandes escaleras y para ambos costados estaba poblado de casas y callejones que era el hogar predilecto de los gatos callejeros de la zona. La zona no era humilde, estaba bien decorada por los familiares de todas las casas pertenecientes a una economía de clase media; y entre todos los vecinos se conocían y sabían que podían contar entre ellos.

La peliacua vivía un poco más debajo de la colina que Luka, quien vivía, prácticamente, en la cima, solo estaban a diez metros, pero para la menor esos eran kilómetros

\- Bueno, hasta mañana Luki kun- se despidió Miku de su amiga, poniéndole el apodo que Lily le había adoptado para la peli rosa

\- Ah,… ¿Tú también harás esa broma?- dijo Luka con su estoica voz algo cansada, a lo que Miku le sacó la lengua

\- Era bromita, hasta mañana Luka chan- dicho esto, la menor ingresó a su casa.

\- Ah, siempre tan infantil…- susurró para sí misma y subió escaleras arriba, encaminándose a su casa.

La Megurine odiaba esta parte del día, despedirse de la pequeña de coletas no era tan sencillo, habían pasado todos sus diecisiete años de su vida junto a la Hatsune y ya hasta tenía grabado en su olfato el aroma de la menor, un delicioso aroma a vainilla. Y los abrazos inesperados de la pequeña son tan especiales que ya hasta a veces solo tiene ganas de llevarla a un callejón a oscuras y hacerle cosas para nada sanas…

Pero bueno; tenía autocontrol y en verdad no quería lastimar a la pequeña con actos tan depravados como esos.

En fin, la Megurine llegó hasta su casa, una hermosa casa con estructuras similares a los templos japoneses, era bastante bonita y acomodada, aunque faltaba algo…

La presencia de sus padres.

Sí, su casa y su economía estaban bien acomodadas, pero sus padres nunca estuvieron en casa, sus agendas estaban bastante apretadas como para fijarse en su hija única.

Su única compañía en su niñez fueron sus abuelos, quienes la educaron bajo los valores y la elegancia, y allí fue cuando conoció a Miku…

_Era un día lluvioso en Tokio, en la escuela primaria Crypton todos los niños fueron retirados por sus padres, ansiosos de llegar a casa y refugiarse en el calor de su hogar._

_Pero habían algunos niños que pese a su edad, iban solos hasta sus casas, si bien estaban seguros puesto a que en cada calle había un policía, los uniformados no podían protegerles de la lluvia, como a una pequeña niña de 7 años, peliacua y de piel pálida y lindas pecas. _

_La menor se hallaba nerviosa, no había traído paraguas y estaba caminando sola por las calles de camino a su casa, esa lluvia la había tomado por sorpresa. _

_La menor tenía lágrimas en los ojos, ciertamente iba a llorar, puesto a que su cabello estaba mojado y tenía frío. Hasta que sintió que la llovizna que le bañaba el cabello cesó, levantó la vista y notó que había una sombrilla azul arriba suyo _

\- _¿Qué?- se dijo para sí misma, hasta que escuchó a una persona carraspear _

\- _¿Perdida?- dijo una niña de 8 años, cabello rosa y lacio, ojos oceánicos aunque inexpresivos_

\- _N-no, s-solo me olvidé traer un paraguas o… una chaqueta para la lluvia- respondió la peliacua, sonriendo ampliamente, aunque notoriamente avergonzada por su torpeza_

\- _Ten- dijo la peli rosa y le entregó una chaqueta proveniente, posiblemente de un club de natación –Te cubrirá- _

\- _G-gracias, pero… ¿T-tú que usarás?- respondió la menor recibiendo la chaqueta_

\- _No tengo frío, me gusta sentir el agua, pero aún así traje el paraguas y la chaqueta por si acaso- contestó la mayor_

\- _Vaya, e-eso sí es inteligente… yo en cambio no me fijé ni siquiera en el clima- la niña de coletas sonrió para la peli rosa, quien se sonrojó con ese acto tan tierno _

\- _No te preocupes, de los errores se aprenden ¿No?- la peliacua le sonrió a la peli rosa y asintió –Por cierto, parece que vas a la escuela donde iré mañana- la peli rosa señaló es eslogan de la Primaria Crypton _

\- _¿¡En serio!? ¡Qué bien! Y… ¿Dónde vives?- le preguntó la pequeña a la peli rosa_

\- _Vivo en esa colina con todas esas casas- a la peliacua le iluminaron los ojos al oír eso_

\- _¡Yo igual!- la pequeña estaba muy emocionada, creyendo haber encontrado una nueva amiga_

\- _Ya veo, entonces vámonos, por suerte no me desviaré del camino- murmuró la peli rosa. _

_La peliacua le siguió el paso, ya había perdido el frío gracias a l chaqueta que guardaba un agradable calor dentro y un aroma a sandía y menta invadían sus fosas nasales _

\- _`` ¿Así olerá esta niña?´´- pensó la peliacua, sonrojándose en el acto por pensar en eso -`` ¿¡Qué digo!? ¡Eso está mal!´´ - la menor se sonrojó, algo que su acompañante notó_

\- _¿Qué te sucede?- la de pelo rosa miró con su rostro serio a la menor a su lado_

\- _N-nada, solo que me sorprende el hecho de que seamos vecinas y que ahora seamos compañeras de clase- _

\- _Hum, sí es sorprendente…- fue lo último que comentó la peli rosa antes de que la peliacua advirtiera que había llegado hasta su casa_

\- _Bien, ya llegué…- la pequeña se estaba quitando la chaqueta pero la peli rosa se lo impidió_

\- _Devuélvemela mañana, iremos a la misma escuela ¿No? Así que podrás devolvérmela allí- la peliacua asintió y la peli rosa dijo –Por cierto,… ¿Cómo es tu nombre?-_

\- _Miku, Hatsune Miku- la menor extendió su mano hacia la peli rosa quien la recibió y dijo su nombre_

\- _Megurine Luka- sus manos se encontraron calientes y una corriente eléctrica invadió el inocente cuerpo de Miku_

\- _Etto,… nos vemos mañana Luka chan- Miku abrazó efusivamente a Luka, quien le devolvió el abrazo con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro mantenía el paraguas – adiós- Miku se despidió con un inocente beso en la mejilla e ingresó a su hogar conservando la chaqueta de la joven Megurine, quien quedó intacta_

\- _Adiós…- susurró y se dirigió escaleras arriba hasta su casa… _

_La pequeña Hatsune fue recibida por sus padres quienes le preguntaron sorprendidos que cómo había venido hasta aquí completamente seca, y le explicaron que estaban saliendo a buscarla. _

_La menor les explicó que se encontró a una vecina que la trajo hasta su hogar y que le prestó su chaqueta; Miku lucía extremadamente feliz al contarles a sus padres acerca de Luka, la peli rosa le había caído bien y esperaba ser su amiga._

_La menor secó la chaqueta y se sorprendió al notar que el mismo agradable perfume a sandía y menta permanecía allí. Por lo que se durmió con ella hasta que al día siguiente tuvo que devolvérsela a su legítima dueña. _

_La misma peli rosa que había estado presente en sus sueños._

_Luka y ella se volvieron grandes amigas, aunque la primera era bastante callada, con el tiempo aprendió a leerla a través de sus ojos, que a su vista exclusivamente decía más que mil palabras…_

Luka Megurine, a pesar de tener siempre el mismo semblante serio y carente de sentimientos en su rostro, de verdad sentía cosas, pero odiaba expresarlo por temor a sentirse vulnerable.

Pero para ser sinceros, frente a Miku se sentía desnuda, no había nada que logre ocultar, la menor sabía a la perfección lo que sentía y lo que decía, y solo con ver a través de sus ojos.

Podría decirse que sus ojos eran una puerta hacia su alma.

Y la única admitida allí, era la menor Hatsune.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia de los Hatsune, la menor de los Hatsune ingresó a su hogar y pasó directamente hasta su habitación, que quedaba en el segundo piso de su hogar.

La peliacua llamó a una de sus tantas amigas, Rin.

La rubia tardó en responder, hasta que por fin contestó

\- ¿Hola, Miku?- dijo Rin con voz notoriamente agotada

\- Rin chan, hola de nuevo… escucha, se me ocurrió una forma para que puedas confesártele a SeeU y…-

\- ¿¡En serio vas con eso!?- se escuchó la voz malhumorada de la rubia, la Hatsune solo atinó a reír suavemente

\- Te dije que lo haría- respondió la menor de las dos –En fin, escucha, se me ocurrió que podríamos ir al centro comercial y comprar unas cosas que puedan gustarle… ya sabes, para hacerla sentir especial-

\- Ya veo… interesante, déjame anotar tus ideas en mi máquina de escribir invisible…- comentó Rin con un chiste cien por ciento sarcástico

\- ¡Hablo en serio Rin chan! ¿¡La quieres o no!?- dijo la Hatsune con un puchero muy adorable

\- Sí…- suspiró Rin cansada de la insistencia, pero a decir verdad, no desaprovecharía el apoyo de su amiga de la infancia

\- Entonces, mañana iremos al centro comercial a las tres ¿De acuerdo?- respondió Miku feliz de que Rin halla confesado todo

\- Espera,… ¿Solas tú y yo?-

\- Sí obvio, me pediste que guarde esto en secreto ¿No? Así que una salida secreta será- Rin aceptó y quedaron así para mañana.

La mayor cortó la llamada y Miku siguió observando la pantalla de su celular algo perdida en sus pensamientos…

Y en un acto de valentía y curiosidad, dirigió sus manos hasta sus pequeños pechos. Eran pequeños pero estaban bien formados al fin y al cabo…

Y recordó lo que le había preguntado Gumi aquella tarde

\- ¿A Luka chan le gustaran los pechos pequeños o busto dotado?- siguió tocando, pero realmente no se sentía segura, cualquier persona indistintamente de su sexo, no le gustaría estar con una Loli como ella.

La menor algo desanimada por su tardío metabolismo se quitó las manos de sus senos.

Realmente no entendía cómo es que había podido sobrevivir frente a unas amigas que eran el cien por ciento mejor desarrolladas que ella.

Luka definitivamente encabezaba la cima, indistintamente de que la peli rosa fuese su mejor amiga, Miku sabía que la mayor tenía un cuerpo muy desarrollado. Muslos bien formados y redondos, pechos… formados y redondos, caderas delgadas, piernas largas y suaves como la porcelana… ah, sin duda esa mujer era el platillo más deseable que se pudiese servir…

Luego le seguía Lily, sí así es, a pesar de ser una rubia hiperactiva y bastante impulsiva tenía buen físico, estaba su cuerpo completamente desarrollado, pechos firmes y bien formados, muslos y caderas perfectas, sin duda la rubia tenía buenas cosas que ofrecer además de su sentido del humor

Después en el tercer puesto se hallaba Rin,… Momento, ¿¡Rin!? ¿¡La pequeña Loli que alguna vez había sido desde su nacimiento hasta los catorce años, ahora tenía pechos más desarrollados!? ¿¡Qué, quéééé!? Sí, sonaba increíble, pero la natación la convirtió en una señorita con un poco más de pechos y una figura esbelta, como la de un ángel. Por lo que, no era sorpresa que un día de estos estuviese emparejada con alguien.

Y bueno,… el escalón siguiente es el las Lolis. Quienes por tener pocos atributos y mirada aniñada, se quedaron con estos puestos…

Miku, ah… obviamente la Loli más famosa del mundo quedó en el primer lugar… obviamente, pechos pequeños, coletas y cara infantil y el de una niña, estatura media baja y voz chillona y aniñada ¿Quién no querría una Loli así? Lamentablemente, esta Loli no quería cualquier persona,… quería a su peli rosa, pero en fin…

Luego le seguía SeeU, la jovencita tenía mirada inocente, estatura baja, que no llegaba ni a superar a Rin, cuerpo frágil con pechos pequeños, voz chillona e infantil, y las orejitas de gato que no hacían más que aniñar su imagen…

Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, Gumi.

Era una Loli inteligente y para nada inocente, en referencia a que sabía acerca de la vida a la perfección. Pero tenía todas las características de Loli, pechos pequeños, cuerpo de estatura baja, tanto así que estaba a la sombra de Lily, su más fiel compañera… pero en fin, sus poses ``kawaii´´ le hicieron ganar un lugar especial en el top 7 de las Lolis más bonitas del mundo,… pero un top diferente al de Dross… no os confundáis…

En fin, eso era lo que Miku pensaba, hasta que salió de sus pensamientos

\- `` ¿A quién engaño? Seguramente Luka chan ni siquiera es… eso… debe tener una fila interminable de pretendientes y estoy segura que Gakupo o el odioso de Kaito, o hasta Len estén en la lista de futuros novios…´´-

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Luka odiaba a Gakupo,… simplemente era muy ruidoso y todos saben que a Luka le disgustaba el griterío en exceso y otras cosas muy molestas para sus sensibles oídos.

Kaito, eh… según las demás chicas de su clase era el chico más sexy de la clase, pero… para Luka solo era un dolor de cabeza, arrogante, ególatra, Casanova… por Dios, la peli rosa odiaba eso… al parecer era la única persona en no caer en las garras del estúpido chico que, en realidad, a Miku no le parecía guapo. Solo tenía músculos y de cerebro nada.

Len, bueno… no tenía nada en contra de él, además de ser uno de los miembros de natación del club de Luka. Realmente Luka no demostraba interés en él, o tal vez si…. Miku no lo sabía, solo sabía que no le gustaría ver a Luka y Len juntos, se veían lindos como amigos, pero como pareja… para nada…

Miku dejó el tema de lado y miró su reloj de pulsera, eran las diez menos cuarto, y ni siquiera de había bañado para dormir.

Sí, no tenían escuela, pero Miku amaba su rutina y no se permitía arruinarla…

Por eso era la niña perfecta, y todos lo admitían.

Se recostó después de su ducha rápida, pensando que mañana sería un gran día para ayudar a Rin a confesársele a SeeU…

Al día siguiente, la puerta de una gran casa sonó. La dueña de la misma se levantó de su cama con pesadez y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se llevó la más grande de las sorpresas…

\- Ah, SeeU… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Luka con su monótona voz, se notaba somnolienta, por lo menos algo de sentimientos tenía

\- A-ah, Megurine Senpai… gracias por atender, escuche… ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Rin Senpai? Etto… sé que puede parecerle estúpido que venga a preguntarle esto, pero no la encontré esta mañana así que supuse que estaría con ustedes- dijo la menor, algo nerviosa por la penetrante mirada de la Megurine

\- ¿Rin no está?- la menor asintió –Ya veo, ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Miku primero?-

\- ¡Lo hice!- la menor hizo un puchero adorable -… Pero su madre dijo que había salido…-

\- ¿Salido?...- la mayor no daba cavidad a lo que oía, así que decidió investigar -…Sígueme- la menor siguió a Luka escaleras abajo, aún con el pijama puesto, aunque a la peli rosa poco le importó.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Miku, donde la madre de la Hatsune les dijo que su hija había salido con Rin al centro comercial.

Luka le dijo a SeeU que la esperara, se cambiaría e irían al centro comercial.

La Megurine se cambió en cuestión de segundos, con jeans algo gastados rotos en las rodillas, botas negras hasta la mitad de las canillas, musculosa blanca, dejando expuesta su piel de porcelana y sus atributos, una gorra negra de ``Love Haters´´ dejando suelto su cabello y una chaqueta negra con mangas arremangadas. Un look bastante salvaje, rebelde que no hacían más que hacer más sexy a la Megurine.

La menor al ver esa imagen de su Senpai, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Luka notó eso y prosiguió a preguntar

\- ¿Te ocurre algo?- la menor se sobresaltó y Luka enarcó una ceja aún más confundida

\- N-nada, no pasa nada- SeeU se rascó la nuca nerviosa

\- Entonces vamos- dijo la mayor y ambas se dirigieron al centro comercial.

Mientras tanto, en una tienda de dulces, dos adolescentes se hallaban discutiendo…

\- ¡Vamos Rin chan, cómprale algo a SeeU chan! ¿O cómo planeas declarártele sin dulces?- dijo una peliacua empujando suavemente a su amiga hasta un área llena de chocolates con connotaciones románticas

\- Joder, cálmate, cielos… te pareces a mi esposa- refunfuñó Rin, mientras se dirigía a tan aclamado sector de chocolates

\- Soy tu asesora de conquistas, o como se diga… en fin, mi deber es ayudarte a confesártele a SeeU y lo haré bien…-

\- Me da igual que rayos seas, Miku. Además, ¿Por qué te empeñas en ayudarme? ¿No debería ser yo quien te ayude a confesártele a Luka?- Miku se sonrojó fuertemente al oír eso último

\- ¿¡P-para q-qué necesito eso!?- se defendió inútilmente la Hatsune, Rin enarcó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos como sospechando de la menor

\- De nada te sirve ocultarlo ¿Sabes?-

\- ¡C-cállate!- Miku desvió la mirada de Rin, la rubia rió divertida ante el comportamiento de la Hatsune

\- Una pregunta…- Rin formuló la palabra con un tono de sospecha -… Luka sabe que estás aquí-

\- No…- contestó la Hatsune confundida -… me dijiste que esto era secreto así que no le dije nada…-

\- Entonces, ¿Qué hacen SeeU y Luka aquí?- Rin señaló discretamente a sus amigas, quienes se hallaban a una tienda al frente de la de dulces, donde se hallaban la Hatsune y Kagamine

\- ¿Luka chan?- Miku miró asombrada a su peli rosa -¿Cómo supo dónde estaba?-

La menor observó como su amiga y la rubia de orejas felinas buscaba algo con la mirada, aunque la Hatsune no sabía qué era realmente

\- Genial, ahora debemos ocultarnos- dijo Rin con cansancio

\- Bueno, sí… eso creo, así que apurémonos e intentemos salir de aquí- dijo la menor y se dirigieron hasta la salida.

Mientras tanto, una peli rosa buscaba con la mirada a su mejor amiga de coletas

\- ¿Dónde crees que estén?- dijo SeeU rompiendo el incómodo silencio de su Senpai

\- No sé… sígueme- respondió Luka y la menor la siguió…

Rin y Miku esperaron a que un hombre corpulento saliera del local con su gran bolsa de dulces para salir, cuando el hombre se dirigió al umbral de la puerta, las dos jóvenes se pusieron detrás del hombre y salieron sin ser vistas por sus amigas.

Al final de ese ``gran escape´´ salieron hacía un patio de comida, donde descansaron de escapar de sus amigas

\- Ah… al fin, sanas y salvas- susurró Miku, a lo que su compañera no respondió del tono feliz

\- ¿¡Sanas y salvas!? ¡Casi nos ven!-

\- Cálmate, Tsunderella… cielos, pareces mi esposa…-

\- No eres mi tipo, ¿Sabes?-

\- Y tú tampoco…- Miku le sacó la lengua a Rin, grave error, pues la Kagamine supo como vengarse

\- Creí que te gustaban las tsunderes, ya sabes… Luka es una- Miku se ahogó con su saliva ante este comentario

\- ¿Podríamos dejar ese tema a un lado?- la Hatsune estaba roja hasta las orejas, su piel ardía y todo era culpa de la Kagamine, quien solo reía por lo bajo

\- Como digas…-

Luka y SeeU ya habían encontrado a Rin y a Miku, las dos se hallaban riendo en una mesa del patio de comidas, cosa que a la Megurine no le agradó en lo absoluto

\- Qué horror,… parece que están en una cita romántica- susurró Luka para SeeU, quien se sonrojó un poco

\- ¿P-por qué piensa que es horroroso, Megurine Senpai?- dijo la menor de hebras doradas

\- Porque se supone que yo debería estar en el lugar de Rin- respondió la Megurine aún enfadada

\- Ah, ya veo…- fue lo último que dijo SeeU. Hasta que una voz conocida por ambas la dejaron al descubierto

\- ¡SeeU kun, Luki kun, hola!- las dos nombradas saltaron de su escondite, que consistía estar detrás de unas amplias masetas – Con que jugando a las escondidas ¿Eh? ¡Yo también quiero jugar!- exclamó una rubia detrás de las dos adolescentes

\- ¡Lily, te dije que no fueras!- detrás de la rubia emergió una peli verde que lucía agotada de tanto corretear a la mayor. La peli verde tomó de la mejilla derecha a su amiga y la jaló levemente -¿¡Cuándo vas a hacerme caso!?-

Luka y SeeU se palidecieron al verse descubiertas por Gumi y la chismosa de Lily. Pero lo peor recién empezó

\- ¿Luka chan, SeeU chan? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo Miku haciéndose la desentendida, apareciéndose entre el grupito de amigas

\- ¿SeeU? Creí que me esperarías en la escuela- dijo Rin algo confundida, en verdad no se esperaba encontrar a la menor en el centro comercial, de Luka sí. Puesto a que tiene su lado ``acosador posesivo´´

\- Etto… solo vinimos a ver unas cosas… de natación con Megurine Senpai…- dijo SeeU esperando a que suene creíble

\- ¿Y lo hacían desde detrás de los arbustos?- esta vez habló Lily, quien recibió las miradas penetrantes de Luka y su acompañante Gumi –D-de acuerdo, me callo- la rubia sudó frío ante las miradas de sus amigas

\- En fin, ¿Qué cosas buscaban?- dijo Rin dirigiéndose a la menor de hebras doradas

\- Etto… unos nuevos visores… para el agua…- respondió la menor, a lo que Rin no creyó del todo, pero para qué hablar, de todos modos tendría que confiar en ella, ya que era la tesorera del club de natación y sin ella no había club

\- ¡Ah, ya entiendo!- rugió Lily chasqueando un dedo y uniendo sus cejas y dibujando una linda sonrisa - ¡Ustedes estaban en una cita!- señaló a Rin y a Miku, quienes se sonrojaron en el acto ante tal declaración.

Pero Luka lo tomó del modo contrario, creyendo que en realidad las dos pensaban que habían sido descubiertas

\- ¿Es eso cierto?- Luka por fin habló, con su voz carente de sentimientos, pero en sus ojos oceánicos solo había tormenta, la rubia de congelantes ojos azules y la peli rosa de oceánicos ojos encontraron sus miradas con claro enfado, ambas tenían el ceño fruncido y con sus miradas se insultaban y peleaban, algo que Miku notó…

Pero en lugar de hacerla feliz, solo la confundió... y entristeció a la vez, ¿Será que Luka no aceptaba ese tipo de cosas? Esperaba que solo fuesen celos de amigas y nada más, pero la mirada tormentosa de Luka decían tantas cosas y a la vez nada.

Lily y Gumi se asustaron, creyendo haber llegado en mal momento, por lo que la rubia en un intento último de salvar su pellejo, tomó la mano de Gumi, esta última se sonrojó y dijo

\- Bueno, se nos hace tarde, hasta pronto chicas, o como se dice en ruso ¡da svidánya! – la rubia echó a corres junto a su amiga lejos del cuarteto de amigas, y en un futuro para nada lejano, enemigas.

La rubia siguió observando a la peli rosa con hostilidad, no le había gustado ser interrumpida en sus planes de conquista

\- Así que respóndanme…- dijo Luka con su voz algo enojada, pero que mantenía su seriedad de siempre -… ¿Desde cuándo son novias?-

La Hatsune casi muere de un paro cardíaco al oír esas frases provenientes de la mayor, solo esperaba que esto no siguiese así y todo se convierta en un mal entendido.

Uno del que podría empezar a arrepentirse desde ahora.

* * *

**Okey, sé que tengo dos fics sin terminar, o creo que más... no sé, en fin, esta era una idea que ya queria empezar y bueno... ¡Aquí está!  
**

**Así que espero que esta vez sea finalizado y sea un fic laaaaargo, o almenos que tenga una trama buena y no la cague :3**

**En fin, SeeU later!**


	2. Será mejor empezar a alejarse

Las dos menores observaban a la rubia y a la peli rosa en su batalla mental, en la cual nadie podía entender que pasaba a través de sus mentes, ni siquiera Miku.

SeeU estaba nerviosa, creía que había perdido toda oportunidad con Rin y ahora la Kagamine estaba en una cita con su novia Miku.

Por lo que ya no resistió y dijo

\- Etto… si las interrumpimos podemos irnos,… realmente no quisimos incomodarlas- la menor tomó el brazo de Luka y esta salió del trance de su batalla mental - Vámonos a la tienda deportiva, Megurine Senpai- la aludida no se movió, y la menor no tenía suficiente fuerza para empujarla

\- Aún no me respondieron…- la Megurine tomó aire exasperada y dijo - ¿Desde cuándo que son novias?- Rin estaba a punto de golpearle, en verdad que a veces no soportaba a su amiga y su frialdad ¿Cómo es que Miku había logrado sobrevivir junto a esa persona tan fría?

\- ¿¡Qué te importa!? Además,… ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¿¡No deberías estar en otro lado!?- respondió Rin, a lo que Luka suspiró agotada, sin haber obtenido demasiada información

\- Hubieran dicho que estaban en una cita- dijo Luka, pero antes de que la menor Hatsune pudiese responder, Rin rugió a los cuatro vientos

\- ¿Y para qué quieres saber? ¿Y por qué estas con SeeU? ¿Acaso es una cita o qué? -

\- Sí- respondió Luka, sacando de las casillas a Rin, quien decidió seguirle el juego a la Megurine

\- Entonces…- la Kagamine sonríe confiada -… yo también estoy en una cita con Miku- Miku y SeeU se sonrojaron, cada una por lo dicho de las mayores

Las dos mayores estuvieron a punto de partirse la cara a golpes, pero no sería bueno, ya que Miku y SeeU podrían enfadarse.

Eran las 5 y media, y la reunión de la Hatsune y Kagamine acabó, por lo que la menor decidió interrumpir el silencio

\- Etto… yo ya debo irme… así que nos vemos, Rin- Miku despidió a la rubia con un rápido ademán y se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida del centro comercial, dispuesta a llegar a su casa de la forma más pronta posible.

La menor estaba triste, confundida… y todo con tan solo ver los ojos de Luka, al parecer era una serie de frases y sentimientos que la menor desconocía haber visto en la peli rosa.

La pequeña bailarina sintió otra presencia detrás de ella y se detuvo abruptamente, notando que Luka la seguía.

Miku no demostró señales faciales sobre Luka, no le sonrió ni se mostró triste… por más que deseaba llorar, se contuvo. No quería que Luka la viera y que los demás transeúntes la vieran también.

La menor siguió caminando por las amplias veredas de Tokio, sin esperar a la mayor de pelo rosa.

Estaba enfadada, confundida, triste, toda una mezcla de sentimientos que no hacían más que deprimirla…

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la calle, una joven de hebras doradas orejas felinas se hallaba igual o peor que la Hatsune.

Estaba triste porque en verdad pensaba que Rin estaba saliendo, o ya de plano de novia, con Miku.

Se sentía terrible, lo peor del mundo, ¿Es que acaso era tan fea? ¿Por qué una Loli como ella tenía que tener tantos sentimientos resguardados en su frágil y delicado cuerpecito?

Rin sin embargo, no estaba del todo feliz con lo ocurrido. Realmente quería estrangular a la Megurine por haber interrumpido el momento, ahora sí tendría más problemas para confesársele a la menor de orejas felinas.

Maldito día en el que nació y se convirtió en amiga de esa peli rosa.

Pero tendrían que decir la verdad y dejar ese embrollo de lado…

….

….

….

Miku y Luka ya habían llegado a la colina donde estaban sus respectivas casas, la menor subió a paso acelerado hasta llegar al pórtico de su casa, pero la voz de la Megurine la hizo frenar

\- … Miku…- la menor se detuvo

\- … Luka chan, por favor, no quiero hablar sobre eso- Miku supo las intenciones de Luka, por sus ojos notó que quería disculparse, pero no le sería tan fácil

\- … de acuerdo…- la mayor bajó la cabeza desilusionada, no quiso lastimar a la menor, jamás quiso hacer eso

\- Hasta luego…- dijo la bailarina con un susurro que se notaba su voz triste

\- Hasta luego- correspondió el gesto la Megurine, y vio como la menor ingresó a su hogar con ese brillo muerto en sus bosques agua marinos.

Luka caminó a su casa y lo primero que hizo al llegar a ella, fue tomar una relajante ducha, para reflexionar los hechos recientes.

La menor Hatsune ingresó a su cuarto, no quería merendar, no tenía apetito.

Lo había perdido en cuanto Luka y SeeU habían aparecido…

…..

…..

…..

Rin seguía el paso de SeeU hasta la escuela secundaria Vocaloid, una amplia secundaria para gente de economía acomodada a alta, todos los alumnos compartían cuartos, en este caso SeeU y Rin eran compañeras.

La menor de las dos estaba muy callada, cosa rara puesto a que a veces hablaba en el camino… pero ahora parecía distinto

\- SeeU, yo…- Rin estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero la de hebras doradas se lo impidió

\- ¿Por qué no me dijo que estaba en una cita?- SeeU volteó a ver a su compañera, sus orbes celestes como el firmamento estaban inundadas de lágrimas, que amenazaban con salir -¿Acaso no confía en mí que lo guardó en secreto?- la menor estaba triste, decepcionada pero sobre todo herida

\- No es eso… SeeU, perdón… en verdad no quiero ocultarte nada- la mayor no sabía dónde meterse

\- No se preocupe, Senpai…- murmuró la menor -… de igual modo usted puede hacer feliz a Miku Senpai, sino jamás le hubiera obsequiado esos chocolates- SeeU sonrió de manera tajante, jamás en su vida le había dolido tanto sonreír.

Rin en cambio, dirigió su mirada a su mano derecha, donde llevaba una caja de bombones en forma de corazón

\- No es… para ella, es para alguien más- la Kagamine se sonrojó, cosa que SeeU notó y más triste se puso…

\- Ya veo…- la menor siguió su paso más desanimada, realmente le afectó todo este embrollo, pero ¿Qué pasaba si no iba al centro comercial con Luka? ¿Miku y Rin se besarían?

Mil preguntas revolotearon en su inocente cabecita…

Mientras tanto, el hogar de una pequeña niña de coletas…

La menor de la familia se hallaba en un debate mental, iba a llorar… pues su mente estaba tan perturbada…

Sí, no había sido una gran pelea, pero temía que gracias a la pelea de hace una hora la amistad entre ella y Luka se acabara, o peor aún, todo cambiara…

Rin quizás vuelva a viajar de regreso a América, donde tenía su familia, o tal vez Luka decida mudarse lejos, ya que no es secreto que la Megurine tenga buen dinero.

Ante estas ideas, sus bosques agua marinos se inundaron en amargas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Odiaba cuando lloraba, odiaba sentirse débil, cuando debía ser fuerte…

Aunque eso era realmente lo opuesto.

Era pequeña, débil, miedosa, llorona… pero no fuerte, jamás una Loli como ella sería fuerte.

En cambio Luka sí. La peli rosa a pesar de que sus abuelos tuvieron muertes trágicas y sus padres no le dieron mucha importancia no se quebró ante esa situación, siguió fuerte y creció así, como una mujer seria, inteligente, con una gran fortaleza mental y valiente.

Y Miku se largó a llorar al pensar que Luka comenzaría a verla de otro modo, ya no la querría, quizá ni siquiera la cuide como acostumbra hacer.

Quizá el día de mañana la mayor esté preparando sus maletas para ir con SeeU, o peor aún, lejos de Miku.

La pequeña bailarina estaba entrando en la desesperación, por suerte, estaba sola en casa. Sus padres trabajaban y su hermano mayor Mikuo estaba en la universidad.

Por lo que sus lágrimas correrían libremente en completa soledad, sin la compañía de la persona que más deseaba en este momento…

Luka, mientras tanto, se hallaba en el baño. Tomando una larga ducha para reflexionar los hechos sucedidos recientemente.

Su mirada estaba pegada al mini océano que había creado, el agua por primera vez no podía hacerla feliz.

Sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos primordialmente sobre su amiga, necesitaba disculparse… realmente Luka Megurine en su vida vio a la menor triste, excepto una vez cuando su gatito murió…

En ese momento las dos contaban con ocho años, en ese momento en el que la Megurine vio a su alegre nueva amiga romper en un llanto tan desgarrador como ese, se juro a ella misma que jamás lastimaría el corazón de la menor como para que llore de esa forma… Jamás se lo perdonaría, jamás perdonaría el hecho de que la sonrisa fuese transformada en una mueca de angustia, eso simplemente sería terrible.

Luka no quería dañarla, parecía una muñequita de porcelana, no se permitiría darse el lujo de perderla, porque sabía que a lo largo de su vida jamás hallaría a una niña tan preciosa como lo es Miku.

Así que estaba decidida en ir esta noche a disculpársele a la menor

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Hatsune, la pobre niña de coletas se hallaba abrazando un osito gris de peluche que, oh sorpresa, se lo regalo de amor platónico. ¿Quién más? La misma chica por la cual estaba llorando ahora…

Miku estaba realmente herida, tenía que soltar todo lo que tenía dentro,…

Apretó el peluche contra su pecho, su mente estaba completamente en blanco…

Sus orbes estaban inundados de cristalinas lágrimas, estaban ya rojos de tanto haber llorado, había perdido la cuenta…

Como si hubiese llorado por media hora…

Pero realmente no le importaba, por fin había dejado de llorar.

Unas horas más y escuchó la puerta de su hogar abrirse, no debía preocuparse. Sabía que eran sus padres, además, vio la hora y eran las 9, estaba segura que eran ellos.

Miku descendió las escaleras, después de haberse lavado la cara dejando invisibles su rastro de tristeza.

Los padres de la menor la recibieron con un efusivo abrazo, los Hatsune eran bien conocidos por ser impulsivos y cariñosos.

Mientras tanto, en una solitaria casa colinas arriba, una adolescente descendía las escaleras calmadamente, a pesar de ser un horario no recomendable para salir, su vecindario en la colina estaba muy bien iluminado.

La chica en cuestión era una hermosa mujer de diecisiete años, cabello rosa y ojos oceánicos. La peli rosa vestía un sencillo pantalón negro, zapatillas deportivas y una campera azul marino.

La peli rosa bajó las escaleras, hasta quedar frente al pórtico de una casa conocida, y de entre los tachos de basura surgió un pequeño gatito blanco, al que ya conocía, puesto a que cada mañana se cruzaba con todos los gatos de la zona, pero este en particular era a quien más se lo cruzaba

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, amiguito?- dijo una voz aniñada y dulce, la voz surgió de un momento a otro al ser abierta la puerta de la propiedad -¿¡L-L-Luka chan!?- La peli rosa desvió la mirada hacia el felino y la dirigió hacia la chica que había abierto la puerta.

La muchacha que se hallaba en frente era la misma peliacua que había herido esa tarde, pero ahora vino a reparar su error, en verdad no quería perderla

\- Miku, yo… necesito decirte algo- la peli rosa se sentía nerviosa, pese a que era fría y carente de emociones, era humana a final de cuentas. Y en este momento tenía miedo de no obtener el perdón de su mejor amiga.

La menor abrió los ojos con sorpresa, temor sobretodo.

¿Y si era verdad todas sus suposiciones? ¿Luka en verdad planeaba dejarla?

En un momento a otro, la menor no pudo soportar derramar silenciosas lágrimas, Luka se asustó ante esta reacción, en verdad no supo cómo reaccionar, en cuanto la menor se lanzó a sus brazos.

La pequeña Miku enredó sus delgados brazos alrededor de Luka, como si estuviese tratando de evitar que escape. Pero en la mente de la mayor era todo lo contrario, jamás saldría de los brazos de la menor, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento, corresponder el abrazo.

Estuvieron pocos segundos, Miku no lloraba fuerte, pero Luka comenzaba a sentirse ansiosa, así que le dijo a Miku que aguardase un momento, la menor asintió y la Megurine se adentró a la propiedad Hatsune.

Después de un minuto de espera, Luka salió de la casa de Miku y le dijo a la menor

\- Le pedí a tus padres el permiso de que vengas a mi casa, pero solo falta que tú aceptes- Luka miró atenta los orbes turquesa de su mejor amiga, estaban aún inundadas, pero notó un brillo especial.

La menor asintió y se despidió de sus padres.

Las dos caminaron hasta la casa de la mayor, Miku aún seguía sollozando suavemente, siendo contenida por Luka, quien abrazó a la menor con cariño.

Las dos amigas ingresaron al hogar de la mayor, Luka llevó a Miku directamente a su cuarto en el segundo piso de su casa.

La menor seguía sollozando, hasta que notó la intensa mirada de su peli rosa. Y pudo notar como sus oceánicos ojos eran transformados en un mar calmo y paciente.

La menor seguía preocupada, aunque no lo demostró. Pero Luka vio en sus bosques agua marinos la preocupación que la carcomía viva, así que para calmar el ambiente la mayor habló:

\- Miku…- la menor levantó la vista apenada -… puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿Qué te pasa?-

La menor no estaba lista para esa pregunta, necesitaba acomodar sus ideas y todo eso. Era demasiada carga para su pequeño corazoncito

\- E-es que… me siento muy mal por no haberte dicho esto…- Luka sintió su pecho oprimirse, pero mantuvo su expresión seria para no dejarse delatar

\- Entonces, ¿Son novias?- su voz sonó áspera, más de lo que la Megurine hubiera querido formular

\- …No…- respondió la Hatsune, esa era la total verdad, pero Luka no iba a creérsela hasta comprobarlo del todo

\- …Entonces, ¿Por qué se sonrojaron cuando Lily dijo estaban saliendo?-

\- No es por eso… n-no estábamos saliendo- se sinceró la menor, un nuevo nudo en la garganta se le formó, quería besar a Luka y hacerle saber que por quien perdía la cabeza era por ella, no por nadie más ni menos por Rin -… solo fuimos a pasar un día tranquilas…- grave error, ahora Luka pensaría que Miku quería tenerla lejos

\- …Ya veo…- dijo Luka, y apresuró a decir lo que originalmente debía hacer antes de que Miku llorara -… lo siento, arruiné su salida juntas, no volverá a pasar…- Luka bajó la cabeza y notó que a Miku se le caían las lágrimas otra vez

\- …No digas…eso, Luka chan…- la menor no quería que la peli rosa dejara ese lado acosador, como diría Rin o Lily. En verdad le parecía de lo más tierno, y le agradaba saber que Luka se preocupaba

\- …De acuerdo,… si quieres puedo traerte algo de té…- la mayor estaba dispuesta a irse a la cocina, pero unos delgados brazos atraparon su cintura y cayó a la cama, a espaldas encima de Miku - ¿¡Miku!?- la peli rosa se asustó, creyendo haber aplastado a la menor con todo su peso contenido, pero Miku respondió

\- Estoy bien… por favor, duerme conmigo… onegaii, Luka chan- La menor se quitó sus zapatos y Luka repitió lo mismo de la menor, y se acostaron abrazadas en la cama.

La menor hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la peli rosa, sintiendo su perfume a sandía y menta, el cual ya su olfato estaba el 100% acostumbrado. Con su mano derecha abrazó por la cintura a la mayor y con la izquierda apretó su campera azul en el área del vientre.

La peli rosa no estaba incómoda, estaba de lo más a gusto que se podría decir. La Megurine abrazó a Miku y apretó su cuerpo de Loli contra el suyo.

La menor se sonrojó a pesar de que aún sollozaba en silencio.

Luka se exaltó al sentir los pies de Miku buscar calor con los suyos propios, y ahora que recordaba, Miku siempre hacia eso, siempre dormía descalza y se calentaba los pies con los de Luka.

-¿Me das un besito?- susurró la menor. Luka casi muere ante esa propuesta, pero lo hizo y le besó la cabeza -…gracias, Luka chan…- la menor apretó el abrazo más de lo que ya estaba, se sentía contenida al tener cerca a su mejor amiga.

Aunque estaba triste también, temía que algún día su amistad acabase.

Pero esperaría a que eso jamás ocurriese…

Llegó el lunes y acabó el fin de semana para desgracia de todos. En especial para Lily, quien quizás en estos momentos solo quisiera saltar por la ventana de la escuela, aunque le sería imposible ya que Gumi la tenía bien agarrada del brazo.

Las clases avanzaron con naturalidad, no había nada nuevo más que exámenes y exámenes y más exámenes…

Al terminar las clases, Luka y Miku prepararon sus cosas para irse; pero una inesperada visita las retrasó

\- Ho-hola chicas…- dijo un vergonzoso chico de cabello morado, vestía el uniforme de la escuela y su cabello lo tenía atado a una coleta –Miku chan, ¿Podrías ayudarnos a trasladar unos libros a la biblioteca? Necesitamos más personas…- el chico se rascó la nuca al sentirse presionado, la mirada confundida de Miku y la penetrante de Luka le hacían poner nervioso, además de estar tanto cerca de la peli rosa.

\- Claro, Kamui san- aceptó Miku y le dio una mirada a Luka, la mayor asintió en señal de que había entendido el mensaje.

La menor fue entonces a ayudar a Gakupo y a Aria y Yukari a llevar unos cuantos libros pesados de suma importancia de regreso a la biblioteca. Se veían grandes y pesados, pero igual tenía fuerza suficiente para levantar unos tres o cuatro libros a la vez.

La menor se extrañó que no le pidieran ayuda a Luka, ya que era diez veces más fuerte que Miku, así podrían hacer el trabajo diez veces más rápido, así que decidió preguntar

\- ¿Por qué no le pediste ayuda a Luka chan también?- dijo sin rodeos, para ser la niña perfecta ante todos no iba a quedarse atrás con su carácter

\- Bueno, verás… estoy seguro de que Luka se hubiera negado…- respondió Kamui algo nervioso

\- No lo creo, Luka chan si hubiera ayudado en todo esto…- Miku fue interrumpida por Aria, una chica de pelo rosa platinado

\- ¿Luka hubiese ayudado? No me hagas reír, esa chica jamás prestaría una mano por nadie- claramente Aria Akasaka era conocida por ser rival de la Megurine, por eso su cabello rosa platinado

\- No digas eso, estoy segura que…-

\- ¿Qué qué? ¿Luka nos hubiese dicho un ``sí´´? Por favor, si es más negativa que cualquier otro ser en este planeta…- respondió Aria nuevamente interrumpiendo a la Hatsune

\- ¡Basta, dejen de juzgarla porque en verdad no son nadie para hablar así de ella!- rugió la menor de todos, hasta Yukari se sorprendió del estallido emocional de la menor – Si la conocieran bien, sabrían que es la persona más dulce y tierna del planeta, aunque sea callada es buena gente y siempre está cuando la necesitas… ¡Ustedes deberían tener conocimiento de ella antes de abrir sus bocas!- esto dejó callados a todos, Gakupo iba a hablar, pero Miku decidió irse sin dar explicaciones.

Mientras tanto, en el patio de la escuela, una joven adolescente de hebras rosas miraba la puesta de sol con melancolía, hoy tendría que mostrar la cara ante Rin y… disculparse, odiaba eso, por eso intentaba ser buena con todos para no tener que pedir perdón de un malentendido

\- ¡Luka chan, aquí estás!- dijo su mejor amiga, aproximándose a la peli rosa Luka – Ya es hora de irnos…- Luka asintió y caminaron hasta sus respectivos clubes.

Luka se despidió en la puerta de la academia de danza a su joven amiga de cabellos turquesa, la menor lucía feliz al saber que su amada rutina seguía intacta al igual que su amistad con Luka.

La mayor se dirigió a su club de natación, sin muchos ánimos de ir en realidad, pero el agua y su mejor amiga Miku eran cosas que más amaba en su corta vida.

Cuando llegó al área de vestidores, fue abordada por una rubia ya conocida…

Y para desgracia de Luka, esa rubia era Rin

\- No creas que lo que pasó el sábado pasado quedó en la historia, Megurine…- dijo Rin con un tono amenazante, aún más de lo que a veces hacía

\- Lo sé, por eso quería disculparme, ya le pedí perdón a Miku y solo faltas tú- respondió Luka, aunque Rin no lo notara, la peli rosa estaba asustada por el comportamiento de la Kagamine

\- Igual no voy a perdonarte, si me ganas en esta carrera obtendrás mi perdón, pero si no lo haces, tendrás que alejarte de Miku hasta que yo te diga cuando podrás volver con ella, ¿Entendiste?- Luka abrió sus ojos con asombro, no se esperaba eso, esperaba otra cosa como si no le ganaba no obtendría jamás el perdón de Rin, ¿Pero esto? No podría arriesgar la amistad de la peliacua, pero tampoco podía rehusarse porque apreciaba a Rin, era una de sus más grandes amigas y su rival con la que más le gustaba competir, así que tragó saliva sonoramente y dijo

\- Está bien, pero si gano… me darás tu perdón y jamás volverás a pedirme una competencia con este tipo de tratos- dijo Luka y Rin estrechó su mano con la de la peli rosa.

Sería una gran carrera.

Las dos rivales se dirigieron a la alberca, ya con sus trajes de baño puestos y su mente preparada para la carrera, ni SeeU ni Lily estaban, la rubia hiperactiva no iba a poder venir y la menor Dan Hee estaba haciendo unos aburridos papeleos con Len para la próxima competencia con una escuela rival.

Así que la piscina estaba libre para las dos.

Cuando ya sabían que era el momento indicado para empezar la carrera; se fueron a sus carriles correspondientes y contaron hasta tres de modo que ambas pudiesen salir de manera justa

\- Bien…- dijo Rin

\- Tres… Dos…Uno… ¡Ya!- gritaron las dos al unísono y saltaron al agua de un espectacular clavado.

Rin y Luka iban iguales, empatadas. Pero Rin en verdad necesitaba la ayuda de Miku en esto, ya que sola era un completo desastre en eso de ser Romeo, en cambio Miku parecía ser uno; obviamente si Luka fuese un Romeo más expresivo para la menor se le haría más fácil ser de Julieta, pero bueno, complicaciones hay muchas…

Rin logró pasar a Luka por unos pocos centímetros, hasta dar la segunda vuelta, Luka se atrasó y perdió la delantera. Siendo Rin la futura ganadora,…

Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácil, y pateó el pavimento de la piscina siendo expulsada hasta quedar cabeza a cabeza de Rin. La rubia estaba agitada y era una suerte que haya estado entrenando toda la noche para esta carrera.

Luka y Rin iban juntas, cabeza a cabeza… pero por una extraña razón,…

Rin… ganó…

Luka miró incrédula su posición en la carrera…

Había perdido, la realidad superaba la ficción, ahora mismo se hallaba como una perdedora ante su más grande rival, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba… ahora debía alejarse de Miku.

Eso jamás, no lo soportaría.

Si su soledad en casa ya era inminente, sin Miku se le haría aún más que imposible el sobrevivir…

Un tirón en una de las tiras de su bañador la quitó de su ensueño…

\- Gané…- susurró Rin. Más que feliz con su victoria; por fin podría llevarse a cabo sus planes de conquista.

Rin soltó bruscamente a Luka, de modo que hundió su rostro en el agua.

Rin salió de la piscina con mucho orgullo y decisión, en cambio Luka solo se miró las manos con desesperación.

No quería creerlo, y por primera vez en sus diecisiete años quería llorar y repetirse que todo era un sueño. Pero no quería quedar mal, había perdido, bueno… pero jamás podría negociar algo tan único e inigualable como su amistad con Miku.

Así que decidió irse a su hogar lo más pronto posible, justo al terminar de salir de la puerta, vio a Lily parada justo en frente de la entrada

\- ¡Ah, Luki kun!…- dijo Lily con su gran sonrisa en su rostro, Luka solo atinó a verla, pero sus oceánicos ojos estaban siendo desbordados por lágrimas que iban a salir si no corría a casa ahora. La rubia se quedó callada al ver a Luka en ese estado tan impropio

\- ¡Agh!- a Luka ya le escocían los ojos, así que decidió salir corriendo de la presencia de Lily.

La rubia no podía seguir a Luka, pues esta ya estaba bastante lejos de su vista.

Solo sabía que no le gustó ver a la fuerte Luka Megurine a punto de desmoronarse ante sus ojos…

También vio a Rin salir del club antes que Luka, así que Masuda pensó que quizá la rubia Kagamine tendría idea de por qué Luka está así…

Solo esperaba que no fuese nada serio…

Lily esperó a Gumi y Miku en uno de los banquillos que había en la academia de danza; se denotaba seria, observando cada paso que la peli verde y la peliacua realizaban. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, por más que sonase sucio era el trasero de su fiel mejor amiga Gumi. Sabía que Miku le pertenecía a Luka así que no le miró esas áreas.

Cuando las dos menores terminaron sus clases, notaron que Lily estaba allí en un banquillo. Las dos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta que quizás Lily las haya visto desde principio.

Gumi se dirigió primero a Lily

\- Lily chan ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías haber estado en el club?- Lily elevó la mirada y se encontró con las preocupadas miradas de sus amigas

\- Sí, pero no hubo clases, aunque no sé porque… en fin, Luki kun y Rin kun ya se fueron, SeeU kun no estuvo y menos Len chan para preguntarle sobre ellas, así que no necesitamos regresar al club- Gumi y Miku asintieron en silencio, les pareció extraño el ver a Lily así de seria, no es que a veces no lo fuese, solo que era en raras ocasiones cuando lo hacía.

La rubia y la peli verde se despidieron de Miku y esta se fue sola a su hogar, aun pensando el porqué del comportamiento de Lily y la repentina desaparición de Luka.

Lily llegó a su hogar y se dispuso a volver a salir, pero esta vez a la casa de Luka a buscar respuestas.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, aunque se agotó a medio camino

\- ``Cielos, ¿Cómo hacen Miku kun y Luki kun para subir tantas escaleras?´´- se preguntó la rubia y por fin llegó al hogar de Luka.

Tocó la puerta, más no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a hacerlo y la misma historia. Así que decidió ingresar por la puerta trasera de la casa.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de Luka, escuchó unos sollozos que venían del interior del cuarto. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta pero al instante notó que estaba con llave

\- ¿¡Quién es!?- rugió Luka con claro enfado

\- Luki kun, so yo… Lily… ¿Me dejas pasar?- dijo la rubia, pero obtuvo un no por respuesta

\- Vete ahora- dijo Luka

\- No hasta que me digas que pasó en el club, ¿Qué pasó con Rin?- esa pregunta le dio una punzada a Luka que le dolió hasta los huesos

\- No pasó nada… ya vete…-

\- Entonces,… ábreme la puerta- Lily no quería ver a su amiga triste, pero era tan difícil ayudarla

\- Vete… no me hagas llamar a la policía- advirtió Luka

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso, soy tu amiga!-

\- ¡Sí, sí puedo!- rugió Luka dejando a Lily sin palabras -…lo siento, y-ya vete de aquí… déjame sola-

\- No, Luka… me necesitas y lo sé, dime que te ocurre por favor…- la rubia iba a llorar también, pero debía ser fuerte

\- …No puedo hacerlo…- respondió Luka

\- ¿Por qué no?-

\- … Porque… ¡Porque no lo entenderías!-

\- ¿Por qué piensas así? Déjame ayudarte, déjame ayudarte como dejas a Miku que te ayude… por favor, onegaii Luka chan…- susurró Lily a punto de llorar, cosa que no le agradó a la Megurine, jamás en su vida querría hacer llorar a alguien que quiere ayudarla

\- …lo siento, no quiero que te compares con Miku,… porque tú eres única para mí, y te dejaré ayudarme,… pero ahora no puedo decírtelo… necesito tiempo para pensar… ¿Sí?- dijo Luka y Lily susurró un sí.

La rubia se retiró de la casa de Luka después de que se dieran el buenas noches.

La peli rosa no estaba lista, no iba a decirle a nadie que había hecho un trato con Rin y había perdido…

Y que entre las cosas que había perdido…

Era la posibilidad de estar con Miku a su lado…

Pero lo que más le aterraba a Luka era si obedecer el trato complicaría su amistad con la peliacua.

Temía que sus más odiosas pesadillas pudiesen volverse reales…

* * *

**Okey, este es el segundo cap. Aunque haya habido un solo review no importa, lo importante es que 3 favs y 4 follows en un primer capitulo, eso es la ostia para mi. Así que quiero agradecer a:**

**Guest: Me alegra que mi fic te halla enamorado, aunque no sé quien rayos eres gracias :3, aprecio cada comentario así que ya te imaginarás que mis palabras son sinceras, así que no esperes más aquí está la continuación y toda la cosa,...**

**Bueno, espero ver a los demás lectores más seguido por estos fics de... Negitoro así que el cap 3 no creo que esté muy lejano (creo) **

**SeeU later!**


	3. ¿Una nueva rival o compañera?

A la mañana siguiente, Miku se levantó de su cama y se desvistió para ingresar a la ducha y darse un rápido baño matutino.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, se puso su uniforme de la escuela y fue a la planta baja de su casa a comer su desayuno junto a sus padres y hermano.

Su padre como siempre leía el periódico de la mañana, su madre cocinaba el desayuno, unos deliciosos panqueques con jarabe de chocolate y su hermano mayor con su celular tomando un café que tanto le gustaba. Todo normal después de todo. A pesar que ninguno de ellos sabía que la menor de la familia sufría en su interior.

Pero no podía ser descortés, al fin y al cabo su familia hacía lo que podía para que todo sea normal.

La menor se despidió de sus padres y su hermano mayor, quien le deseó suerte en la jornada de hoy y finalmente se fue a buscar a Luka.

La menor subió las escaleras a paso calmado; en cuanto llegó a la casa de la mayor descubrió que había una nota en la puerta. Miku la cogió con intriga y notó que era escrito por Luka

_``Lamento que haya tenido que irme sin ti a la escuela, pero necesitaba hacer unas cosas más de paso. Lo siento, Miku. ´´ _

Miku no comprendió en absoluto que serán esas cosas que Luka debía hacer de paso, pero no le dio importancia, por lo menos sabría que no tendría que entrar por la puerta trasera, ya que a veces se sentía mal de invadir el espacio de la Megurine.

La menor fue a la escuela y dejó sus pensamientos de lado.

Las clases avanzaron normal, ya faltaban unas dos horas para que acabe el infierno que muchos odiaban…

Mientras que en una escuela privada; en una clase de gimnasia, dos chicas se hallaban entrenando natación, una de las materias para rendir educación física.

Ambas eran dos compañeras de habitación, puesto a que dicha escuela era un campus con habitaciones para los alumnos. Así era la educación de los niños ricos…

Una rubia con singulares orejitas de gato estaba sobrepasando a sus rivales en la piscina, le faltaba poco para llegar a la meta y acabar con su carrera de dos vueltas.

Se notaba concentrada en su objetivo, aunque tenía unas rivales no muy buenas, no iba a darse el lujo de alentarse y arriesgarse a perder.

La rubia de orejas felinas llegó hasta la meta antes que todas y ganó el circuito. Todas se frustraron al notar que una Loli les había ganado…

La rubia salió de la piscina y recibió la toalla que su Senpai le tendía

\- Impresionante carrera, SeeU chan. A pesar de tener fracturado el tobillo diste un gran espectáculo- le felicitó su magnífica y sensual Senpai Rin Kagamine.

\- G-Gracias, Rin Senpai. Aunque no es para tanto- la menor se sonrojó ante lo dicho por su superiora.

Así es, SeeU tenía fracturado el tobillo, por eso en las últimas prácticas en el club de natación solo se limitó a hacer de entrenadora y ayudar a sus amigas a mejorar. Aunque ya faltaban pocas semanas para quitarse esa molestia azul, dos para ser más exactos, y la verdad es que ya se sentía un poquito mejor, pero no podía quitarse la férula y desobedecer a su doctor.

Rin le dio una radiante sonrisa.

La Kagamine estaba feliz de todo lo que estaba pasando, los planes de conquista de SeeU se podrían llevar a cabo y Luka no podría interponerse, puesto a que debe alejarse de Miku hasta que la rubia se lo permita.

Simplemente perfecto.

\- ¡Ah, Kagamine san, Dan Hee san, necesito hablarles!- les dijo el profesor de educación física, Hiyama Kiyoteru

\- ¿Sí, sensei?- habló primero la menor de las rubias, poniendo primordial atención a su profesor

\- Sí que han superado a todas en la carrera, ahora yo quiero preguntarles… ¿Les gustaría formar parte del equipo de la escuela?- el profesor esperaba un rotundo sí por respuesta, necesitaba buenas chicas, puesto que sus alumnas no les ponía pasión en los entrenamientos.

\- Lo siento, sensei. Pero yo ya estoy inscripta a un club, no puedo abandonarlo ahora que estamos en la época más importante- respondió Rin, cosa que Kiyoteru se lamentó en su mente

\- L-lo mismo digo, sensei. Lamentamos esto, pero no podemos abandonar a nuestras compañeras- esta vez habló SeeU, apenada por su profesor

\- No importa, si es por eso puedo entender. Así que no se apenen por mí, y recuerden ``Nunca se abandona a un compañero´´- dicho esto, el hombre se fue a dictar otra carrera a un grupo de la derecha que flojeaba con sus celulares.

Rin y SeeU volvieron a sus entrenamientos, la rubia de cabellos cortos seguía impresionándose cada vez que veía a la menor de orejas felinas hacer su debut en el agua.

La Kagamine siempre sentía sus hormonas alborotadas cada vez que SeeU salía de la piscina y el agua caía desde su cabello hasta el cuerpo.

Simplemente, era un ángel.

Un ángel que estaba siendo acechada por una depredadora que no se rendiría hasta que la menor acepte su corazón…

\- Rin Senpai… ¿Qué tanto mira?- dijo la menor Dan Hee al notar que su senpai actuaba extraño, la menor estaba ya fuera de la piscina y secándose el cabello

\- A-ah, nada, solo estaba pensando en otra cosa…- respondió la Kagamine, la menor no sabía a qué se refería, pero no iba a preguntar. Ya habían sido demasiadas emociones en los últimos días.

Mientras tanto, en una escuela… pública, dos chicas hablaban animadamente. Excepto por una que, extrañamente, se hallaba un poco menos charlatana que siempre

\- ¿Te ocurre algo, Lily chan?- dijo una peli verde, al notar que su compañera de banco estaba algo ausente

\- E-eh, no Gumi kun… no te preocupes- respondió la rubia sin mucho interés, estaba preocupada, lo que pasó anoche con Luka no es algo que pueda olvidar –Ne, Gumi kun…- la rubia se arriesgándose a preguntar; pero justo fueron interrumpidas por el profesor Big Al

\- ¿Así que les parece más interesante habla que escuchar los temas para el examen?- dijo el profesor con su típico tono de amenaza, Lily y Gumi se encogieron en sus asientos, odiaban cuando les llamaban la atención frente a todos –Si siguen así,… las suspenderé y tendrán que recuperar la materia, ¿Entendido?- las dos chicas dijeron un ``sí, profesor´´ y el profesor siguió con sus clases.

La mayor de las dos le envió una nota a su compañera. La peli verde abrió la nota y notó que Lily había escrito un ``Hablaremos de esto luego´´.

La menor guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su falda sin entender mucho a que se refería su compañera…

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Rin seguía observando a SeeU con detenimiento en cada movimiento en el agua. Le fascinaba la gracia con la que nadaba; en realidad, de todas con las que estaba nadando… nadie se le podía comparar…

Y la rubia esperaba que algún día estuviese unida con la menor de orejas felinas;…

Aunque sabía que por fin sería posible, ya que tenía la ayuda de Miku a su favor… con eso último sonrió de oreja a oreja.

\- ``Por fin, SeeU chan… serás mía´´- se relamió los labios con lujuria, no

Entre tanto, en la escuela pública Crypton, el timbre de receso había sonado. Y Miku estaba extrañada de lo callada y distante que estaba su mejor amiga Luka. Por lo que, antes de que la mayor decidiese salir corriendo al patio, tomó su muñeca y obligó a mirarla de frente

\- Luka chan… lo que sea, puedes decirme ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo Miku con su voz de preocupación, no sabía lo que le ocurría a su amiga, sus océanos que alguna vez estuvieron calmos se transformaron en inminentes tormentas nublando la vista de la de bosques agua marinas

\- N-no es nada… me tengo que ir- Luka se zafó del agarre de su amiga y salió corriendo hasta la azotea, notando que Miku la seguía a paso acelerado, pero a mitad de escaleras, la peli rosa cayó de rodillas

\- ¡Luka chan!- dijo Miku, la peli rosa se miró la rodilla y notó que… -¡Luka chan, estás sangrando!- la menor estaba asustada por que la herida fuese infectada –Déjame llevarte a la enfermería…-

\- N-no te preocupes,… yo puedo… sola- dijo Luka y se levantó con la rapidez que su herida se lo permitió y corrió torpemente hasta el lugar nombrado.

La peli rosa finalmente llegó allí y fue recibida por una chica peli blanca, de su misma edad, tez blanca y unos profundos ojos escarlata. La peli blanca al notar su presencia esbozó una gran sonrisa

\- ¡Megurine Nyan, que sorpresa el verla por aquí!- dijo la peli blanca con clara emoción al ver a la mayor

\- ¿M-Megurine, qué?- dijo Luka casi restándole importancia al reciente lastimado que tenía en su rodilla

\- ¡Oh, Megurine Nyan, tienes un horrible raspón en la rodilla!- la peli blanca de apresuró a tomar unos desinfectantes y un par de algodones

\- Espera, Haku… no tan rápido… ¡Oh, ay, espera no tan fuerte!- se quejó la mayor al ver que Haku por poco perdía la cabeza al ver ese raspón que sangraba a borbotones

\- Lo siento, Megurine Nyan. Pero si duele es porque funciona- sentenció la peli blanca después de apretar con fuerza el algodón bañado en alcohol

\- ¡Ah, Ouch! ¡Para, deja eso por favor, Ouch!- se quejó la peli rosa, sin poder lograr nada, la peli blanca estaba decidida en curar con dolor a la herida

\- Escucha, esta herida es muy fea… así que debo cuidarla por el resto del día- dijo Haku con un extraño brillo en sus infiernos escarlata

\- N-no creo que sea necesario…- respondió Luka, a lo que recordó ``Momento, si Haku está conmigo… me será más fácil alejarme de Miku sin que se entere. Perfecto´´ - Está bien… cuando terminen las clases, necesito que vengas conmigo al club de natación-

\- ¡Hecho!- dijo muy feliz la peli blanca.

La mayor se retiró de la enfermería con su rodilla vendada y con un ligero rengueo hasta su salón; dejando a Haku sola.

Hasta que una rubia entró a la enfermería también

\- No necesitas ser tan buena con Megurine, recuerda que solo la cuidarás por hoy- la rubia observaba atenta a los orbes infernales de la peli blanca, como queriendo leerla con la mirada

\- Lo sé, Neru chan. Pero es que Megurine Nyan es tan sexy- dijo con voz soñadora, cosa que repugnó a la rubia

\- ¿Esa cosa, sexy?- dijo Neru con una sonrisa sarcástica –Megurine es todo menos sexy, y si lo fuera… ella no te conviene, sencillamente por el hecho de que es muy aburrida, callada y… aterradora ¿Alguna vez se te apareció por detrás? Sí fue así, entonces debiste haber sentido unas ligeras cosquillas en la espina dorsal, pero si no es así, te pierdes de eso- la rubia entrelazó sus brazos con un claro enojo, odiaba profundamente a Luka y quería que Miku no dejara suelto a ``su mascota´´ a cada rato

\- Bueno, de igual forma Megurine Nyan me dijo que si podía, así que debo acompañarla esta tarde a su club de natación- esto último le cayó como balde de agua fría a la rubia de orbes doradas

\- ¿¡Qué!?-

\- Relájate, Neru chan. Vámonos- dijo Haku y la tomó de la mano, sonrojando a la rubia –Es hora de ir a clases-

Ambas se retiraron del salón de enfermería y se dirigieron al suyo.

Mientras tanto, las clases se daban en aquella escuela. Faltaban pocos minutos para que las clases acabaran; pero una pequeña peli verde estaba más metida en otro tema del que se hablaba en clase o los pocos segundos que quedaban para ir a la academia de danza

_`` - Lily chan, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- dijo la peli verde al notar que estaban solas en la azotea, ni siquiera venía Miku o Luka_

\- _Es algo importante, por eso quería hablarte…- dijo la chica Masuda algo nerviosa, confundiendo un poco a la menor a su lado_

\- _Entonces, dilo. No te preocupes- _

\- _Es acerca de… Luki kun… últimamente está muy rara y no sé qué hacer- esas palabras dejaron helada a Gumi_

\- _¿Cómo que le ocurre algo?- _

\- _B-bueno, no sé en realidad… que fue lo que le pasó, pero… supongo que debió de ser muy malo porque después de que ambas llegáramos a casa me fui a lo de Luki kun y la encontré llorando- Gumi abrió la boca levemente de la impresión ¿Luka, llorando? _

\- _R-realmente no sé qué decirte, Lily chan. Tenemos que saber por qué Luka chan está así y podremos resolver todo esto- respondió la menor y Lily asintió._

_Decididas de que esa misma tarde le sacarían respuestas a Luka´´ _

Gumi suspiró como trigésima vez en todo el día, estaba preocupada, más no sabía qué hacer. El timbre sonó al fin, y todos salieron del salón de clases.

La menor acomodó sus cosas a paso lento, estaba más que claro que su inteligente cabecita estaba más que bombardeada de preguntas, que solo la mismísima peli rosa podía resolver.

Todo el grupo de amigas fue de camino al club de natación y a la academia de danza, donde las dos menores del grupo practicaban su coreografía con mucho esfuerzo.

Para desgracia de Miku, Luka venía con Haku a su lado, y la peli rosa le explicó que no podía llevarla hoy hasta la academia, por lo que se despidieron a mitad de camino.

Las demás llegaron al club de natación, como era la hora exacta habían llegado más que puntuales, y fueron recibidas por Rin y SeeU, quienes siempre llegaban puntuales. Rin sonrió para sí misma al ver que Luka llegó al mismo tiempo que ella, por lo general tardaba cinco minutos en venir puesto a que dejaba a Miku en la academia y volvía para el entrenamiento.

\- Veo que estás cumpliendo bien el trato- dijo Rin al oído de Luka

\- Cállate- fue lo único que dijo, antes de que Lily notara lo raro de su conversación.

Las clases avanzaron rápidas, puesto a que a pesar de andar un poco deprimida y con la rodilla, Luka logró hacer una gran carrera para todas.

Haku estaba muy emocionada con una cámara que, Dios sabe de dónde sacó, y comenzó a sacarle fotos a cada movimiento que Luka hacía

\- ¡Vamos, Lukita, enséñame tus músculos!- decía Haku mientras que un flash era despegado de la cámara -¡Sí, vamos, ahora haz una pose de niña inocente!- Luka solo rodó los ojos y obedeció a la enfermera -¡Sí, ahora haz una pose como si estuvieses por quitarte el traje de baño!-

\- ¡E-espera, espera, espera! ¡Sin desnudos, este es un club de natación no un sex club!- dijo SeeU en defensa de todas las personas que estaban entrenando tranquilas

\- P-pero sin desnudos esta colección no estaría completa- lloriqueó la peli blanca ante la interrupción de la menor

\- Existe el Photoshop, ¿No?- respondió la menor ante la insistencia de Haku

\- Sí, pero no sería nada sin lo autentico de Luka Megurine Nyan- A SeeU se le fue el alma al oír eso ¿Qué demonios? ¿¡Acaso todas estaban detrás de Luka!?

\- B-bueno, lamento informarte que por el momento tendrá que estar así de incompleta, así que por favor deja de distraerla ¿Sí?- la menor sonrió algo nerviosa al ver la mirada asesina de Haku sobre ella

\- Está bien, pero si veo algo muy atractivo no dudaré en usar todos los pixeles que tiene esta cosa- respondió Haku y las clases volvieron a la normalidad.

Pasaron unas horas, y las clases finalmente acabaron.

Y Lily no lo dudó y fue a buscar a Luka para sacarle respuesta.

Finalmente cuando la encontró, la encerró en el cuarto de limpieza del club. Luka lucia confundida, aunque su rostro serio no lo dejaba muy evidente

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- la Megurine preguntó, al encontrarse en silencio y rodeada de objetos de limpieza

\- Luki kun… ya es momento de que me digas… lo que pasó ayer- sentenció Lily, dejando boquiabierta a Luka

\- Escucha, sé que te prometí que te lo diría, pero ahora no…-

\- ¡Pero de verdad quiero ayudarte, Luki kun! ¡Tú eres mi amigo desde la infancia y no quiero verte triste, ni hablar sobre llorar!- la Megurine echó un paso para atrás al oír el grito de Lily

\- E-está bien… te lo diré… pero no se lo digas a nadie…-

La peli rosa empezó a contárselo todo a Lily, sin saber que, en la puerta del cuarto de limpieza, una niña curiosa estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

La menor escuchó hasta la última palabra posible, para luego irse del lugar con unas cuantas toallas en su mano, se suponía que debía haberlas dejado hace un tiempo, pero poco le importaba.

Lo que había escuchado había sido suficiente para detonar su corazón en pedazos. Pedazos que dolorosamente jamás podrían volverse a unir.

La menor caminó por los pasillos del club, hasta llegar a un área del recinto con plantas, podría decirse que era una especie de invernadero. Allí se sentó en un banquillo que había, y se rompió en llanto. La realidad fue aún más dura de lo que creía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? En realidad sabía que jamás estaría a la altura de _esa_ persona como para que pudiesen ser algo más

\- Disculpa, estás… ¿Llorando?- dijo una voz ajena, no conocida y que se escuchaba perfectamente

\- ¿Q-qué?- respondió tímidamente -¿Quién eres y d-dónde estás?- la menor no sabía si responder o todo eso era producto de su imaginación, sea como sea, estaba asustada

\- Estoy detrás de ti- una chica salió de entre los arbustos, asustando a la menor –Oh, lo siento. No quise asustarte, pero tenía que esconderme aquí si no quería que nadie me viera- respondió sencillamente

\- Ah, entonces ¿Por qué te escondes? Aunque más importante ¿Quién eres?-

\- Soy Neru, Akita Neru mucho gusto- la mayor le extendió un brazo a la menor al frente

\- SeeU Dan Hee, el gusto es mío- ambas soltaron sus manos y Neru habló primero

\- ¿Por qué llorabas?- la menor recordó todo lo que Luka y Lily habían hablado y su corazón volvió a romperse

\- Yo… tengo el corazón roto, la persona que más amo está con otra y no pude evitarlo, debía venir aquí-

\- Ah, ya veo… oh, escóndeme- dijo Neru y se regresó a su gran escondite entre los arbustos. La menor se exaltó a lo dicho por la rubia recién conocida, percatándose que había otra persona a su lado

\- ¿SeeU, qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz ya muy conocida y anhelada por la menor

\- ¿Rin Senpai, q-qué hace usted aquí?- la menor se sonrojó sin razón, cosa que a los ojos de Rin eso fue realmente tierno

\- Vine a buscarte para que vayamos a casa, noté que estabas tardando demasiado- si la menor no sintiese esa punzada en el corazón, las palabras de la rubia la emocionarían… pero ahora simplemente las captaba como amistad

\- Ah, está bien… deme un minuto, para que vaya a hacer una última cosa- Rin asintió y se retiró del invernadero, dejando a SeeU y el arbusto Neru a solas

\- ¿Quién era ella?- dijo Neru al ser visible otra vez

\- Es Rin, la ch-chica de la que hable recién- SeeU se sintió aún más triste con esas palabras, si que dolían

\- Ya veo, ¡Oh, debo esconderme otra vez!- advirtió Neru engulléndose nuevamente en los arbustos. SeeU no vio a nadie pasar, extrañando un poco a la menor

\- Puedes salir de allí, no hay nadie- dijo SeeU al notar que Luka, Lily y la chica que venía de compañía se habían ido –Por cierto, ¿De quién te escondes?-

\- Me escondo de la chica de pelo blanco que acaba de pasar- respondió Neru

\- ¿Te gusta acaso?- dijo SeeU, a lo que la otra rubia tragó sonoramente como si estuviese nerviosa ante lo dicho por la menor –Entonces, hagamos un trato… ¿Te parece?-

.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, las clases acabaron con normalidad y las chicas se dirigieron hasta el club de natación y las demás bailarinas a la academia.

Las que hacen natación llegaron hasta el club y antes de que su entrenamiento empezara a órdenes de SeeU, Len se apareció a dar una noticia de último minuto

\- Chicas, desde ahora SeeU ha dejado el equipo, según ella temporalmente. Así que una nueva compañera se nos unió esta tarde para practicar con ustedes, saluden por favor a…- Len se hizo un lado y dijo el nombre de la chica –Neru Akita-

A todas se les cayó la paletilla al notar que quien ahora reemplazaba a SeeU era una extraña, que posiblemente no sepa nada de natación.

Las prácticas empezaron, pero muy lejos de sus expectativas, Neru demostró ser un prodigio en el agua, entró de un perfecto clavado y superó a muchas demás nadadoras, impresionando hasta a Luka, quien aún no podía asimilar las cosas. Rin sin embargo, estaba furiosa, no sabía lo que pasaba, esperaba que no fuese otra de las jugadas de Luka para que le permitiese acercarse a Miku o algo por el estilo…

Pero, ¿Qué será de SeeU? Pero más importante aún ¿Por qué ese cambio tan raro?

Sea lo que sea; a Rin no le daba ni pisca de gracia…

**FIN**

**¡Ja, era broma! Esta historia continuará… **

**Gracias a todos los comentarios, que en verdad me animaron mucho y me gustó saber que en realidad si aparecieron más lectores que quieran expresar su amor/odio hacia mí… y mis historias…**

**En fin, hora de responder reviews!**

**Floor Megurine: **¿¡En verdad te gustaron mis historias!? Gracias :3 y me alegro y la verdad no esperaba que te parecieran entretenidas, (además de que mi primerísimo primer fic fue una mierda total, pero gracias de todos modos) y quiero decirte que a mí me fascina tu fic ``Solo te necesito a ti´´ y espero que venga el siguiente capítulo porque me muero de las ganas de saber que panza con todo esto. En fin, gracias y responderé a tu pregunta, si Rin le hubiese explicado eso a Luka el fic estaría terminado… Duh XD, nah broma… espero verte más seguido ¡Saludos y un beso con mucho hamor negitoroso!

** : **¡Llegó el cap 3 con todas las ganas de que mueras de la intriga! No, es broma… lo escribí rápido para que no sufras mucho… aunque con la terminación de este te hice sufrir, ñeh… tu sabrás que hacer

**Wisquion Yimakemore: **A Rin le importa tres pinches puerros lo que piense Luka, así que ya sabrás como viene la mano XD. Aquí está la continuación, así que… ¡Deleitate!

**Seven Minds: **¡Se te extrañaba por aquí, Seven chan! Me alegro que sigas leyendo estas subnormales historias, aunque corres el riesgo de volverte loca como yo, pero bueno… ¡Bienvenida al club! Nos vemos y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios

**Nelsykp:** Lo de la pregunta lo sabrás luego, ahora te dejaré en duda XD huehuehuehue, bueno… espero ver más reviews tuyos más seguido ¡Saludos!

**Marianasl: **Tus palabras en verdad me hicieron sentir especial, oh que bonito :3 y la Luka Acosadora Kawaii de Lolis Agua Marinas seguirá acosándola en próximos capítulos, por lo que su rol de acosadora no termina aquí. En fin, gracias por comentar y espero verte en el capitulo 4.

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, había subido este capitulo antes, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía leer el capitulo 3, así que aquí está de nuevo. ASÍ QUE A LEER NEGITORO QUE ES AÑO NUEVO, CARAJO**


	4. Primer evento ¡ARRUINADO!

\- Momento, Len…- dijo Rin atrayendo únicamente la atención de su hermano mayor

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Rin?- respondió el rubio sin saber exactamente a qué se debía la interrupción de su hermana

\- Neru… ¿Ella será nuestra nueva compañera?-

\- Creía haberlo dejado claro, Rin…- respondió su gemelo mientras observaba su libreta de documentos importantes-…pero no te preocupes, SeeU sigue siendo la tesorera del club, solo que ahora está en otro club-

\- ¿¡En qué club está!?- Rin tomó a Len de sus hombros y zarandeó al pobre chico que no tenía nada que ver con esto

\- ¡Woah, e-espera Rin cálmate!- dijo Len sin mucho éxito, su hermana estaba agitándolo con mucha decisión –De igual forma la verás en las prácticas del próximo mes, si ella está entrenando con el club de la escuela- Rin dejó de sacudir a Len al momento que dijo eso; no podía creer sus palabras del asombro que tenía

\- ¿Cómo dices que dices?- su ánimo se cayó al piso rotundamente y ahora solo tenía enojo, ira y furia que solo podría demostrarse en el agua o cuando le dé la paliza de su vida a Megurine Luka; la causante de todo este lío

\- Sí, Neru chan será reemplazante de SeeU chan en este entrenamiento y en los relevos también- Len no entendía a qué se debía el comportamiento extraño de su hermana menor, pero mejor no meterse en eso.

La rubia se despidió de su hermano y fue a meterse a la piscina para empezar a entrenar, suficientes emociones en un día y ya sentía su cerebro explotar.

Al ingresar al agua, notó que Luka estaba discutiendo con Neru, la rubia tenía una vena palpitante en su frente y su rostro desfigurado de la ira. Mientras que Luka,… mantenía su rostro como siempre

\- ¡Por supuesto que soy tu nueva compañera Megurine! ¿¡Qué crees que hago aquí entonces!?- bramó la rubia ya furiosa de lo ruda que había sido Luka con su pregunta `` ¿Eres nuestra nueva compañera?´´

\- Está bien,… lo siento- dijo Luka con su monótona voz sin siquiera creer en sus palabras

\- Grrr… no entiendo por qué Haku está interesada en ti, ¡Eres una piedra!-

\- Miku no diría eso…- respondió Luka con toda seguridad

\- ¡Me vale madres lo que ella diga, estamos hablando de ti!- Rin decidió ignorar la pelea de la peli rosa con la nueva rubia. En verdad no le importó el hecho de que Lily esté inútilmente evitando que su pelea acabe o el hecho de que Neru iba a estamparle una buena trompada a los dientes de Luka, tenía demasiado resentimiento con ella así que ¿Para qué evitarlo?...

Pero no esperaba a ver que la pelea avance, después de todo Lily logró acabar la pelea, Rin tenía su mente puesta en otra cosa. Le valía un reverendo cuerno lo que pasaba en la actualidad en su club, solo quería saber el porqué de la situación.

Por qué este cambio tan drástico, por qué un día como estos SeeU decidió dejar el club…

O mejor aún, _quién_ fue la o él causante. No lo sabía,… aunque esperaba sacar respuestas pronto…

Mientras tanto, en un club de natación en una escuela para niños ricos…

Una adolescente de hebras doradas, mirada de un profundo celeste como el cielo nadaba a toda velocidad mientras era observada por su profesor quien estaba más que feliz con la reciente situación que se presentó.

Mientras el profesor miraba con ojos de ilusión, algunas de sus compañeras miraban con desaprobación a SeeU murmurando cosas como ``esta chica quedará así de Loli por siempre´´ o `` ¿¡Cómo es posible que una bebé infantil como ella nade así!? Además, usa orejas de gato… lo cual está pasado de moda´´

A la menor Dan Hee no le importaba todo lo que decían, aunque no pudiese oírlo ahora, sabía que lo hacían. Siempre lo hacen, pero aparece Rin Senpai para salvarla y…

¡Otra vez pensando en Rin Senpai!

\- `` ¡Idiota, recuerda que estás aquí para sacarla de tu mente! ¡Es momento de que abandones esos sentimientos por ella! ¡Ella está con Miku! ´´- la menor se reprochó mentalmente, sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer… y eso único era olvidarse de Rin Senpai y sus sentimientos hacia ella.

SeeU acabó su vuelta en la piscina con gracia y velocidad, cosa que agradó a su entrenador y profesor de educación física Kiyoteru. La menor salió de la piscina y vio a su profesor acercársele con una toalla

\- Aquí tienes- dijo el profesor con una jovial sonrisa, la menor correspondió el gesto y susurró un pequeño ``gracias´´ -Escucha, tengo un grupo mejor que está entrenando para los próximos relevos regionales que se avecinan, y como tú ya vienes entrenada de otro club, sería bueno que conocieras a tu nuevo equipo, ¿Te parece?-

\- M-me parece… ¡Bien!- dijo la menor con entusiasmo, por fin tendría su lista de contactos… un poco más extensa

\- ¡Así se habla!- dijo entusiasta el castaño. El mayor llevó a SeeU a un área apartada de la piscina, donde habían tres chicas entrenando para los relevos de su escuela -¡Miki, Teto, Yokune, reúnanse!- dijo el profesor e instantáneamente las nombradas se reunieron con Kiyoteru

\- ¡Si, sensei!- dijeron al unísono

\- Les presento a su compañera que reemplazará a Defoko, Dan Hee chan, por favor preséntate-

\- SeeU Dan Hee, mucho gusto- la menor realizó una reverencia dejando perplejas a sus nuevas compañeras, quienes se enternecieron ante lo inocente y pequeña que se veía la menor –Espero que nos llevemos bien- todas soltaron un ``aaaw´´ como respuesta, SeeU les pareció demasiado adorable y eso, estaba bien.

La menor Dan Hee conoció mejor a sus compañeras.

La primera fue Miki Furukawa, una chica alta de buen cuerpo y pelo rojo con un mechón sobresaliente, y de hermosos ojos escarlata.

La segunda fue una peli rosa hiperactiva llamada Kasane Teto, tenía el mismo tamaño que SeeU y tenía su cabello atado a dos pequeñas coletas con forma de taladros.

Y por último era Clara… Ibáñez (N/A: No sé el apellido de Clara y me dio paja buscarlo en internet así que… lo siento) la chica tenía pelo negro y era de misma estatura que Miki, por lo que ambas eran las más altas del grupo.

Las clases para las cuatro continuaron, Miki le explicaba a SeeU todo el recorrido y los entrenamientos que se realizaban en el club de la escuela Vocaloid

\- Sé que vienes de un club de natación y además asistes a esta escuela, pero de igual forma practicamos de modos distintos las que asistimos al club de natación de la escuela ¿Entiendes?- dijo Miki notando que la menor entendía todo lo que ella le explicaba

\- Sí, comprendo. Por cierto, ¿El profesor está viendo hacer prácticas en conjunto?- Miki asintió ante lo dicho por su nueva amiga –Entonces,… ¿Con qué club o escuela?-

\- Con el club de natación Crypton- eso último no le gustó a SeeU, porque tendría que enfrentar a sus ex compañeras Luka, Lily y…

\- Rin Senpai…- susurró la menor con melancolía

\- Disculpa, ¿Qué?- dijo Miki sin entender lo que había dicho la menor

\- N-nada, es solo que soy tesorera de ese club, así que tendré que ver a mis ex compañeras-

\- Ya veo,… oye, ¿De casualidad eras compañera de Megurine Luka?- dijo Miki con una amplia sonrisa

\- S-sí, ¿Por qué?- la pequeña SeeU fue tomada de los hombros por Miki, quien casi pierde la cabeza al escuchar esa afirmación

\- ¡Eso es sorprendente! Aunque será difícil ganarle, dicen que es una prodigio en el agua- Miki rió sin gracia, el solo pensar que podría enfrentarse a ella le daba cosquillas en la espalda

\- Sí, ella es sorprendente, pero no solo ella; Lily Masuda, otra compañera, es impresionante en el estilo espalda ¡En los regionales en nuestra infancia, le ganó a un puñado entero de niños prodigio! Pero tendrías que ver a… R-Rin- el ánimo de SeeU decayó completamente al simple hecho de mencionar a su senpai , y nuevamente el hueco en su corazón se estrujó hasta tal punto de que le doliera un poco el pecho

\- Oye, ¿Estás bien?- Miki levantó suavemente el mentón de SeeU, encontrando sus infiernos escarlata con el cielo que resguardaban las orbes de la menor –Cada vez que mencionas a la tal Rin de repente te pones mal- Miki miraba preocupada a SeeU, la menor sacudió su cabeza y le respondió a la Furukawa con una sonrisa

\- No es nada, estoy bien. Solo son vagos recuerdos- la mayor no le creyó mucho, pero no la conocía realmente, así que no podía reclamar

\- Está bien, pero prométeme que no me ocultarás nada, si estás angustiada déjame ayudarte- Miki esbozó una sonrisa confiando en que la menor le dirá después lo que tanto le agobiaba

\- Sí, no te preocupes…- ambas chicas se quedaron viendo a los ojos, como si el mundo se hubiera borrado y estén ellas dos únicamente

\- ¡Oigan, ustedes dos, dejen de hacer Yuri y vengan a practicar!- dijo en tono juguetón la chica peli rosa

\- ¡Teto Idiota, no estábamos haciendo nada de eso!- Miki y SeeU se sonrojaron y fueron a practicar. La menor descubrió entonces, que sus nuevas compañeras se parecían mucho a sus viejas compañeras del club de natación Crypton.

Algo que le agradó en cierto modo, porque podía sentirse como en casa.

Mientras tanto, en el club de natación, una peli blanca seguía sacando fotografías a la peli rosa, aprovechando que ya no estaba SeeU para impedírselo. Por desgracia, a veces su mejor amiga y fiel compañera Neru Akita le regañaba el hecho de que malgastaba la memoria de la cámara en una piedra como Megurine. Pero la peli blanca Haku simplemente la calmó, alagando que si se sentía celosa podría sacarle unas fotos a ella.

Pero Neru se rehusó, por el simple tema de que tenía un orgullo demasiado fuerte.

Aunque Haku lo sabía, por eso le sacó algunas fotos discretas, para que la mayor luego no se quejara.

Las clases seguían avanzando conforme a cuanto se medían los tiempos, como la tesorera no estaba, Len se tomó la libertad de tomarle los tiempos a las chicas que entrenaban.

El chico notó que Neru tenía muy buenos tiempos, para ser su primer día de ingreso, por lo que atrajo su atención.

\- Neru chan, ¿Ibas a un club de natación o algo por el estilo?- le dijo Len a pocos segundos desde que atrajo la atención de la rubia

\- Etto,… sí, mi padre me enseñó desde pequeña y bueno, aquí estoy- la chica se encogió de hombros con una jovial sonrisa, no tenía porqué odiar a Len, al fin y al cabo sabía que no podría hacerle nada a Haku.

Pero lo que no notaron ambos rubios, fue que la peli blanca los observaba de manera hostil…

Las clases finalizaron y las chicas se vistieron para volver a casa. Neru y Haku fueron las primeras en irse; y luego llegaron las bailarinas Miku y Gumi, quienes buscaron a sus respectivas chicas.

\- Luka chan, Etto… d-deberíamos ir yendo a casa- dijo Miku sin la confianza que siempre tenía, lucía insegura y hasta evitaba la mirada de la mayor con la suya. Cosa que alteró a Luka

\- Sí… pero antes acompáñame a buscar unas cosas- dijo la Megurine y tomó de la mano a la menor, cosa que la hizo sonrojar violentamente.

Luka se llevó a Miku hasta los casilleros del club y buscó un papel que tanto había esperado conseguir

\- ¿Puedes tenerla un momento? Debo buscar algo- Luka le entregó un papel a Miku y esta se asombró al verlo

\- ¿Son los boletos para el recital?- dijo Miku con asombro y un extraño calor surgió en el pecho de la Hatsune - ¿Entonces sí irás?-

\- Por supuesto- dijo Luka ante la expresión infantil de su amiga, es decir, ¿Cómo podría perderse un espectáculo como ese? Jamás en su vida, ansiaba poder estar en el teatro deleitándose con el show que Miku y Gumi ofrecerían –Te prometí que iría, así que busqué las entradas ayer en la mañana-La menor de orbes agua marinas se sorprendió aún más, y ese calor en su pecho volvió a nacer seguido de un cosquilleo en el estómago

\- ``Eso explica lo que tenía que hacer según la nota´´- la menor esbozó una cariñosa sonrisa, sonrojando levemente a la Megurine

\- Muy bien, ya vámonos- dijo Luka y fue seguida por Miku.

Ya después de haberse despedido de todas, fueron derecho hasta el barrio. Luka como siempre caminaba callada, escuchando a la menor hablar, quien ahora se hallaba entretenida hablando del recital, que era en unos pocos días; pero Luka ya no pudo más con la curiosidad y dijo

\- ¿Van todas? Quiero decir, vienen Rin… SeeU… ¿O Len?- La menor miró extrañada a Luka, pero decidió responder a sus dudas

\- Por supuesto, bueno… Len no, según Rin él iba a tener un compromiso ese mismo día- explicó la menor, cosa que no agrado muy mucho a su acompañante, puesto a que eso significaba que debía mantenerse al margen con la menor Hatsune

\- Ah, está bien…- fue lo último que se dijo antes de que se percataran de que habían llegado a la casa de la menor

\- Muy bien, nos vemos mañana- dijo Miku y se adentró a su hogar

\- Ugh… s-sí- susurró Luka para sí misma y se dirigió a su hogar sin muchos ánimos.

Mientras tanto, SeeU caminaba sola en los pasillos de su escuela, sus prácticas habían concluido y había formado más amistades; cosa de la cual estaba muy orgullosa. No es que le molestase estar con las chicas, de hecho le agradaba la silenciosa compañía de Luka, las cómicas conversaciones con Lily y las dulces palabras de su Rin Senpai…

\- ``Grrr, ¡No! ¡Deja de pensar en eso, idiota! Recuerda lo que acordaste´´- se reprochó la menor y se dirigió a la cama cucheta que compartía con la Kagamine. Se quitó los zapatos y sus medias, y subió la escalerilla de la cama y se recostó allí. La menor observó con pereza su cuarto y su cama, notando que estaba aplastando una prenda de vestir.

Ya sabía de qué se trataba, cuando la atrajo con su mano perezosamente notó que era su chaqueta del club de natación, la olfateó y reconoció con melancolía el aroma que la chaqueta desprendía.

Hasta que recordó con amargura el suceso que había ocurrido el día anterior; y sus ojos se humedecieron profundamente, una pequeña lágrima consiguió desprenderse y deslizarse por su mejilla izquierda.

La menor esperaba que nada de lo que ocurría fuese verdad, y si así lo fuese ¿Cómo sobreviviría? Obviamente, jamás recurriría al método de costarse las venas de sus muñecas o ingerir drogas en exceso, jamás. La menor era consciente de que tenía familia, de que su hermano mayor Usee no le gustaría nada saber que su hermanita pequeña se mandaba esas macanas o sus padres, de los cuales ellos siempre estaban orgullosos de sus hijos ¿Cómo podría fallarles?

Y sus lágrimas empezaron a descender abruptamente, quizás sí debería hablarle a la pelirroja Miki para pedir consejos; ya que la mayor era muy inteligente y brillante en todos los aspectos, así que ¿Por qué no?

La menor cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de la pelirroja, por suerte les había pedido sus números o si no estaría llorando sola.

La pelirroja no tardó en contestar y eso fue un alivio para SeeU

\- ¡Hola, SeeU chan! ¿Qué pasa?- dijo la Furukawa con mucho ánimo, cosa que agradó un poco a la rubia

\- E-Etto… Miki Senpai, ¿P-puedo ir a su casa?- la mayor se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de voz de SeeU y le dijo

\- Por supuesto que sí- la menor no lo pensó dos veces y se bajó de su cama, tirando su chaqueta al suelo en el proceso, pero no lo notó… su vista estaba tan nublada de lágrimas que se le hacía imposible ver con claridad.

La menor llegó a la habitación de Miki, que era compartida también con Clara, pero esta se hallaba ausente, según Miki la morocha tenía una cita con su novio Bruno.

La mayor la hizo sentar en su cama, la cama de debajo de la cucheta y comenzaron a platicar

\- Dime, SeeU ¿Qué es lo que te pasó?- habló la mayor, notando que la pequeña rubia aún tenía lagrimales en los ojos

\- V-verás… Rin Senpai, es la chica de la que… estoy enamorada- la menor cerró fuertemente los ojos, esperando gritos desaforados de la pelirroja, pero esta permaneció callada

\- ¿Hum? ¿Por qué te detienes?- dijo Miki al notar tan raro comportamiento

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿No vas a gritarme que doy asco por albergar sentimientos hacia alguien de mi mismo sexo?- la menor miró insegura a Miki, quien ladeó la cabeza

\- No opino que está bien ni que está mal, en realidad ese tema me da igual siempre en cuando sea amor verdadero,… así que, si te gustan las chicas, no voy a armarme problemas, es tu cuerpo… no el mío- respondió Miki con tono práctico y que infundía sabiduría

\- B-bien, eso suena genial… en fin, l-lo que pasó fue… yo mantengo sentimientos hacia Rin, pero un día la vi con otra compañera, que va a danza. Y la mejor amiga de la que va a danza, o sea Megurine Luka, perdió una apuesta con Rin y ahora debía mantenerse alejada de Miku…- de los ojos de la menor escurrían lágrimas amargas, el solo hecho de recordar esos evento y ya podía llorar a mares

\- Ahora entiendo porque te ponías tan mal cuando la mencionabas,…- Miki echó un suspiro largo para regresar hablar -… Pero no tienes que preocuparte, si ya sabes que la perdiste no te preocupes, hay muchos peces en el mar, y si ella no pescó,… se está perdiendo de una persona maravillosa como lo debes ser tú, SeeU chan- la mayor acarició delicadamente la suave mejilla de la menor quien se sonrojó ante ese inesperado tacto.

\- Etto,… yo pienso que Miki Senpai también es una persona maravillosa, así que no dudo el hecho de que debe tener un sinfín de pretendientes- SeeU esbozó una pequeña y tímida sonrisita, haciendo reír a la mayor

\- Oh, bueno… gracias, SeeU chan, viniendo de ti suena estupendo- la Furukawa se sonrojó levemente, pero por fortuna SeeU no pudo notarlo

\- O-oye, ¿Estás l-libre este sábado?-

Los días pasaron, y por fin el tan ansiado sábado llegó. Las dos menores bailarinas ya se hallaban en los camerinos, esperando a poder salir para realizar su actuación. Sus amigas ya habían llegado, y como siempre, el estómago de Chewbacca que tenía Lily no dejaba de rugir, decidieron comprar palomitas y una gaseosa pequeña.

Y estaban Luka, Lily y Rin presentes, pero faltaba SeeU, cosa que extrañó mucho a la Kagamine

\- Ñom, ñom… ¿Dónde está SeeU, Rin? Está tardando demasiado, ñom, ñom…- dijo Lily mientras engullía un puñado de palomitas a su boca

\- No lo sé- respondió Rin mientras le daba una chequeada a su reloj de pulsera –Dijo que vendría con una acompañante, pero se está tardando demasiado…- Lily enarcó una ceja con confusión, pero se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

Pasaron unos minutos en lo que llegaban más personas para ver el espectáculo.

Hasta que, de repente, apareció SeeU, pero justo como había dicho Rin, no estaba sola. A su lado estaba una pelirroja desconocida para las tres chicas.

La menor saludó a todas con voz baja

\- Hola chicas, ya llegue- la menor esbozó una tierna sonrisa, cosa que hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa en su acompañante –Les presento a Miki, ellas son…- cuando la menor estuvo a punto de presentar a sus amigas, el espectáculo empezó. Haciéndola callar para que todas se concentraran.

El espectáculo fue grandioso ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Miku y Gumi pudiesen lograr tan dolorosas piruetas? Es más, sonreían y parecían disfrutar su coreografía, en otras palabras, vivían la danza clásica.

Cuando el espectáculo termino, Luka fue la primerísima primera persona en levantarse y aplaudir, cosa que no extrañó a Rin, ni mucho menos a Lily. Ya sabían que Luka le estaba aplaudiendo especialmente a Miku, así que Lily alentó a su pequeña mejor amiga Gumi y aplaudió con muchas ganas, resonando el eco de sus palmas.

Pasaron unos minutos, y ya todos empezaban a retirarse del gran teatro, mientras que Luka, Lily, Rin, SeeU y su acompañante esperaban ansiosas a que llegaran las dos bailarinas para luego ir al cine como festejo.

Por fin las menores llegaron y Lily como un rayo corrió a abrazarlas

\- ¡Woah, Lily chan! ¡Suéltame!- reclamó entre risas l menor Megpoid

\- ¡Jamás, su actuación fue alucinante!- dijo la mayor para luego soltarlas y regalarles una amplia sonrisa a ambas

\- Así que, ustedes son Miku y Gumi- dijo la pelirroja abriéndose paso a la conversación de las chicas –Déjenme decirles que tienen mucho talento, ustedes son impresionantes- concluyó la pelirroja muy orgullosa

\- Etto… g-gracias, aunque no es para tanto, después de todo somos bailarinas normales, no somos las mejores- aclaró Miku muy avergonzada por el cumplido –Por cierto, tú eres la chica de la que habló SeeU chan ayer…-

\- ¡Oh, sí! Que descuidada soy- dijo SeeU y prosiguió – Chicas ella es Miki Furukawa y es mi…-

\- Soy su novia- completó la pelirroja, cosa que a Rin no le gustó para nada. Miku lo notó, puesto a que su gran habilidad de leer miradas le dijo que Rin observaba a la pelirroja con ojos de odio

\- No es cierto, tonta. Es mi amiga y nueva compañera del club de natación- sentenció la menor Dan Hee con una sonrisa, cosa que no cayó muy bien a la Kagamine – Por cierto, Miki ellas son Luka- dijo señalando a la peli rosa que por ahora seguía callada

\- ¡No es cierto!- dijo Miki sin creérselo del todo, pero vaya que buena sorpresa –La admiro mucho Megurine Sama, usted es la razón por la cual nado- la pelirroja tomó las manos de Luka y esta se sonrojó levemente al escuchar esos halagos

\- Bueno,… g-gracias aunque sigo sin entender como me conoces- respondió la Megurine

\- Y ella es Lily- dijo señalando a la rubia

\- ¡Oh, a usted también la admiro mucho! Según SeeU chan, le ganaste a un puñado de niños prodigio-

\- B-bueno, no es por presumir pero… es la pura verdad- finalizó la rubia con mucho orgullo

\- Y ella es R-Rin- finalizó la menor señalando a la Kagamine, Miki le dirigió una sorprendida mirada a la Kagamine para luego saludarla

\- Wow, por fin nos conocemos. De la poca estadía de SeeU en el club eh escuchado mucho sobre ti,… Rin- finalizó con un tono hostil hacia la rubia para luego dirigirse hacia todas –Bien, es momento de festejarles a las bailarinas, un espectáculo como el de recién no debe ser menospreciado- Miki pasó un brazo alrededor del cuello de SeeU -¡Vamos al cine!-

\- ¡Sí!- respondió entusiasta la chica Masuda y siguió al par muy feliz de que podría ver una película, en cambio Rin hervía de celos y unas ganas terribles de partirle la nariz a la ``nueva´´ se apoderaron de ella, pero tuvo autocontrol y no hizo nada. Simplemente se limitó a seguirlas con una cara de bulldog que se notaba a kilómetros, pero solo Miku se limitó a observarla.

Llegaron al cine y pagaron el boleto para ver la película, irónicamente era una película bastante mala según Miku y Rin.

Y aprovechando eso, la rubia le preguntó si podía acompañarla al baño, la Hatsune aceptó, puesto a que sabía que la rubia quería hablar de _ese _tema con ella.

Mientras, ya habían llegado al baño y discutieron un poco, pero la Hatsune aún seguía intentando hacer entrar en razón a Rin

\- No lo entiendes, esa chica quiere robarse a SeeU a costa mía- dijo una Rin muy furiosa –Y además, lo hace frente a todas y sin disimulo-

\- Lo sé, lo noté. O tal vez tú te estés dejando llevar por los celos- respondió la Hatsune casi al borde de rendirse, era muy difícil hacer entrar en razón a la mayor

\- No lo creo, no soy celosa- Miku enarcó una ceja y dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro -¡Que no lo soy! Además, si lo fuera, este no es el caso… algo malo está pasando- Rin apretó sus dientes con rabia, cosa que hizo a la Hatsune suspirar pesadamente

\- Bueno, cálmate. Intentaré pensar en algo rápido para que distraigas a SeeU mientras que nosotras entretenemos a Miki- sentenció la Hatsune, cosa que al parecer de Rin no era mala idea

\- Puede ser, pero entonces ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Le pregunto por qué se fue del club?-

\- ¿¡Estás loca!? Debe ser un tema muy sensible para ella, o quizás… lo siento si lo que voy a decir pueda doler, pero quizás se esté cansando de que tenga pocas amistades… quizás solo quiera expandirse, solo un poquito- replicó la menor Hatsune

\- Grrr, sea lo que sea esa ``expansión´´ se está metiendo en la boca del lobo y si quiero conquistarla debo sacarla de ahí- dijo la Kagamine muy segura de sí misma

\- ¿Y qué pasa si no quiere que la saques?- Rin enarcó una ceja ante ese comentario –No me mires así, es solo una suposición, ¿Qué pensarías si en realidad fueras tú la boca del lobo?-

\- Por Dios Miku, eso es ridículo, esa tal Miki o lo que sea no es la heroína es solo un lobo disfrazado de cordero, estoy segura de que todo esto es una máscara para engañarnos- Rin se cruzó de brazos algo cansada de todo este asunto

\- Bueno, no sé qué decirte, quizás tú la veas así pero,… si no luchas ahora, quizás Miki sea la que gane el corazón de SeeU el día de mañana- Rin bajó la mirada muy furiosa

\- ¿¡Entonces qué cojones puedo hacer!?- Rin aprisionó en la pared del baño a la menor, quien solo miró a la Kagamine con terror ante esa reacción… sintiendo el aliento de Rin con el suyo mezclados, era algo que la ponía los pelos de punta… solo esperaba que ocurriese un milagro para salvarse…

Mientras, en la sala de cine, las cinco chicas observaban la película, concentradas en cada escena que las deleitaba en un momento tan fabuloso como ese

\- Oigan,… Miku y Rin están tardando demasiado en el baño,… ¿Creen que estén haciendo cosas sucias?- dijo Lily atrayendo la atención de Luka y Gumi

\- Lily chan, no digas eso, estamos frente a mucha gente- le regañó la menor Megpoid

\- ¿Qué?- dijo Lily encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndose la inocente –Fue solo una suposición, tal vez esté en lo incorrecto, tal vez no… qué se yo- Ante esa duda, Luka se levantó y dijo

\- Yo iré a buscarlas- y se fue sin mediar palabras

\- Suerte, supongo- susurró Lily al ver que su amiga se retiraba de la sala con mucha determinación.

La mayor buscó el baño con un poco de ansiedad, en verdad esperaba no creer que esas ``coas sucias´´ fuesen a ser verdad.

Por fin halló el baño y entró al mismo. Topándose con la imagen de Miku siendo acorralada en la pared por Rin, cosa que enfadó bastante a la peli rosa

\- ¡Tú, maldita!- rugió la Megurine, haciendo que Rin y Miku se separaran abruptamente

\- ¿L-Luka chan?- susurró Miku con mucho miedo, jamás había escuchado a Luka hablar de esa forma, ese temperamento no lo tenía nunca

\- ¿Pero qué...?- Rin fue interrumpida por un ágil puñetazo en la mejilla -¿¡Pero qué cojones te pasa ahora!?- Rin se llevó una mano a la mejilla afectada

\- ¿Qué te parece que hago, idiota?- Luka tomó del cuello de la campera negra de Rin, elevándola un poco

\- Luka chan, para por favor- suplicó Miku al no soportar lo violenta que estaba siendo con la Kagamine. Sin notar que otras chicas salían del baño apresuradas de que se arme un gran escándalo

\- ¡Bájame, me ahorcas!- gritó Rin pegándole patadas a Luka, quien a duras penas las soportada

\- ¡Alto ahí, ustedes!- dijo una policía mientras separaba a ambas chicas de su pelea, al parecer las chicas que salieron del baño llamaron a la policía –Ustedes tres vienen conmigo- las tomó del brazo a Luka y Rin y las llevó afuera, pero antes le ordenó a Miku que la siguiera.

Las tres adolescentes fueron vetadas del cine por tres meses, que bien,… ¿Ahora cómo podría explicarles a sus amigas sobre su ausencia?

Aunque no era lo que más le preocupaba, la verdad a Miku ya casi le dejaban de importar algunas cosas. Estaba confundida, aterrada, enfadada, pero… sobre todo decepcionada, ¿Acaso sus ojos la engañaron? O… ¿En verdad Luka pudo hacerle daño a Rin? La Hatsune se lo creía imposible, puesto a que Luka siempre estaba al lado de Rin cuando la bailarina se iba a sus clases. Pero ahora que Rin la acorralo a Miku por desesperación, Luka la atacó a la Kagamine ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Luka era así de violenta? No lo sabía, y eso la asustaba.

Luka por su lado, estaba observando a Miku con timidez. Y además estaba enojada consigo misma, pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¿Rin hubiera besado a Miku? Por más que apreciara a Rin, de manera fraternal, no podía permitirle tal osadía.

La mayor llamó a Miku

\- Miku, yo…-

\- Me voy a casa- sentenció sin mirar a Luka, ni a Rin. Solo avanzó unos pasos y fue frenada nuevamente por la Megurine

\- ¡No, espera!-

\- No Luka,… no voy a esperar, iré a casa ahora mismo- respondió la Hatsune y avanzó hacia el camino hasta su casa.

Luka le echó una discreta mirada a Rin, quien estaba con la mirada pegada a sus zapatillas, Luka decidió hacer un acto de cobardía del cual, estaría sumamente arrepentida y se fue.

Se fue derecho a su casa, sin darle un ``adiós´´, simplemente se fue. Dejando a la Kagamine sola.

Mientras tanto, de camino al gran barrio en la colina, la joven de coletas agua marinas soltaba silenciosas lágrimas con suma tristeza, no podía creerlo. En realidad, _no quería creerlo. _

Pero la realidad fue aún más dura de lo que había planeado.

Finalmente llegó a su casa, y se fue directo a su habitación, donde se tiró boca abajo a su cama y abrazó con firmeza la almohada y se dejó llevar por las lágrimas. Desatando un desgarrador llanto, que, sin saber… era apreciado por Luka desde la lejanía. La ventana de Miku se hallaba abierta, y daba justo a una vista privilegiada de Luka, quien solo pudo ahogar un sollozo al presenciar la imagen de la niña perfecta, amada por todos y la misma Megurine derrumbarse en un santiamén. Todo por culpa de la peli rosa…

Había caído la noche, ya las chicas se habían enterado del incidente, en especial SeeU, quien no pudo soportarlo más y se fue a casa, sin siquiera mediar palabra hacia Miki, ni menos a Rin,…

Quien solo pudo ver su partida como una pérdida de esperanzas…

Ahora mismo, las diez y media de la noche, Rin estaba de camino a su escuela, seguramente llamaría la atención de sus profesores y directivos, pero poco le importaba, si al fin y al cabo ya no tenía nada que perder.

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta para ingresar a su escuela, una voz conocida, pero que no deseaba escuchar se le apareció a sus espaldas

\- Vaya, por fin nos conocemos…- Rin se dio la vuelta, topándose abruptamente con un cuerpo un poco más alto, que a simple vista se le distinguía un mechón en forma interrogante sobresaliente de su larga cabellera…

\- Rin Senpai…- rió suavemente y de forma hostil, cosa que no tranquilizó en lo más mínimo a la Kagamine…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¡Pero cuando se me plazca la gana escribir! **

**Ahora a responder reviews:**

**Seven Minds: **Hice una Rin muy cruel, pero ya en serio, fue para hacerlos sufrir (?) Y sí, es una pinche egoísta (Quémenla y tírenla al río) Pero bueno, ya todo se solucionará, tal vez sí tal vez no, yo que sé, lo único que tengo en mente son más complicaciones y creo que SeeU se suicidará… Nah, era broma (Me despedirían si hago eso) En fin, espero verte en el próximo capitulo y no te preocupes, yo estoy bien, lo que anda mal en mí es mi salud mental (Según mi doctor soy inestable, pero ¿Qué sabe él? ¡Consiguió su titulo en internet!) En fin, adiós.

**Marianasl: **Ehehehe, te trolleé con el FIN, ¡Pero NO! Esta historia jamás acabará y sigue rezándole a Yisus para que llegue el final feliz o… que este fic sea terminado, no sé. Lo que llegue primero, en fin espero verte en siguientes caps y espero también la actualización de tu fic, MADRE MÍA que está buenísima la trama. Saludos.

**Nelsykp: **¿A ti también te trolleé con el FIN? Ehuehuehuehue no te preocupes, ahí más adelante habrá más sufrimiento y llantos. Y tienes razón, Neru está ciega de celos, porque Luka es la Vocaloid más sexy del Mundo. Pero bueno, ya sabes, siempre hay quienes están celosos, como yo que nadie me elige para que me hagan un harem ¿¡Por qué nadie me quiere!? En fin, nos vemos en próximos caps, saludosss.

**En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Complicaciones menores

\- Vaya, por fin nos conocemos…- Rin se dio la vuelta, topándose abruptamente con un cuerpo un poco más alto, que a simple vista se le distinguía un mechón en forma interrogante sobresaliente de su larga cabellera…

\- Rin Senpai…- rió suavemente y de forma hostil, cosa que no tranquilizó en lo más mínimo a la Kagamine…

\- ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?- respondió Rin con temor e inseguridad

\- No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño- rió la chica –Sólo te esperaba para hacerte una advertencia- la misteriosa chica apresó a Rin en las rejas de la entrada y la miró intensamente a los ojos –Por tus acciones, tú no te mereces a SeeU, ella merece a alguien que la haga feliz y que la comprenda, no que intente alejar a otras personas-

\- ¿Acaso intentas hacerle algo a SeeU, Furukawa?- respondió Rin con decisión, a lo que la pelirroja negó con la cabeza

\- No, jamás le haría daño, jamás le haría algo que pudiera hacerla llorar como tú lo hiciste el primer día en nuestro club- sentenció Miki, haciendo callar a Rin, la rubia abrió intensamente los ojos sin creer la información

\- ¿Q-qué dices?- susurró Rin, a lo que Miki esbozó una suave sonrisa

\- Bueno, no sé toda su historia, pero lo que sí sé es que tú intentas alejar a Megurine Luka de tu novia Miku; cosa que no le agradó a SeeU, ella me dijo que le preocupaba que su amistad pudiese cambiar- explicó con expresión seria

\- ¿Novia? Miku no es mi novia- replicó Rin, haciendo dudar un poco a la Furukawa

\- Si lo niegas será peor para todas, pero en especial para SeeU, quien ya está muy confundida- sentenció la mayor –Además, viendo como Megurine se lanzó sobre ti entonces creo que ella también intenta alejarte de la peliacua-

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo con Luka? ¡Es su culpa de que todo esto pasara! ¡Es su culpa de que ahora todas crean que Miku es mi novia! ¡Y es su culpa de que TÚ aparecieras!- bramó la Kagamine, haciendo que Miki retrocediera unos pasos

\- Bien,… sin embargo, espero que lo tengas como advertencia…- Miki cerró los ojos pensativa y dijo -…Si no comienzas a reconquistar el corazón de SeeU desde ahora; yo lo haré…- Miki se apartó de Rin y abrió las rejas de la escuela y entró sin mediar más palabras… Rin sin embargo, quedó impactada ante esas palabras

\- `` ¿Reconquistar?´´- pensó Rin -``Entonces,… todo este tiempo,… ¿SeeU estuvo enamorada de mí?…- la rubia no sabía qué hacer; entonces ya entendía todas las señales que le enviaba Miki esta mañana; le estaba enseñando quién era mejor de las dos, y al parecer SeeU se sintió más cómoda con la pelirroja.

Rin suspiró y entró a la escuela. Cerrando la reja tras de sí.

Al fin llegó a su habitación, después de que el rector de la escuela y el guardia de turno la encontraran deambulando por ahí. Rin dio su explicación y se fue, obviamente había mentido, no podía decir que había ido al cine con unas amigas y había sido vetada del mismo por tres meses y que sus amigas se fueron tristes y que la rubia se había quedado en el parque observando vagamente el estanque de patos para luego volver a la escuela y darse cuenta gracias a tu nueva rival que el amor de su vida siempre la había amado.

Por suerte le creyeron, y la dejaron en paz.

La rubia entró cautelosamente a su habitación compartida, sin prender la luz, pues obviamente apreciaba a SeeU y no le daría la tortura de que prendiera la luz y la pobre se cegara de tan inesperada acción. Por lo que ingresó pausadamente y controlando su respiración, pasó hasta llegar al frente de la cama cucheta, compartida con SeeU y ella misma. La rubia observó al rostro dormido de SeeU, Rin notó que la menor tenía unos rastros de lágrimas en los ojos, y eso por supuesto que hizo un hueco en su corazón, realmente SeeU había sufrido más que ella. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Rin era la verdadera culpable…

En primer lugar, sabía los sentimientos de Luka hacia Miku, sabía lo mucho que apreciaba a la peliacua, pero Rin sin importarle le pidió consejos y hasta intentó apartarla de Luka solo para que no interrumpiera más sus planes de conquistas. Ya hasta había olvidado los chocolates que, inútilmente había escondido. Y también por culpa de la rubia, ahora todas pensaban que Miku era su novia, cuando la realidad era muy diferente, apreciaba a Miku y hasta se atrevería a decir que era demasiado linda, pero ella solo esperaba que fuese SeeU a quien pudiese decirle lo linda que se veía todos los días sin lucir como acosadora, o peor aún, una pervertida.

Ella no quería eso, odiaría saber que SeeU ya no la quería, pero al parecer faltaba poco para que la menor se rindiera a los pies de Miki; quien por mucho que odiaba admitirlo, era muy buen partido.

Rin cerró los ojos con fuerza, por suerte la poca luz que entraba era la de la luna llena que atravesaba las cortinas, y le daba directamente al rostro de la menor Dan Hee y el suyo propio. Demasiado romántico, pero Rin no estaba de humor para el romanticismo.

De repente, SeeU se removió en su cama y luego soltó un suave suspiro; enterneciendo a Rin. Pero pronto sus ojos fueron abiertos, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su Senpai la observaba dormir

\- ¿R-Rin Senpai?- dijo la menor con voz adormilada, cosa que alarmó a la Kagamine

\- H-Hola, SeeU chan… lo siento, ¿Te asusté?- respondió Rin, intentando mantener el control de la situación

\- Solo un poquito,…- susurró la menor, esbozando una tímida sonrisa –por cierto, ¿Por qué me está observando, Senpai?-

\- E-eh, n-no… solo verificaba si estabas durmiendo, acabo de llegar- se excusó la Kagamine

\- Ah, ya veo,… entonces, buenas noches Senpai,…- susurró SeeU y la mayor asintió y se fue a acostar, mirando las maderas que sostenían el colchón de SeeU

\- Descansa- dijo Rin a su kohai

\- Que sueñes con los angelitos…- susurró la menor con voz adormilada, para luego quedarse dormida nuevamente

\- Igualmente- ``Aunque yo soñaré con MI angelito´´ susurró Rin, esbozando una sonrisa para su pensamiento. Esta vez, haría todo el trabajo ella misma, y le demostraría a Miki que sí se merece el amor de la menor Dan Hee.

Mientras tanto, en un barrio posicionado en una colina, una chica de 16 años se encontraba en la escalera que quedaba entre medio de las casas, eran las 3 de la mañana, pero poco le importaba. El frío de la noche invadía su cuerpo, por suerte su pijama de ``Ratón´´ podía protegerla, puesto a que era una campera liviana con una capucha con orejas de ratón, unos pantalones largos muy calentitos y una diminuta colita del animal que representaba el pijama, en los pies usaba unas pantuflas con garras. Haciendo de la menor un ángel en pijama…

El viento fresco chocaba con su cuerpo, pero estaba distraída por una bola de pelos blanca que a menudo le entregaba comida y agua y lo metía a su casa en temporadas de frío. Esa bola de pelos blanca era un pequeño gatito de ojos verdes que siempre esperaba en las escaleras frente a la propiedad Hatsune, esperando principalmente a la menor de la familia, quien siempre venía acompañada de otra chica.

Pero ahora, la otra chica, estaba ausente.

Pero a la Hatsune no le gustaba en nada, sabía que Luka había llegado muy lejos con Rin esa tarde en el cine, realmente le dolía, no quería que Luka se fuera por culpa de Rin o que abandonase la natación para no volver a verla nunca más. La Hatsune no quería eso, admiraba la pasión de Luka en el agua, admiraba sus movimientos, admiraba su decisión al momento de competir de verdad, en realidad, admiraba mucho a su peli rosa. La amaba demasiado, cada gesto, por más que sea escosa, los amaba, en especial las pequeñas sonrisas que solo Miku podía percibir.

Sonaba egoísta, pero amaba ser egoísta cuando se trataba de compartir gestos de su peli rosa con otras personas.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas, y tomó su celular y marcó un número en específico.

Mientras tanto, en una casa en la cima de la colina, una joven se hallaba despierta. No había logrado conciliar el sueño.

Pero de repente, su celular empezó a vibrar. Haciendo que su legítima dueña pegara un pequeño brinco del susto, la chica tomó el ruidoso aparato y notó que era una llamada

\- ¿Miku?- susurró para sí misma y contestó el teléfono -¿Diga?-

\- Luka chan, que bueno que contestas,…- dijo Miku y rió un poco sin gracia, por lo que pudo deducir Luka era que Miku estaba esbozando una sonrisa de idiota – Etto, ¿Estabas durmiendo?-

\- No, no pude dormir, ¿Por qué?- respondió Luka, algo extrañada

\- A-ah esto,… entonces, ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Se está poniendo muy frío aquí afuera…- dijo la menor, a lo que Luka rápidamente contestó

\- ¿Cómo que afuera? ¿Dónde estás?- Luka se paró lo más rápido que su agotado cuerpo le permitió y salió de su casa, su cuerpo recibió el fuerte frío que su cuerpo haya sentido jamás, Tokio podía ser hermoso y todo, pero en las mañanas era un congelador. Pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando vio a la menor Hatsune sentada en las escaleras con el frío que hacía en la mañana –Miku…- le llamó la atención, la menor rápidamente se dio la vuelta, encarando a la mayor

\- Etto, Arigato por abrirme la puerta, Luka chan- susurró Miku, pero Luka estaba impactada al notar que Miku tenía los ojos un poco rojos, mirada cansada y ojeras súper marcadas. En otras palabras, la menor lucía deplorable

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, Miku?- dijo Luka con algo de impaciencia

\- Etto, salí a tomar algo de aire fresco. Ya sabes, me gusta ver el mar desde aquí a estas horas, y más con este aire - rió Miku, sin gracia aparente –Además, debiste salir antes, el amanecer se vio precioso-

\- ¿Amanecer? Momento, ¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?- dijo Luka –Ah, no importa mejor, entra a mi casa. Te serviré té caliente para que no pesques un resfriado- Miku entró sin titubeos a la casa de la Megurine, estaba muy cansada como para discutir esas cosas.

Luka mandó a la cama a la pequeña Miku.

La menor se acostó sintiendo el confortante calor que emanaba la cama, era el calor de Luka y lo sabía, abrazó la almohada aspirando el aroma a sandía y menta que siempre llevaba Luka.

La mayor llegó a la habitación, tiempo después, con una bandeja con dos tazas de té, uno para ella y otro para la menor.

La Hatsune y la Megurine bebieron sus bebidas calientes en silencio; la menor estaba en la cama junto a la misma peli rosa que siempre era protagonista de sus sueños más sucios e indecentes y otros tranquilos en los que ambas están tomadas de la mano o algo.

La mayor decidió iniciar la conversación primero

\- Miku, dime la verdad,… ¿Estás de novia con Rin?- esa pregunta golpeó en lo más puro de Miku, eso era mentira y esperaba a que Luka le creyera

\- N-no,… solo la estoy ayudando con algo especial- respondió la menor, sintiendo su vista cegarse por algunas lágrimas

\- M-Miku, ¿P-por qué lloras?- dijo Luka tratando de que la menor no hiciera un llanto del cual pudiera lamentarse

\- N-no es eso, e-es que,… a veces pienso que no tienes confianza suficiente en mi cuando estoy algo lejos de ti, ¿En verdad creíste que estaba con Rin?- La mayor asintió y escondió su irada bajo su flequillo – Luka chan, t-tú sabes que lo que hiciste está mal,… y si te molestaba tanto que me juntara un poco más con Rin, me lo hubieras dicho-

\- Sí, lo sé… pero; estaba tan asustada,… en verdad, no quiero que me dejes, ya tengo suficiente soledad como para que me abandones- susurró Luka, echándose de espaldas a una gran almohada dando su vista al techo. Estaba algo preocupada por lo que había dicho, más se sintió algo bien, por lo menos tenía una carga menos

\- Luka chan, tú…- dijo Miku mirando intensamente a la mayor -… ¿Te sientes muy sola aquí?-

\- Como no tienes idea- respondió Luka dando su vista hacia la menor, quien agachó su cabeza apenada –Pero gracias a ti me siento protegida, contenida y,… la soledad se va. Por eso temo que Rin te aparte de mi; en verdad planeo toda una vida en la cual tú también estés, con nuestras parejas o aún solteras, pero que jamás me dejes sola- finalizó con una cansina sonrisa

\- Y-yo,… ¡Yo tampoco quiero que me aparten de tu lado!- la menor se lanzó a los brazos de Luka, quien como podía dejaba las tazas en el suelo.

La menor estrujó entre sus brazos a su peli rosa, apoyando su rostro en el pecho de Luka y entrelazando sus piernas. Luka correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo su camiseta siendo humedecida por las lágrimas de Miku, quien repetía que jamás la dejaría sola. Luka solo pudo sonreír ante esas palabras que la menor decía, suspiró agotada y se dejó llevar por sus emociones, disfrutando del momento.

Y ambas se quedaron dormidas abrazadas.

El domingo pasó normal para todas, sin muchas emociones ni dolores de cabeza que soportar.

Y el fin de semana acabó y era momento de ir a la escuela, Luka no tenía ``nada que hacer´´ y se fue con Miku a la escuela, como siempre hacen.

Las clases avanzaron normales, y bastante aburridas…

Finalmente tuvieron que ir hasta el club de natación y la academia de danza, Luka fue a dejar a Miku como es costumbre y regresó a su club para llevarse la sorpresa de que había nuevas chicas en la piscina, la Megurine se dirigió a Len y le dijo

\- No me digas que estas chicas vienen a reemplazar ahora a Rin y Lily, ¿O sí?- dijo Luka

\- Jaja, no Lukita, esas chicas no vienen a reemplazar a nadie, ellas son las chicas del club de natación de la escuela de mi hermana, vienen a hacer prácticas en conjunto- explicó el rubio, mientras que Luka observaba a las chicas, todas eran desconocidas, menos SeeU y Miki quienes hablaban animadamente –Hum, ¿Sucede algo?-

\- ¿Uh? No, no… es solo que recuerdo haber visto a esa chica el sábado- dijo Luka señalando a la Furukawa

\- ¿Miki? Sí, es muy buena y además amable, me está ayudando a colocar un cartel que está ahí- dijo Len señalando el cartel que decía _``Entrenamiento para niños desde 6 años para adelante : $180 mensualmente´´ _

\- Ya veo- dijo Luka notando que faltaban unas partes del cartel para ser colocadas

\- En fin, todas vengan a formarse- dijo Len y se dirigió junto al profesor Kiyoteru Hiyama hacia el montículo de chicas

\- Muy bien chicas, hemos sido bienvenidos aquí por el club de natación Crypton, así que será una competencia fuerte, así que espero que den su máximo potencial- habló el profesor de la escuela Vocaloid para luego dictar entrenamiento para los relevos.

Las chicas se posicionaron en cada carril, las primeras en tener que competir eran Lily contra Teto en el nado de espalda, pero no iba a ser una carrera fácil, ya que ambas eran unas expertas en ese estilo

\- Espero que estés lista, Masuda. Porque esta carrera no te será tan fácil- dijo Teto mirando hacia sus manos sujetándose firme, a lo que Lily respondió

\- Eso ya lo veremos, Rosita- Teto solo infló sus cachetes en señal de molestia y el profesor Kiyoteru tocó el silbato, en señal de que debían salir.

Las dos nadadoras de espalda saltaron con gracia y estilo. Las compañeras de Lily alentaban a la rubia y las de Teto a la peli rosa. Ambas empatadas, pero en el último tramo, Lily llevó la delantera y tocó el muro de la piscina y gritó

\- ¡Neru kun!- y la rubia saltó al agua, para nadar en el estilo braza, contra SeeU.

Ambas iban empatadas y tocaron el otro muro de la piscina al mismo tiempo, y las siguientes en el estilo mariposa saltaron. Irónicamente, eran Rin contra Miki.

Ambas iban demasiado rápido, llegando a estar empatadas,… logrando una gran pelea entre ellas, ambas tocaron el muro de la piscina y las del estilo libre saltaron al agua.

Luka y Clara luchaban por ganar, más la Megurine tenía grandes deseos de impresionar a los visitantes, así que fue aumentando considerablemente la velocidad, siendo a penas alcanzada por la morocha, quien al final,… resultó ser la perdedora

\- ¡Gran carrera, chicas!- Festejó el profesor, sin importarle la derrota

\- Vaya, en verdad tenía razón, Megurine san es simplemente increíble- dijo Miki atrayendo la atención de todas, quienes asintieron ante lo dicho por la pelirroja –Pero no te sientas mal, Clara. Pronto le patearemos el trasero a todas- finalizó con orgullo, haciendo reír suavemente a la menor Dan Hee

\- En fin, den lo mejor de ustedes para la próxima, ya que por lo que vemos siguen sin poder pisarnos los talones- replicó Rin, atrayendo toda clase de miradas de odio, menos la de SeeU, quien tomó a su Senpai del brazo y la alejó de su nuevo grupo

\- Rin Senpai, no necesita ser tan agresiva, recuerde que solo es un juego para divertirnos- finalizó la menor con una cálida sonrisa

\- S-sí, lo siento- finalizó Rin sin sentir sus palabras, solo atinó a ruborizarse por ser reprendida por la menor –Pero ya es momento de que abrieran los ojos e hicieran una verdadera carrera-

\- Mou, Rin Senpai,… no sea así- dijo la menor inflando sus cachetes haciendo una pose bastante tierna para gusto de la Kagamine

\- D-de acuerdo, pero diles que la próxima carrera vendrá sin piedad- contestó Rin y se dirigió a su grupo, si seguía con SeeU era posible que hiciera realidad sus sueños sucios.

Los entrenamientos fueron forzosos y las carreras de entrenamiento fueron aún más difíciles, pues Miki era quien más ponía energía.

Finalmente las clases acabaron, y todas las chicas estaban a punto de despedirse. Rin fue a ayudar a Len a terminar de colocar el letrero en la pared. Se subió a las escaleras con ayuda de su hermano y empezó a martillear.

Las chicas del club de la escuela Vocaloid aún no se habían retirado, es más, todavía se estaban vistiendo para poder irse. Pero Rin no, y aún seguía con la piel mojada y unas pequeñas gotas desprendiéndose de su cabello. Len estaba sujetando la escalera de dos metros y medio, mientras que su hermana menor colocaba los clavos para atar el cartel.

Luka observaba todo el procedimiento mientras esperaba a Miku para que viniera, aunque faltaban cinco minutos para que sus clases acabaran.

Mientras tanto, Rin empezó a sentir sus pies resbalosos, miró hacia abajo y efectivamente toda la madera de la escalera estaba mojada

\- Len, voy a bajar un momento, así que sostén fuerte la escalera- le gritó a su hermano y cuidadosamente empezó a descender

\- Sí- afirmó el rubio mayor.

Rin descendió hasta quedar a cinco escalones abajo, pero su pie resbaló de uno de los escalones y cayó desde el quinto escalón

\- ¡Rin!- gritó Luka, atrayendo la atención de todas

\- Ugh,…- gimió de dolor y se llevó la mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo

\- ¿¡Estás bien, Rin!?- dijo Len sin poder creer la situación

\- ¡Rin Senpai!- gritó SeeU abriéndose paso a la multitud que había rodeado a la rubia -¡Llamen a una ambulancia!-

\- Ugh, S-SeeU, espera… no es necesario- respondió Rin algo adolorida

\- No Kagamine san, su hombro tiene un horrible moretón- dijo Haku inspeccionando con la mirada el miembro herido

\- Ugh, pero si no me caí desde tan alto,…- dijo Rin intentando no admitir que sentía un tortuoso dolor en su hombro izquierdo

\- P-pero Rin Senpai, fue una caída muy fea- dijo SeeU intentando convencer a la mayor de que se vea por un médico

\- Rin…- la monótona voz de Luka interrumpió la charla de las rubias y la peli blanca –Debes dejarte ver por un médico, en verdad, creer que no te duele no hará desaparecer el dolor-

\- La ambulancia ya llegó- advirtió Miki, Luka estuvo a punto de levantar a Rin, pero la pelirroja se interpuso –Permíteme- Miki levantó cuidadosamente a Rin y pasó su brazo derecho sobre su cuello para que el izquierdo no le doliera.

Pero al ver que Rin caminaba lento por un angustiante dolor en las piernas, decidió cargarla al estilo nupcial

\- ¿¡Q-qué haces!?- dijo Rin con asombro

\- Te ayudo, ahora cállate y disfruta, que no lo volveré a hacer- la rubia asintió y fue llevada por la Furukawa.

Finalmente, depositó a Rin suavemente en la camilla de la ambulancia, los médicos la llevaron al hospital de niños de Tokio, donde sería atendida.

Pero después de eso nadie supo nada más de Rin.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería del hospital, un médico observaba con detenimiento el hombro de Rin y sus radiografías. Se hallaba muy concentrado y hasta sorprendido.

El doctor llamó la atención de Rin

\- ¿Sí, doctor?- dijo ella un tanto confundida y asustada

\- Su radiografía,… demuestra una leve infección en su hombro izquierdo, nada grave,… obviamente si se mantienen los cuidados adecuados no lo sería, pero si realiza movimientos bruscos con el hombro es posible que hasta llegue a quebrárselo- explicó el doctor, la Kagamine abrió sus ojos con más asombro

\- ¿E-eso qué quiere decir?- respondió la menor con inseguridad

\- Quiere decir que debes suspender las actividades físicas que haces por un período de cuatro meses o tres si la herida se cura rápidamente, por el momento, si quiere una rápida curación debe rociarse este spray, no se preocupe, es un desinfectante. Pero por ahora, déjeme hacerle una ficha médica para que le den la autorización de ausentarse en sus clases de educación física-

\- D-de acuerdo,… pero, ¿Eso quiere decir que no puedo practicar ningún deporte hasta entonces?-

\- Podría, pero eso solo intensificaría más la herida, por lo que le recomiendo no hacer deportes, sino…- el doctor suspiró un momento -… si desobedece mis indicaciones, es posible que no vuelva a poder hacer el deporte que desea…-

Eso dejó helada a Rin.

¿No volvería a poder nadar?

¿Tendría que abandonar lo que más amaba en el mundo para evitar perderlo?

Entonces, eso quería decir, que quizás no pueda volver a nadar con SeeU en los próximos cuatro meses,… pero si lo intenta…

Sería muy probable que esté arrepintiéndose de su osadía…

**Continuará…**

**A responder reviews: **

**JesseLabrooy: **Hehehe, lamento si te hago sufrir pero, me pagan por eso. En fin, gracias por halagar el fic y por tus felicidades (aunque no entiendo porqué, soy una autora como cualquiera) Pero igual gracias :3

**Wisquion Yimakemore: **Siii, soy cruel por traer a Miki; aunque ya en serio, es para hacerles sufrir un rato, soy masoquista… y tú también por continuar leyendo. Pero bueno, espero verte en el próximo cap, adiós.

**Nelsykp: **_Aquí llegó su lodo, pinches puercos – FanRubius en su intento de que algunos se animaran a un harem… _Ok, todos queremos un harem como Luka que tiene a Miku y Haku a sus pies, pero bueno, así es la vida, la vida no quiere que tengamos un harem…

Pero en este fic por suerte hay pirámides amorosas para olvidarnos de nuestros… problemas… ¿¡A quién engaño!? Soy infeliz sin un harem,… Pero bueno, la vida sigue ¿No? Solo esperemos que las cosas salgan bien de este fic..

Nos vemos

Psdt: En serio me quedé en blanco con Jackass, traté de continuarla solo para dar dos actualizaciones pero no, no me sale nada, igual trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible.


	6. Enséñame a superar mi miedo

**R**in salió desanimada del hospital; estaba clara su decisión, intentaría que su herida se sanara rápido, por suerte no tenía que preocuparse de que SeeU la viera, o menos aún Miki.

Cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta del consultorio del doctor, fue sorprendida por una bola amarilla que la abrazó por la cintura

\- ¡Me tenía muy preocupada Rin Senpai!- dijo la menor de orejas felinas SeeU mientras apretujaba levemente la chaqueta de natación de Rin, la mayor contuvo su respiración con nerviosismo, aunque no lo admitiría abiertamente amaba ser abrazada por SeeU

\- Ghn,… e-estoy bien, SeeU chan, no tienes de qué preocuparte…- dijo Rin después de salir de su trance de ensueño

\- P-pero su caída fue muy fea, preocupó a todas, hasta a Miku y Gumi...- al mencionar a las bailarinas, Rin no pudo evitar sentir como su alma de desvanecía, ¿Acaso Miku también lo sabía? Eso quería decir que tendría una exhaustiva charla con la peliacua.

\- ¿Sí? Vaya,… en verdad no quería preocuparlas, después de todo fue un golpe bastante tonto- ``Demasiado, a decir verdad´´ eso fue lo único que atinó a decir la Kagamine para salvarse un poco de la situación

\- Lo fue- se sinceró SeeU –pero aún así fue un golpe feo, Rin Senpai- la Kagamine asintió dándole la razón a la menor, pero a decir verdad, el golpe en su hombro ya había pasado a segundo plano producto de que su dolor en el corazón es aún más doloroso

\- En fin,… será mejor que vayamos yendo a casa,… estoy cansada de todo el día- Rin bostezó para darle más crédito a sus palabras, por suerte la menor Dan Hee cayó en el truco y asintió.

Ambas rubias se dirigieron a su habitación en la escuela Vocaloid. Por fortuna, la Kagamine logró evadir a todas sus amigas y a Miki. Realmente quería llegar a su cuarto y echarse ese maldito aerosol en su hombro para acallar su punzante dolor.

SeeU se acostó en su cama a leer un libro llamado ``Un gato callejero llamado Bob´´, un libro el cual Rin le había obsequiado luego de descubrir su obsesión con los felinos. Y la verdad que el libro era muy emotivo, según lo expresó la menor al comentarle a Rin que estaba comenzando a leer el libro que le había regalado.

Mientras que SeeU leía, Rin se encontraba en el baño echándose ese spray en el hombro, aguantándose los quejidos que pudiesen escapar de sus labios. Cuando finalmente terminó de echarse el líquido sobre el moretón de su hombro, se colocó una camiseta azul marino y unos joggings negros de deporte. Su look era despreocupado, pero para ojos de SeeU, su Senpai seguía siendo ``candente´´.

La Kagamine se echó a su cama con cuidado de no dañar su hombro, estaba muy preocupada, pero también algo confundida

\- `` ¿Esa pelirroja, Miki, me ayudó a llegar a la ambulancia?´´- pensó Rin para luego sacudir su cabeza -``Esa chica en verdad es confusa… pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué tan cercana es ella de SeeU?´´- Rin solo soltó un suspiro preocupada. Y dirigió su vista a su celular, dándose cuenta que había un mensaje -``Hum, que raro,… ¿De quién será este número?´´-

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a SeeU si conocía ese número, alguien tocó la puerta, Rin como buena chica se acercó a la misma, evitando interrumpir la lectura de SeeU.

Rin abrió la puerta encontrándose con una pelirroja, que en estos momentos era la última persona que quería ver

\- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas a SeeU?- le dijo a la chica al frente

\- No, te busco a ti- dijo con voz hostil

\- ¿Miki Senpai?- dijo SeeU desde su cama, abriéndose a la conversación de las dos chicas

\- SeeU chan, me llevaré un momento a Rin chan, luego te la regreso- dijo la Furukawa y tomó de la muñeca a Rin y la llevó a fuera de su cuarto, luego de escuchar la afirmación de la menor –Sígueme- le dijo a la Kagamine, quien empezó a quejarse

\- No quiero ir, apuesto a que me harás más daño que el que tengo- Rin se dio cuenta que la Furukawa había dejado de tironear de su muñeca y ahora se hallaban en el patio

\- ¿Daño? Dime una cosa, ¿Qué diablos te pasó en el hombro?- Miki tocó ese tema inmediatamente

\- Qué te importa,… no voy a decírtelo, no quiero que se lo digas a SeeU y que ella se preocupe- respondió la Kagamine

\- Vaya que eres difícil, SeeU tenía razón, a veces es difícil hablar contigo- murmuró Miki, haciendo que a Rin le latiera aún más fuerte su corazón al oí el nombre de la menor

\- ¿SeeU te dijo algo de mí?- Miki asintió

\- Me dijo que eras muy buena en todos los estilos de natación, que eres dos meses mayor que ella, tu fruta favorita es la naranja y eres alérgica a los gatos, te gustan los videojuegos y que además tu sueño es ser nadadora olímpica- dijo la Furukawa de forma automática, sorprendiendo a Rin

\- ¿Tanto habla de mí?- susurró Rin sin poder creérselo, procurando que la pelirroja no la escuchara

\- Sí- respondió Miki, al parecer si tenía un oído muy agudo –Aunque es una lástima, siendo una chica demasiado guapa, inocente,… no entiendo porqué quiere meterse con alguien tan infiel como tú…-

\- ¿Infiel?- dijo Rin sin entender nada

\- Lo de Hatsune chan y tú,… no entiendo que es lo que pasa, pero algo está claro, compartes miradas con ella y hasta intentas alejar a Luka de ella ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Acaso quieres acabar con la amistad del mundo entero?-

\- Ghn,… ¡Ya cállate!- gruñó Rin empujando fuertemente a Miki -¡Gu-ah!- chilló la Kagamine al sentir ese odioso dolor en el hombro renacer de nuevo

\- Hum- Miki bufó y miró a Rin sobándose suavemente el hombro izquierdo – Vaya que eres difícil, pero si logras ganarme en esta ``batalla´´ quiero hacerte una advertencia,… si no llegó a ver a SeeU sonreír, partiré tu estúpida cara- Miki se fue de allí, dejando enfadada y adolorida a Rin.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, una peliacua se levantó de su cama un tanto tarde,… la menor fijó su vista en su reloj de pulsera que descansaba en el suelo, eran las 12 del mediodía, pero no había de qué preocuparse, era feriado.

Con algo de flojera se levantó y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha matutina, para dejar de lado ese sueño que la impedía despegarse de la cama.

Por suerte su hermano tenía cosas que hacer, o más bien irse con sus amigos desde temprano y sus padres no llegarían, puesto a que la noche anterior dijeron que se debían ir de viaje por los negocios. Así que día a solas, suponía la peliacua.

Aunque si bien no iba a estar a solas, puesto a que iba a estar en compañía de una peli rosa, aún tenía labores de la casa que hacer. Recuerden bien, la niña perfecta también hace los quehaceres de la casa.

La menor se puso una camiseta blanca de su padre que como era de suponer, le quedaba bastante grande, unos shorts celestes, sandalias y su cabello recogido a sus coletas que jamás dejaba de lucir.

La menor lavó los platos que seguramente su hermano había dejado sucios_ ``Onii chan de nuevo…´´ _ pensó la menor mientras meneaba la cabeza en señal de negación.

De repente, todo su tren de pensamiento se vio interrumpido al escuchar el timbre y automáticamente volvió a sonreír, ¿Es que aquella Loli de coletas nunca se cansaba de sonreír?

\- Es Luka chan- se dijo para ella misma y fue a secarse las manos, para luego abrirle a su amiga peli rosa, que estaba vestida con pantalones negros, vans negras y una musculosa blanca, demasiado sencillo pero que seguía haciendo de la Megurine la persona más sensual del mundo –Pasa, Luka chan- la menor le sonrió a la Megurine y ella asintió

\- Permiso- susurró de forma casi inaudible y se quitó los zapatos y se puso unos que Miku le extendió

\- Aún no entiendo para qué vienes, Luka chan. Si solo me verás limpiar- comentó Miku entre risas

\- Bueno, podrías indicarme una actividad- dijo Luka encogiéndose de hombros

\- No te preocupes, Luka chan- Miku golpeó suavemente el hombro de la Megurine mientras reía suavemente, la Megurine le devolvió una suave sonrisa –Además, puedo prepararte la piscina inflable si quieres-

\- ¡Me encantaría!- respondió automáticamente la mayor, haciendo reír a Miku

\- En seguida, ven- la menor tomó valor y sujetó la mano de Luka y la llevó al patio.

Ambas inflaron la piscina y Miku la llenó de agua gracias a la manguera. Luka ``mágicamente´´ se quitó su ropa y debajo tenía su traje de baño

\- ¿Copiaste esa estrategia de Free?- dijo Miku sin creer lo que veía

\- Así es- respondió la Megurine con mucha seguridad

\- Jesús- dijo Miku por lo bajo, Luka se metió al agua inmediatamente y Miku sonrió con complicidad.

Muchas cosas de lo que amaba de la peli rosa era que era muy espontánea en algunas situaciones, y lo mejor de todo es que en todas las situaciones, sobre todo cuando la mayor se hallaba en el agua o en un puesto de atún.

\- Veo que lo disfrutas- dijo Miku con una amable sonrisa

\- Sí- respondió Luka -¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Es divertido- Luka miró intensamente los ojos de Miku, intentando convencerla de introducirla a su acuático mundo, pero…

\- Luka chan, ya sabes que no podrá ser,… le tengo miedo al agua y lo sabes- dijo Miku sin dejar de sonreír, no le gustaba decirle que no a las personas, puesto a que según su crianza estaba prohibido ser descortés

\- Ya veo,… pero tienes que intentarlo- Luka se paró de la piscina y encaró a Miku, la menor se sonrojó al ver el cuerpo todo mojado de Luka, jamás había tenido tal cercanía como esta

\- ¿I-intentarlo?- respondió Miku algo insegura y con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios

\- Sí, podrías intentar primero por lo más pequeño,… y luego iremos por lo más grande- dijo Luka con mucha seguridad

\- E-está bien, si tú me enseñas entonces está bien- respondió Miku apartando la mirada sonrojada

\- Así se habla- Luka tomó a Miku de la cintura y la levantó hasta meterla con ella a la piscina

\- ¡Luka chaaaan!- se quejó Miku entre risas, notando su ropa completamente empapada tras caer sobre la piscina

\- Relájate, a poco te ahogarás con este nivel de agua- habló Luka para luego tirarle agua a Miku

\- N-no es eso, tonta. Es porque no me diste la oportunidad de decirme qué ibas a hacer-

\- Ok, ok… entonces solo supera tu miedo primero desde aquí, y luego iremos al club para practicar- comentó Luka

\- ¿Al club? Pero,… ¿Cómo vamos a entrar si está todo cerrado?- cuestionó la menor, a lo que Luka sonrió arrogante, ocasionando un sonrojo en la menor, vaya que esa pose era sexy en verdad

\- Yo tengo mis propios trucos- mencionó la mayor…

.

.

.

.

.

\- Así que,… a esto te referías con ``trucos´´ ¿No?- Miku suspiró en señal de rendición, se hallaban subiendo las paredes del recinto para entrar en una ventana que, con solo empujarla un poco, podía abrirse

\- Sí- respondió Luka y se coló en la ventana, entrando ágilmente sobre ella -¿Qué esperas?-

\- ¿Cómo que qué espero? Espero que no tengamos problemas con esto- dijo Miku mientras repetía la acción de la Megurine

\- ¿De qué hablas? Lo hago todo el tiempo y no tuve ningún problema- dijo la mayor al ver que la menor aún no confiaba en que era buena idea estar en el club cuando se hallaba cerrado –En fin, vamos, es momento de que te enseñe a nadar- Luka se quitó su ropa y nuevamente quedó en traje de baño frente a Miku - ¿Qué esperas? Tú también debes quitarte la ropa- le dijo a la menor

\- S-sí,… no me presiones- Miku hizo un puchero para Luka, la mayor se enterneció por el accionar de la Hatsune

\- De acuerdo, avísame cuando hallas acabado- la Megurine se tiró a la piscina en un perfecto clavado, Miku quedó impresionada al ver como Luka nadaba, se la veía tan libre, tan pura, tan llena de vida,… que pareciera que la seria y tosca Megurine Luka no existiera.

La Megurine siguió nadando con gracia, siendo observada por Miku.

Toda su natación se vio interrumpida por Miku, que llamaba a Luka, la mayor se dirigió hasta la pequeña Loli

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Luka restándole importancia al asunto

\- Etto,… vamos, enséñame a nadar…- dijo Miku mientras lentamente se introducía a la piscina, dándose cuenta que era mucho más honda de lo que aparentaba -¡Ah, Luka chan, ayúdame!- La mayor se rió de la pequeña Loli que pateaba como idiota intentando mantenerse en la superficie

\- No te preocupes, a poco es tan honda,…- dijo con sarcasmo

\- ¡Claro que lo es! Agh, sólo enséñame y deja de burlarte- la menor hizo un puchero muy adorable

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo…- dijo Luka…

Entre risas y ``burlas´´ de Luka sobre el modo de nadar de Miku, la pasaron genial. En verdad hacía tiempo que no tenían tanta intimidad como esta, puesto a que la mayoría de las veces estaban junto a Lily y Gumi, y algunas veces con Rin y SeeU cuando ambas podían venir,…

Hablando de Rin, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó esa tarde? ¿Por qué había ido al hospital? La menor no resistió la duda y se lo preguntó a la Megurine

\- Ne, Luka chan,… ¿Por qué Rin fue al hospital?- Luka puso mirada seria al mencionar a Rin, tan bien la pasaba que se había olvidado de la rubia

\- Ella,… se cayó de las escaleras, estaban colgando ese cartel…- Luka señaló el cartel que anunciaba clases para niños y Miku asintió -… Rin perdió el equilibrio y bueno,… ya sabes el resto- explicó Luka, a lo que Miku volvió a asentir en señal de comprensión

\- Etto,… mejor sigamos, ¿Sí? Ya pasó de todos modos, Rin está bien y no hay porqué estar tristes-

\- `` Yo no estaría tan segura de eso´´- pensó Luka, dejando a la imaginación de la menor el porqué de repente la Megurine volvió a ponerse seria.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron unos días y Miku por fin había aprendido a nadar, hasta lo hacía muy bien, sus amigas estaban impresionadas de ella. En especial Rin.

Pero a la menor no le interesó la propuesta de ingresar a natación, además de que tenía la academia de danza y no quería dejar sola a Gumi.

Pero un día, la escuela de natación recibió a los niños que empezarían sus clases, y Luka le había comentado a Miku que solo iban a ser niños d años, ¿Por qué le dijo eso? Porque la Hatsune estaba planeando echar una mano al club y entrenar a algunos niños. El dueño del club aceptó su ayuda y,… en este momento, Miku se hallaba entrenando a los niños, mientras que sus amigas estaban dirigiéndose a sus casas. Su ``jornada laboral´´ consistía en, después de que el entrenamiento para los más grandes acabara, los niños entrenarían, por suerte su horario no era tan pesado y solo era una hora de entrenamientos.

Los niños estaban nadando con algo de dificultad puesto a que era el primer día, pero no había de qué preocuparse.

Pero Miku notó que una pequeña no entraba a la piscina, se la notaba con miedo y temblaba un poco

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kaiko chan?- dijo Miku al acercarse a la pequeña peli azul, la menor lucía asustada y temblaba al solo dirigir su mirada al agua -¿Le temes al agua?- inquirió la Hatsune, a lo que Kaiko asintió levemente –No tienes por qué temer, el agua no te hará daño,…-

\- P-pero,… temo ahogarme- la menor señaló a una pequeña peli morada que nada libremente por la piscina -…me gustaría ser como Gakuko chan, e-ella no le teme al agua…- Miku sonrió ante eso, la pequeña hermanita de Gakupo le recordaba tanto a Luka, aunque ambos se llevaran tan mal en la escuela

\- ¿Sabes? Yo también le temía al agua, hasta que mi mejor amiga me enseñó que era un miedo tonto, porque a partir de que me ensañara a nadar, descubrí que era emocionante, divertido y sentí que podía hacerlo todo- dijo Miku con voz de ensoñación, la pequeña Kaiko observaba a su maestra muy emocionada al mencionar la natación que se animó a preguntar

\- ¿Usted crea que Gakuko me vaya a ayudar?- La Hatsune sonrió tiernamente para la peli azul

\- Por supuesto que sí, ¿Son amigas, no? Obviamente que te va a apoyar- la pequeña Kaiko le regaló una radiante sonrisa a Miku y se dirigió decidida a la piscina.

Miku se divirtió junto a los pequeños en sus prácticas, desgraciadamente eran muy cortas, pero de igual modo logró sacarle el temor a Kaiko por el agua, pero lo que faltaba era entrenarla para que nadara mejor, pero eso se daría con el tiempo.

Miku se despidió de los pequeños, prometiéndoles que se volverían a encontrar en las próximas prácticas. La Hatsune se dirigió a los vestidores que usualmente usaban sus amigas.

La menor puso la combinación correcta e ingresó al casillero de Luka, sí, la Megurine le había prestado su casillero el tiempo que enseñara a los niños a nadar. Y la menor estaba feliz, sentía que entre ella y Luka había gran confianza y que no podían esconderse nada.

La menor salió del vestuario para notar que Kaiko estaba esperando ansiosa en la puerta, la Hatsune no entendía por qué, su hermano mayor a quien conocía desde la escuela Akaito Shion estaba a su lado.

El pelirrojo notó su presencia y le saludó con una radiante sonrisa, la cual la Hatsune correspondió.

Aunque parezca mentira, el pelirrojo le agradaba, era buen chico, apuesto pero que no alardeaba de su belleza como lo hacía su hermano Kaito

\- Akaito kun, que sorpresa ver a los Shion por aquí- dijo Miku muy alegre al ver al chico

\- Lo mismo digo de ti, lo iba a creer por parte de Luka, pero ¿Tú enseñando a los niños a nadar?- el chico se cruzó de brazos con expresión divertida –Eso sí que es sorprendente-

\- Mou, Akaito, yo también puedo enseñarle a los niños- Miku hizo un tierno puchero

\- ¡Onii chan, Onii chan, Miku sensei me enseñó a nadar! ¡Ya no le tengo miedo al agua!- dijo la pequeña Kaiko saltando de alegría

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¡Qué maravilla!- exclamó el pelirrojo con auténtica felicidad –Miku chan, eres asombrosa-

\- No lo soy, solo puse mucho esfuerzo, creo- dijo la menor evadiendo los halagos del mayor

\- No, hablo en serio. Además de asombrosa, eres muy linda, inteligente- el chico acarició la mejilla de Miku con delicadeza, la menor se estremeció al sentir ese tacto tan dulce pero,… que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Akaito es buen chico, pero Miku no quería fingir corresponder sus sentimientos ni mucho menos darle ilusiones al joven. El pelirrojo era un partido muy fuerte además de ser muy popular entre las chicas, pero la menor quería que su príncipe azul fuese nada más ni nada menos que la Megurine. Que también era un fuerte partido y que era muy popular entre ambos sexos y además era una persona muy especial para la Hatsune. Por lo que no quería engañar a su corazón y hace de cuenta que amaba al muchacho de pelo rojo.

\- Eres el tipo de chica de la cual todos querrían,… que yo quiero- el mayor empezó a inclinar su cabeza hacia la de Miku, sus frentes se unieron,…

Pero antes de que sus labios se encontraran en un beso que no prometía más que mentiras y problemas, Miku puso su mano en el pecho del chico y lo alejó.

El muchacho confundido y algo herido enarcó una ceja

\- L-lo siento, Akaito kun. Pero si acepto tu beso estaría mintiéndote- dijo la menor con sus ojos llorosos –Yo ya amo a alguien, y no quiero defraudarla ni perder mi primer beso,… lo siento mucho-

\- E-está bien, entiendo- el pelirrojo se rascó la nuca intentando quitarle importancia al asunto –Yo también haría lo mismo si tuviera alguien a quien amar- los dos se percataron de que Kaiko no los observaba, eso fue un gran alivio para ambos –Pero está bien, es mejor lo que hiciste a que besarnos y mentirnos a ambos- el chico rio ante su comentario, en verdad estaba devastado, pero era experiencia y la experiencia nunca es mala –En fin, nos vemos luego. Adiós-

\- Adiós- susurró la menor, despidiéndose con un ademán al chico al cual estuvo a punto de besar

\- Ya es hora de irnos- dijo una monótona voz a sus espaldas

\- ¡Kya!- la menor pegó un gritito muy femenino al sentir una respiración en su cuello -¡Luka chan, no me asustes!- la Hatsune se rascó la nuca donde había sentido tales escalofríos mientras que la Megurine susurraba un ``lo siento´´ -A todas estas, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa?-

\- Vine a buscarte, temía que algo malo te pasara- respondió la peli rosa, haciendo que el corazón de Miku latiera fuertemente

\- ¿E-en serio? Eso es muy tierno de tu parte- Miku abrazó a Luka como siempre suele hacer, pero Luka comenzó a sentirse ansiosa también, amaba ser abrazada por su amiga, sentir su calor, su aroma embriagador, todo, todo, absolutamente todo.

\- Sí, ahora ya vámonos, empezará a hacer frío- dijo la peli rosa y ambas se fueron a sus casas.

Luka por supuesto que vio lo que pasó entre Akaito y Miku, agradeció el momento en la que la menor alejó a ese cretino de sus labios.

Pese a que el chico era mucho más ``tolerable´´ que su hermano Kaito, no quitaba que Luka lo odiara. Siempre con su estúpida sonrisa, alegando ser mejor que el estúpido de su hermano,… ¿Y ahora esto? Simplemente inaudito, si alguien quería ganarse a la Hatsune, tendría que pasar sobre la Megurine para lograrlo. Y obviamente ella tenía todas las ganas de ganar.

Pero lo que escuchó decir a Miku la desconcertó un poco,… ¿Amaba alguien? Entonces,… ¿Por qué no lo sabía?

Sea lo que sea, temía que no le haya mentido con respecto a Rin…

.

.

.

.

**A responder preguntas porque ya me cansé de escribir:**

**Dovrik: **Me alegro que te guste, y sí, actualizo rápido porque me entusiasma este fic, más sencillo que eso imposible. Bueno, espero que te guste este cap y dejes un comentario en el próximo capitulo.

**Nelsykp:** Pinche vida en verdad que vale berga como tú dices,… pero bueno, al menos no somos tan infelices como Rin que quiso ayuda para declarársele a una chica y terminó haciendo un escándalo, nuevos rivales y el brazo destrozado, así que no estamos tan mal para quejarnos Jajaja. Y me alegra que te haya gustado la continuación de Jackass y sí, la historia se hizo corta después de recopilados los 22 capitulos más el final (obviamente) y ya vendrá el final, espero no echarme medio año para terminarlo pero la inspiración volverá, así que nos vemos en estas dos actualizaciones que se vienen, nos vemos :)


	7. El negitoro y la cruda verdad

Ambas adolescentes se dirigieron hasta su hogar en la colina, la menor de las dos hablaba un poco de sus clases con los niños y de que le enseñó a Kaiko a superar sus miedos al agua (aunque omitió la parte en la que Akaito casi la besa) y la mayor solo se limitaba a asentir o a responder con monosílabos.

Cuando llegaron a sus casas, Luka estuvo a punto de continuar su camino escaleras arriba cuando Miku la llamó

\- Ne, Luka chan, ¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer y dormir?- dijo la menor con sus características sonrisas frágiles

\- Etto, no lo sé,… ¿Tus padres te dejan?- respondió Luka un tanto insegura, no le gustaba dar molestias a nadie

\- Segura, además están en un viaje de negocios y Onii chan llamó para decirme que no vendrá hasta dentro de dos días- respondió la menor con una radiante sonrisa

\- De acuerdo- la Megurine bajó los pocos escalones que había subido y se adentró a la casa de Miku, que se hallaba totalmente vacía. La menor ingresó también a su hogar y cerró la puerta sin llave, ambas chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de la menor, la cual se encontraba parcialmente acomodada, salvo por su cama, cuyas sábanas estaban desparramadas

\- Disculpa el desorden, no pude volver a casa para arreglarlo- se excusó la menor con vergüenza al enseñar su cuarto

\- No importa, conozco este cuarto de cabo a rabo- respondió Luka mientras se adentraba al cuarto de la menor

\- Está bien- Miku sonrió algo más relajada y se echó a su cama –Ven- dijo la menor al notar que Luka seguía estática en su sitio

\- Si- Luka se echó a la cama de Miku también. Y permanecieron allí por un pequeño tiempo, en lo que pensaban qué hacer, hasta que Miku habló

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?- Luka enarcó una ceja ante esa propuesta -¡Oh, vamos, no me mires así! ¡Te prometo que esta vez sí cocinaré bien!- la menor hizo un puchero muy tierno, y Luka cedió

\- De acuerdo- Luka rio un poco –Más te vale sorprenderme,… pero de buena forma- Miku le pegó suavemente el hombro derecho y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Luka sola.

La Megurine inspeccionó con la mirada el cuarto de la menor, y notó que seguía conservando ese viejo osito gris que le había regalado de niñas. Todavía no podía creer que lo seguía conservando; pero de ninguna manera se molestó.

Es más, de cierto modo le gustaría ser ese osito para que Miku la abrazara toda la noche,… okey, ya se estaba volviendo muy romántica, quizás el romance no sea muy de su estilo pero cuando se dejaba llevar era igual o peor que un poeta…

La Hatsune estaba tardando un poco más de la cuenta, y eso preocupó a Luka, temía que estuviera en un lío y por no llamarla, la esté pasando mal en la cocina.

Luka se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar, se hallaba frente a frente con la menor quien sujetaba una bandeja con dos vasos de gaseosa y unos bocadillos

\- ¿Ibas a la cocina verdad?- dijo Miku muy seria, o al menos lo fingía

\- S-solo quería saber si estaba todo bien- dijo la mayor apartando o la mirada, no quería que Miku leyera su pensamiento y descubriera que se estaba preocupando

\- Está bien,…- la menor se adentró a su cuarto y dejó la comida encima de la cama -… No ocultes que no estabas preocupada,… además, es muy tierno de tu parte Luka chan- la menor sonrió suavemente para la Megurine

\- Cállate- fue lo único que dijo para defenderse de su sonrojo, cosa que no pasó por alto por la atenta vista de Miku

\- Okey, okey… acércate y espero que lo pruebes porque esto es algo que se me ah ocurrido en estos días- la menor presentó su bocadillo original, inventado por ella – Lo inventé combinando nuestros gustos, a ti te gusta el atún y a mí el puerro, así que te presento el ``Negitoro´´-

Luka observó la comida de Miku, no se veía mal, se veía delicioso. La Megurine tomó un pedazo del ``Negitoro´´ y comió un extremo. Lo saboreó y notó que efectivamente sabía muy bien, de hecho, en verdad la había sorprendido

\- Hum, está muy bueno,… prueba- dijo Luka extendiéndole el trozo que le había quedado, la menor dudó unos segundos pero luego asomó su cabeza hacia las manos de Luka que sostenía el bocadillo y comió el trozo de Negitoro.

Miku se sonrojó un poco al sentir los dedos de Luka chocando con sus labios, por suerte Luka había dirigido su mirada a la bandeja para comer un poco más.

Siguieron comiendo hasta que el bocadillo se acabó y sus bebidas también, por suerte estaban llenas,… y se fueron a dormir.

Miku apagó la luz de su cuarto y se dirigió a la cama junto a su acompañante, quien estaba a espaldas de la pared.

Miku sonrió para Luka, se sentía tan a gusto de tenerla así que desearía que el tiempo se detuviera solo para que ellas dos pudieran estar así por el resto de sus vidas.

Luka comenzó la conversación, cosa extraña, pero así fue

\- Veo que sigues conservando ese oso que te regalé de niñas- Miku sonrió ante esa pregunta, claro que sí, ¿Cómo podría tirarlo?

\- Bueno, lo conservo porque es muy especial para mí- respondió suavemente

\- ¿En serio? Pero si solo es un oso… ¿Qué tendría de especial?-

\- Bueno, es el primer regalo que me diste el año en el que nos conocimos- Miku cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la suavidad del ambiente

\- Ya veo,… pero igual podría regalarte más cosas si quisieras…- Miku abrazó el osito gris y respondió

\- Tal vez,… pero éste es especial y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo- Luka sonrió levemente ante lo dicho por la menor

\- Es bueno saberlo,… oh, mira… parece que va a llover- comentó Luka mientras veía desde la ventana esas nubes grises que no podían significar ninguna buena noticia

\- Eso parece…- afirmó la menor. Cuando de repente sonó un trueno que asustó demasiado a Miku -¡Ah, es una tormenta eléctrica!- la Hatsune se refugió en los brazos de su peli rosa, quien al parecer estaba muy cómoda.

La menor calentó sus pies con los de Luka, nunca podría quitarse esa costumbre,…

\- No te preocupes,… la tormenta ya va a parar,… tranquila, Miku- le dijo Luka para traerle tranquilidad a la menor

\- E-está bien,… si tú lo dices-

\- Por cierto,…- dijo Luka abriéndose paso a otro tipo de conservación -… Tú, ¿Estás enamorada de alguien?-

\- Sí- respondió la menor sin abrir los ojos, solo quería disfrutar del calor de su amiga

\- ¿Quién es?- Luka enarcó una ceja confundida

\- No puedo decirte-

\- ¿Por qué no?-

\- Porque esa persona no sabe,… así que ya lo sabrás pronto-

\- Espera, no puedes hacer eso,…soy tu mejor amiga, debería saberlo antes, ¿No?-

\- No Luka chan,… ya lo sabrás pronto…- Miku se hizo la difícil para que Luka dejara de insistir, y al parecer le funcionó ya que la Megurine dejó de preguntar.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas disfrutando del calor de ambas. Vaya que les gustaría permanecer así de unidas por siempre, pero tendrían que volver a la realidad algún día…

_Luka se hallaba descansando plácidamente en la cama, nadie la molestaba y sentía un agradable calor en el cuerpo, sin mencionar el peso extra que yacía encima de ella. La menor Hatsune se hallaba durmiendo abrazada a la Megurine, se sentía ambas respiraciones entre mezcladas, la pequeña Loli se removió un poco sobre Luka hasta abrir suavemente los ojos. Notando que era observada por la otra fémina en la que estaba durmiendo _

\- _Buenos días,… Luka chan- la menor sonrió suavemente para Luka, quien le regresó el ``buenos días´´, pero la menor rápidamente se quejó –No quiero que me saludes así- _

\- _Hum,… ¿Y cómo quieres que te salude?- preguntó sin entender a qué se refería  
_

\- _Podrías saludarme así- la menor acercó sus labios hasta posarlos sobre los de su peli rosa, iniciando un beso suave y lento. Luka correspondió inmediatamente y cerró los ojos para disfrutar más del placer que su Miku le ofrcía.  
_

_Rápidamente la lengua de Luka intervino y puso más caliente el beso, la menor entendió el mensaje y con la misma pasión pasó su lengua en los labios carnosos de la peli rosa. Luka subió sus manos hasta posarlas, de manera osada, sobre el trasero de Miku._

_La menor gimió de sorpresa ante ese toque tan delicioso que su peli rosa le ofrecía, pero Miku no se quedó atrás y con sus manos masajeó los dotados senos de la Megurine. _

_Miku sintió un líquido descender desde su entrepierna, cosa que la excitó mucho y quitó una de las manos de Luka de su trasero y la envió directamente a su área virginal, esa que nadie podía tocar a menos que tengan el ``permiso´´ para hacerlo. _

_\- Tócalo- ronroneó Miku en la oreja derecha de Luka -No te contengas. Sé que quieres hacerme tuya- y Miku acertó. Luka hundió un dedo en lo más puro de la menor -Ah,... ah, mételo más, Luka nyan,...- gimió Miku a penas el dedo de Luka hizo contacto su clítoris y vagina._

_Ante los gemidos de la menor, Luka comenzó a excitarse tambien e introdujo un segundo dedo, que acariciaba las paredes vaginales de Miku, quien a cada toque gemía con verdadero placer_

_\- No te preocupes. No estoy fingiendo... ah, hazme,.. hazme t-tuya,... Luka nyan...- habló entre gemidos y más se mojaba, las manos de Luka ya se hallaban cubiertos por un líquido transparente que hasta llegó a mojar la entrepierna de ambas. _

_Y finalmente, el orgasmo. _

_Miku se lanzó a los protectores brazos de Luka, sintiendo su respiración entrecortada, esa gloriosa tortura que solo Luka podía hacerle. _

_\- Te amo. Te amo tanto,...- susurró la menor -... Luka chan... chan... chan..._

\- CHAN,... LUKA CHAN,...- Miku sostenía los hombros de Luka e intentaba despertarla, cosa que lo logró,... aunque a la mayor eso solo la confundió

\- Espera,... ¿Q-qué?- fue lo primero que dijo al despertar -¿Miku? Momento,... ¿No deberías estar...?- Y Luka finalmente cayó en cuenta de que todo había sido una vil broma del subconsciente

\- ¿Dónde debería estar? Luka chan,... ¿A caso soñaste conmigo?- la menor se sonrojó al pensar en qué clase de sueños habrá tenido la Megurine en la que ella era participe

\- No, nada,... sólo estabas haciendo malavares subida a una mesa,... es todo- dijo Luka y Miku se le apareció al frente suyo con el uniforme ya puesto

Bueno, halbaremos de eso más tarde,.. ahora cambiate rápido, llegaremos tarde a la escuela- Miku le tendió en uniforme en la mano y la Megurine lo recibió -Te espero abajo con el desayuno listo- Luka asintió y comenzó a vestirse.

Sólo esperaba volver a soñar eso,... quizás algún día pueda llegar a vivirlo en la vida real,... aunque eso sería casi imposible contando con que Miku ya estaba enamorada...

Ambas se fueron corriendo a la escuela, por suerte llegaron justo a tiempo y nadie notó su llegada tarde.

Finalmente la clase acabó y todas se dirigieron a sus respectivos clubes,... Luka al llegar al suyo, buscó a Rin rápidamente.

Al encontrarla, le dijo que después de las clases necesitaba hablar con ella, la rubia aceptó. Por suerte.

Len se acercó a las chicas y les dijo

-Buenas noticias, los relevos se acercan y con eso los torneos más adelante, así que tendremos los relevos en dos meses chicas, ¿No es genial?- todas gritaron felices ante la noticia, Rin fingió, a pesar de que sabía, que no era nada buena la noticia.

Las clases acabaron finalmente, Luka y Rin se quedaron en el club. Hasta que la peli rosa inició la conversación

\- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a fingir que todo está bien?- dijo mirando seria a la rubia

\- ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?-

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero,... Rin, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, escuché lo que te dijo el doctor el día en que caíste de esa escalera,... ¿Hasta cuándo vas a fingir que puedes nadar cuando en realidad NO puedes?- Rin abrió fuertemente los ojos y respondió

\- ¡No puedo rendirme, Luka!- gritó Rin con los ojos llorosos - Ya es momento que lo sepas,... Miku y yo no somos novias,... solo me estaba ayudando para confesarmele a SeeU,... p-pero luego aparecieron ustedes y todo cambió,... incluso SeeU se fue por mi culpa,... ¿Y ahora mi hombro? No puedo rendirme Luka,... si lo hago, Miki se quedará con SeeU,... y la aprecio demasiado como para dejarla ir...- Rin se limpió las lágrimas que descendían a sus mejillas -... la amo, pero no quiero dejarla ir porque sin ella, mi vida es imposible,... solo quiero que todo esto acabe pronto... Luka-

La Megurine abrazó a Rin para reconfortarla, cosa que ayudó a que la rubia dejara de llorar...

\- No te preocupes,... todo fue mi culpa,... y sé...- la peli rosa sonrió para Rin -... sé que todo estará bien,... confía en mí-

Y su promesa quedó para la historia, pero... ¿Podrá confiar en Luka?

Esperaba que sí,...

O estaría preparandose para vivir sin SeeU por siempre...

* * *

**Nelsykp: **Sí, el libro del gatito Bob es muy bonito y muy buena historia,... Pero ya enserio Luka si que se pone celosa hasta de una roca. ¿Y Miku? Bueno, un poco de sufrimiento no le va mal (?) No es broma, MIKUUU NO SUFRAAAS! En fin, tanto que saqué varios fics y ya casi me olvidé de este, pero NO, aquí está la continuación, saludos.

**Wisquion Yimackemore: **Sí, maldito AKA- ito ¡QUE SE MUERA! Pero ya en serio los Shions son detestables cuando se interponen entre Miku y Luka -.- ah, y Luka obviamente que es stalker o tiene teletransportación o yo que sé,... en fin, saludos.

**Guest: **Gracias por pensar así del fic, aquí etsá el próximo cap así que GÓZALO! Saludos


	8. Falsa alarma

**LEE ESTO PORQUE SÉ QUE QUIERES VER LAS SENSUALES LETRAS ESCRITAS POR MÍ (O tal vez no, pero debes hacerlo) Lamento el retraso (tanto por los fics como mentalmente) pero estuve de vacaciones en Tafi del Valle donde tengo mis primos, pero estoy de vuelta en mi casa en Mendoza, con internet, mis gatos y buenas ganas de seguir escribiendo. **

**Por cierto, sé que a nadie le va a importar, pero escuchen FIND TOMORROW- DIMITRI VEGAS Y LIKE MIKE,... etc. ESTÁ GENIAL :D Pero no escuchen la Radio Edit, vean el video no sean flojos 3: (Y NO, NO ES UN VIDEO SUBNORMAL, LA CANCIÓN ES LO QUE CUENTA ¿NO?)**

**UN MENSAJE IMPORTANTE PARA NELSYKP CHAN: ¡Tengo harem! Se me cumplió mi deseo, wiiii... y luego me doy cuenta que en FanFiction todos tienen un crush conmigo, pero EN LA VIDA REAL NO ME DAN PELOTA :(**

* * *

Las dos se separaron del abrazo, Ron desvió la mirada seria y Luka se le quedó viendo con su misma seriedad característica.

Hasta que una voz infantil las sacó de su tren del pensamiento

\- ¡Luka chan, ya vamos a casa!- dijo Miku con muchos ánimos, la Megurine se dio vuelta encarando a la menor.

\- Voy para allá, espérame en la puerta- respondió Luka regalándole una suave sonrisa a Miku.

La Hatsune asintió y se fue a esperar en la puerta.

\- ¿De verdad estarás bien?- inició nuevamente la conversación, la joven Megurine. Rin asintió

\- Sí, bueno,… eso espero,… ciertamente no quiero que esto se me complique,… ya tengo suficientes problemas- la Kagamine suspiró desganada

\- Tranquila, solo abstente de no esforzarte mucho en los entrenamientos;…. Ah, y también toma los medicamentos que el doctor te recetó, ahora vámonos Rin, se nos hará tarde- dijo Luka y se dirigió a la salida del club.

Las dos nadadoras salieron del recinto, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que estaban todas sus compañeras reunidas, incluso SeeU.

Rin elevó sus cejas y sus ojos se abrieron con verdadera sorpresa, y un sentimiento extraño se instaló en su pecho

\- ¡Miren chicas, SeeU kun está aquí!- dijo Lily atrayendo la atención de Luka y Rin.

SeeU se sonrojó levemente al ver de nuevo a su Senpai con su homónima chaqueta del club y sus pantalones deportivos azules con dos rayas rojas en los costados, junto con sus zapatillas negra y rojas.

Lily siguió hablando sobre los planes de un fin de semana

\- En fin, se me ocurrió que como se acercan los relevos, podríamos festejar yendo a la playa. No lo sé, pasar el día ¿Qué dicen? Todas están invitadas, incluso Miku kun, Gumi kun y SeeU kun- exclamó la rubia hiperactiva

\- Obviamente que SeeU estará invitada, ella es la tesorera del club, ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?- defendió Rin a su compañera de habitación, la menor de hebras doradas se sonrojó levemente y apartó la vista hacia el sol que se hallaba escondiéndose

\- B-bueno, eso ya lo sé. Pero ahora es de otro club y pensé que si no era de nuestro bando no podía venir- musitó Lily asomando sus manos agitándolas con nerviosismo

\- En fin, solo cuenta de qué trata la salida- dijo Gumi abriéndose a la conversación de ambas rubias

\- Bien, bien… en fin, el plan es ir y pasar el sábado en la playa, ¿Qué les parece?- propuso la rubia Masuda, todas al instante expresaron su aprobación muy emocionadas, Luka también aprobó la idea, pero temía por Rin y su hombro,… - Genial, entonces quedamos para el sábado a las dos de la tarde hasta las,… ocho, ¿Les parece?- volvió a decir Lily, y nuevamente todas aprobaron la idea

\- Etto,… supongo que ya es momento de despedirnos, se nos está haciendo algo tarde,… Rin Senpai…- dijo la adolescente de hebras doradas a su respectiva compañera de habitación

\- Hum, sí tienes razón,… en fin- la Kagamine dejó escapar un corto suspiro agotada -… Más les vale ir a la playa y no dejarnos plantadas…- Lily asintió por todas, y Rin y SeeU se retiraron a su respectivo hogar, en otras palabras a la escuela Vocaloid.

\- Bueno, yo también creo que sería lindo volver a casa- esta vez opinó la peli verde Gumi tironeando levemente de la manga de la chaqueta de su mejor amiga, Lily

\- No me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad, Gumi kun- canturreó la rubia Lily mientras revolvía las hebras verdes de su compañera de manera juguetona

\- No es eso, idiota,… Me refiero a que Luka senpai y Miku chan deben volver a casa, y nosotras también- se excusó la menor Megpoid.

Lily se encogió de hombros con una tierna sonrisa felina y luego se dirigió a sus amigas

\- En fin, las dejamos chicas, será mejor volver a casa- Masuda tomó su estómago –muero de hambre-

\- ¿Nunca dejarás de comer, Chewbacca?- esta vez habló Luka con su monótona voz, mirando seriamente a Lily, quien negó con la cabeza

\- Jamás- respondió segura de sí misma- En fin, nos vemos mañana- la rubia y la peli verde se fueron por el lado izquierdo de la calle, y Miku y Luka se fueron por el derecho.

Como siempre, en el camino la única que habló fue Miku, y Luka respondía con monosílabos.

Todo el viaje fue muy ameno para ambas adolescentes.

Mientras tanto, el autobús que llevaba a dos adolescentes a casa había llegado, por fin. Ambas chicas se subieron al autobús, pagaron el pasaje y fueron a sentarse en los últimos asientos de a dos.

La chica más alta, o sea una rubia, suspiró agotada, llamando la atención de su compañera

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Lily chan?- le llamó la atención la menor de las dos

\- Hum,… te lo diré cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿Sí?- Gumi asintió ante las palabras de la Masuda.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Gumi, la chica Masuda no tenía que caminar mucho para llegar a su casa, de hecho estaba a tres casas a la izquierda. Eso era lo bueno de ser vecinas.

\- En fin,…- Gumi inició la conversación para que la olvidadiza de su amiga hable de una sola vez

\- Sí,… escucha, Gumi kun,… tengo algo que confesarte…- Lily se rascó el antebrazo con nerviosismo, cosa inusual en ella puesto a su naturaleza juguetona segura

\- Dime, Lily chan,…- respondió la menor con seguridad, aunque por dentro le carcomía la curiosidad

\- Es sobre,… Luki kun y Rin kun,…- susurró con poca seguridad, sabía que podía confiar en Gumi, pero la menor Megpoid no sabía del todo lo que pasaba sobre Rin y Luka

\- ¿E-eh? ¿Es demasiado grave?- La menor tembló levemente, atrayendo la mirada preocupada de la rubia

\- No, no,… más bien, sí,… Agh, un poco,… no lo sé…- Lily se agachó al piso sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, Gumi bajó la vista hacia su amiga rubia y se agachó con ella tomándola de los hombros

\- Lily chan, cálmate,… cuéntamelo todo desde el principio- la menor le regaló una tierna sonrisa a Lily, la rubia le regresó una suave sonrisa y se levantó

\- B-bien,… escucha con atención,…- Lily suspiró desganada y dijo –Escuche a Luki kun hablar con Rin kun,… y en eso Luki kun le dijo a Rin kun que dejara de fingir, que si sabía que no podía nadar entonces, dejara de fingir que todo estaba bien,… y, luego recordé que,… Luki kun había escuchado toda la charla del médico con Rin kun…- Gumi enarcó una ceja confundida

\- ¿Qué crees que sea eso, Lily chan?-

\- Supongo que,… es algo muy serio, lo suficiente como para que a Luki kun le interese, a-además ustedes no vieron la caída de Rin kun, fue horrible y desde una altura considerable…- musitó Lily desviando la mirada de la menor Megpoid

\- Dime,… ¿Viste algo en especial en la caída?- cuestionó la menor a la rubia

\- Etto,… sí, bueno eso creo,… lo único que logré ver fue a Rin caer del hombro izquierdo,… ¿O era el derecho? En fin, Rin no podía levantarse y… llamaron a una ambulancia y bueno,… le dieron de alta después…- respondió Lily muy nerviosa

\- Entonces, ¿Por qué invitaste a Rin el sábado? ¿No podías explicarle que no querías que su hombro de dañara?- replicó Gumi más que desconcertada

\- Bueno, en realidad noté algo extraño,… en Miki, seguro que ella también está intentando seducir a SeeU kun,…-

\- ¿También? ¿Hay alguien más?- cuestionó la menor con evidente curiosidad

\- Rin kun,… ella también ama a SeeU kun, cielos, sí que son unas vergonzosas,… ya todos sabemos que tienen un ``crush´´ entre ellas- rió sin gracia la rubia Masuda, y luego abrazó sorpresivamente a Gumi –Por lo menos así no somos nosotras,…- Lily sobó su mejilla contra la de la menor, haciéndola ruborizar por completo

\- ¿D-de qué hablas? Te dije que te daría una oportunidad, así que aún no es del todo oficial,…- Gumi posó una mano sobre el rostro de Lily alejándola levemente de sus labios, la rubia solo hizo un gracioso y… tierno puchero

\- Vaya,… eres más mala de lo que aparentas Gumi kun,…- lloriqueó la Masuda separándose del abrazo

\- Cállate, y tú eres más pervertida de lo que aparentas, Lily…- Gumi desvió la mirada de la de Lily, no quería que sus cristalinos ojos la hechizarán, como siempre…

\- Jajaja, ya entendí- rió Lily y dijo –En fin, oh diablos…- la rubia miró su reloj y notó lo tarde que era –Será mejor que me vaya a casa, recordé que ni siquiera le di de comer a mi gato- Lily se fue yendo de camino a su casa, hasta que escuchó a Gumi gritar

\- ¡Pero si tú no tienes gato!-

\- ¡Y tú no tienes bubis y no te digo nada!- le respondió la rubia y recibió un sorpresivo golpe en su cabeza

\- ¿¡Qué dijiste, Masuda!?- bramó con furia, algo inusual recordando que Gumi es una Loli,… ay, no espera,… Gumi es una Loli con carácter

\- ¡N-nada cariño, no dije nada!- respondió Lily como si fuese un hombre dominado

\- Más te vale- dijo Gumi

\- En fin,.. nos vemos- y como un rayo, Lily desapareció…

Gumi ingresó a su hogar aún con la cabeza puesta en la situación actual, el por qué de las cosas,…

Pero nada, simplemente estaba saturada de ideas y conclusiones erróneas que no tenían nada que ver con el tema…

Y finalmente, el fin de semana llegó…

Rin, SeeU, Miku y Luka ya se hallaban esperando a Lily y Gumi, la Kagamine chequeó su reloj por milésima vez con claro enfado

\- Cuatro y diez,… _``Con que no ibas a demorarte, ¿Eh, Masuda?´´_\- Rin suspiró y desvió la vista de su reloj, claramente la rubia y la peli verde estaban demoradas por diez minutos, suficiente para Rin quien ya iba a estallar peor que Nagasaki.

Y finalmente, las dos chicas faltantes se dignaron a venir

\- Disculpen el retraso…- musitó Lily para nada apenada

\- Yo ya sabía que tenías problemas mentales, y no es tu cumpla, creo…- respondió Rin con total sarcasmo

\- Jajaja, buen chiste Rin kun- dijo Lily sin entender que el chiste iba dirigido a ella

\- En fin,… ¿Vamos a nadar o qué?- dijo Luka abriéndose a la conversación

\- ¡Sí!- respondió Lily sacándose su ropa quedando en traje de baño

\- ¿Sacaste ese truco de Free?- cuestionó Miku

\- Síp, deberían ver la serie, es genial…- fue lo último que dijo Lily antes de entrar sorpresivamente al agua

\- ¡L-Lily chan, e-espera!- gritó Gumi y luego suspiró agotada, tenía que estar detrás de esa rubia como si fuese una niña de 4 años

\- Bien, entonces… me iré a cambiar,… y-yo olvidé ponerme el traje de baño…- musitó la menor de hebras doradas y orejas felinas

\- Ah,… o también iré, tengo algo que hacer antes…- dijo Rin y siguió a una ruborizada SeeU.

Miku y Gumi se miraron entre ellas y se quitaron sus ropas, ambas iban con un cómodo vestido, Miku de color blanco y Gumi de un verde escarlata. Por lo que les fue más fácil quitárselo.

Las menores se metieron al agua junto a sus amigas que se hallaban libremente jugando con las olas.

…

…

…

Rin y SeeU llegaron a los baños que había para aquellas personas que iban a la playa, había duchas y todos los demás equipos de higiene y necesidades.

Rin se lavó la cara algo angustiada. Pero debía ser fuerte y evitar las cosas que le parezcan perjudiciales para su hombro.

La Kagamine miró su hombro izquierdo con receló -_``Por tu culpa estoy en esta situación´´- _Rin regresó su vista al agua que descendía de la cañería, y tomó entre sus manos una buena cantidad y se la estampó en la cara, sin notar que era observada

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Rin Senpai?- cuestionó SeeU claramente confundida por el comportamiento de su senpai y compañera de cuarto

\- N-no,… e-es decir, sí,… bueno, eso creo…- respondió Rin muy nerviosa –Quiero decir,… ¡Sí! Estoy bien, son solo nervios…-

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Le teme al mar?- volvió a hablar la menor Dan Hee

\- S-supongo que sea eso _``Dile que sí, no seas idiota, sabes que es verdad y QUE ES POR ESTO´´ _supongo que tanto tiempo sin venir al mar y le agarré algo de miedo- Rin se encogió de hombros, lentamente para no dañar al izquierdo

\- Etto,… no tiene porqué temer Senpai…- habló suavemente la menor SeeU, y a continuación tomó la mano de Rin, ruborizándose un poco –Y-yo,… la cuidaré, la vigilaré y si corre peligro la salvaré,… se lo prometo…- SeeU le sonrió para Rin y esta le devolvió la sonrisa con seguridad.

…

…

…

Las dos rubias salieron del baño ya con el traje de baño puesto.

Inmediatamente notaron que sus amigas se hallaban jugando en el agua, evitando que las olas las lleven muy lejos. Rin y SeeU compartieron una mirada cómplice, SeeU le sonrió con dulzura y Rin asintió al entender el mensaje.

Inmediatamente ambas también se metieron al agua junto a las cuatro chicas.

Pasaron unas horas sin que ellas lo notaran, por suerte la playa estaba desolada y sus cosas estaban bien protegidas por lo que no había riesgos de que nadie las robara.

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde y las olas se estaban haciendo visiblemente peligrosas, más Lily y Luka seguían en el agua jugando contra las olas.

Miku, Gumi y SeeU se hallaban platicando animadamente entre ellas, más Rin estaba ausente en esa conversación, puesto a que su vista estaba posada en Luka y Lily que cada vez se adentraban más cerca de las olas peligrosas

\- ¡Ustedes dos, no se vayan tan lejos!- gritó la Kagamine, atrayendo la mirada de todas las presentes en la playa

\- ¡Lo que digas!- respondió la Megurine, Rin bufó por respuesta, aunque ya sabía que no había podido escucharla.

\- Rin senpai, no se preocupe,…- SeeU iba a tomar la mano de Rin pero esta rápidamente fue corriendo al agua

\- ¡Luka, Lily, cuidado!- bramó la Kagamine, atrayendo la atención de todas con mucha angustia.

Las dos nadadoras intentaron escapar de la gran ola que se aproximaba, no era muy alta, pero al juzgar por la forma en la que Luka y Lily intentaban llegar a la orilla sin mucho éxito,… se podría deducir que era una muy potente.

Rin corrió hasta llegar al agua fácilmente, puesto a que la ola se había llevado todo rastro de agua de la orilla

\- ¡Rin senpai, no se acerque, es muy peligroso!- gritó SeeU intentando hacer entrar en razón a la Kagamine, más la rubia de cabellos cortos se paró en seco de su carrera. Dándose cuenta que la pesada ola cayó… llevándose a Lily y Luka

\- ¡Ugh, no!- bramó enfurecida la Kagamine, Miku y Gumi se pararon de la arena corrieron a socorrer a sus amigas, junto a SeeU siguiéndolas

\- ¡Luka chan!- gritó Miku asustada, demás está decir que siempre le tuvo terror al agua por temor a perder a su mejor amiga

\- ¡Ustedes quédense aquí, yo las sacaré!- dijo Rin y se adentró al agua

\- Rin senpai,… es tan… idiota- SeeU apretó sus manos con clara rabia, muy inusual en ella

\- S-SeeU chan…- susurró Gumi

\- ¡Iré también, Rin no puede seguir así! ¡Debería pensar más, ella no está bien! ¡Para nada bien!- la menor Dan Hee corrió lejos de la orilla, adentrándose más al agua, dejando perplejas a Miku y Gumi.

Rin seguía luchando contra las próximas olas que se hallaban formando, el agua estaba turbia y le resultaba casi imposible ver exactitud, puesto a que el sol parecía haberse escondido entre grises nubes que no prometían más que una tormentosa lluvia. Una ola le obligó a aguantar la respiración por un momento, hasta lograr sacar la cabeza de regreso a la superficie

\- ¡Aaaah, Luka, Lily, respondan!- dijo Rin con las últimas fuerzas que tenía

\- ¡Ugh,… ayuda, Rin!- gritó una voz conocida

\- ¿¡Luka!?- respondió Rin y con todas sus fuerzas, incluso sobre esforzándose con su hombro intentando llegar hasta donde se hallaba la peli rosa

\- ¡Lily chan!- gritó Gumi, llevándose a la rubia a la orilla, a salvo. Miku y Rin lograron encontrar a Luka al mismo tiempo y ambas se dirigían hacia ella para salvarla,… pero lo inesperado pasó…

\- ¡Rin senpai, cuidado!- una ola golpeó contra Rin, la menor Dan Hee sintió su corazón estallar al ver tremenda escena, que para nada se había imaginado…

\- SeeU, tú busca a Rin… yo llevaré a Luka chan a la orilla…- dijo Miku y pasó sus brazos bajo las axilas de Luka, llevándola rápidamente a la orilla junto a Lily, quien ahora acababa de despertar, por suerte no estaba herida…

\- Sí- la chica de cabellos dorados y orejas felinas buscó a la rubia faltante,.. pero por fortuna su búsqueda no se extendió mucho hasta dar con ella. La llevó con el mismo método de Miku hasta la orilla.

Luka fue suavemente posada en la arena, por suerte respiraba, acababa de toser y liberó toda el agua salada que había en su garganta… ya podía esperarse la terrible reprimenda que su mejor amiga iba a darle…

SeeU llegó con Rin a su lado por fin, la depositó suavemente en la arena, posó su oído sobre el pecho de la Kagamine y sintió sus latidos pausados

\- R-Rin senpai… ¡Rin senpai necesita respiración artificial!- Miku y Gumi se miraron entre ellas, hasta que Miku habló

\- Será mejor que lo hagas tú,… no sabrás lo bien que le hará a Rin…- habló con razón, la menor Hatsune. SeeU se ruborizó y a continuación levantó levemente el mentón a la rubia de cabellos cortos y suavemente, abrió levemente la boca de Rin, lo suficiente como para pasarle aire…

Y a continuación, posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de Rin y sopló suavemente, pasando suficiente aire a los pulmones de Rin…

Y nuevamente, volvió a pasarle aire a la Kagamine, quien no se hallaba para nada consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo…

SeeU se levantó de su posición debido a las arcadas de Rin, y finalmente la Kagamine tosió toda el agua salada que quedó atrapada en su garganta

\- Cof,… Agh, q-qué a-asco…- gruñó Rin al memorizar el agrio sabor de la sal de mar, SeeU se sonrojó aún más al recordar la textura suave de los labios de su Senpai, aún más suave de lo que sentía en sus sueños.

SeeU se hundió en sus pensamientos, sin notar una pequeña presión en su brazo

\- S-SeeU chan… me salvaste…- dijo Rin con voz adormilada

\- E-etto… senpai fue una idiota,… por ponerse en peligro- susurró la menor y Rin rápidamente la abrazó

\- Si vas a salvarme por cada vez que sea idiota, entonces seré idiota por siempre- SeeU se sonrojó y recibió la mirada de todas sus amigas.

La rubia Lily se levantó de la arena rápidamente

\- Ugh,…será mejor que vayamos yendo a casa… se ve que va a llover…-

\- Sí, vamos Luka chan… levántate- dijo Miku a su mejor amiga

\- Ugh,… sí- afirmó Luka y lentamente se levantó de la arena.

Todas se despidieron, Rin por fortuna no se lastimó más el hombro. Eso si hubiera sido un problema…

Miku y Luka se hallaban caminando de regreso a casa, eran cerca de las 8 y faltaban unas dos cuadras para por fin llegar a la colina…

Más todo el camino Luka permaneció callada, como siempre,… pero Miku también estaba callada, sumando además que tenía fruncido el ceño, producto de verdadero enojo.

Y,.. Se largó a llover a medio camino, Miku gruñó levemente, atrayendo la atención de Luka…

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- Miku inmediatamente respondió

\- Sí- con claro enfado está demás decir,…

\- Escucha, sé que fue muy estúpido e inmadura lo que pasó recién, pero no quiero que estemos peleadas por siempre… así que, lo siento Miku, no lo volveré a hacer…- dijo Luka con verdadera culpa

\- Eso que pasó recién no es inmadurez… lo que pasó recién fue demasiado peligroso, pusiste en peligro tu vida, Luka chan,…- Miku miró de frente a la mayor, denotando sus orbes agua marinos inundados de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir… -… tú, por poco me dejas Luka chan,… ¡Por poco te vas sin… sin saber mis verdaderos sentimientos!- Luka enarcó una ceja

\- ¿Q-qué?- susurró sin creer lo que escuchaba

\- ¡Cállate idiota, no vuelvas a asustarme así jamás!- Miku tomó las mejillas de Luka y rápidamente acercó el rostro de Luka contra el suyo, y en un acto de valentía, Miku posó intrusamente sus labios sobre los de Luka, iniciando un torpe, pero suave beso.

Luka abrió los ojos impresionada, pero Miku los tenía cerrados. La Megurine se dignó a disfrutar de los suaves labios de la menor, olvidándose de la lluvia, el mundo… porque en este momento solo le importaba la menor Hatsune y nadie más…

Miku se separó rápidamente de Luka, totalmente sonrojada y retrocedió unos pasos

\- ¡L-lo siento, Luka chan, perdóname!- la menor se retiró corriendo las últimas cuadras hasta su casa, sollozando avergonzada de lo que había hecho… más Luka solo pudo atinar a suspirar,… ¿Enamorada?

\- Si ser imprudente significa recibir un beso… entonces, seré la más imprudente de todas…-

* * *

**Continuará…**

**¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Rayos,... nadie me quiere,...**

**Bueno, yo si que los extrañé,... ¿¡Tampoco les importa!? Bien, bien,... yo sola puedo comerme los alfajores que traje de mi viaje de aventuras ¿¡Ahora si me extrañaron!?**

**¿No?,... No, okey,...**

**daniela70306:** ¿Quieres ver lemmon real? Sería una pena que,... a FanRubius se le antoje este fic sin lemmon, muajaja! Por cierto, sí, mi plan era ese ROMPERLES EL KOKORO CON UN LEMMON FALSO, sí soy una criminal, arréstenme! Saludos y un abrazo psiológico con sabor a ``Soy una criminal por no darle lemmon a los lectores´´

**KingLow12:** My God, vas a dominar FanFiction o qué!? De acuerdo, cuando vea un cosplay de Vocaloid en la que Kaito y Miku están abrazados, inmediatamente sacaré una zanahoria de mi bolsillo y se la meteré donde más le quepa ¡GUMI4PRESIDENT! Saludos n.n/

**Marianasl:** Jejeje, garcias por el comentario n.n de verdad, este fic no tiene absoluto relleno, todo lo tengo escrito en mi celular (Bueno, un resumen del capitulo en realidad) Así que se a la perfección que pasará y que no,... por cierto, tambien fue fríamente calculado por i grupo de FanRubius`s Entertainment y mi abuelita, y por supuesto, yo...

¿Estabas stalkeandome? ¿Wut? ¿Te topaste con mis fics antes? Bueno, admito que algunos viejos no son taaan buenos como los actuales que estoy subiendo y actualizando, estoy mejorando (?) ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Y SÍ, SEGUIRÉ CON EL BUEN TRABAJO, SENPAI!

**Nelsykp:** ¡COPYRIGHT, AAAAGH, MIS OJOS ÑOOO! Miku nos trolleó a todos huehuehue XD (y el sueño de Luka también) Algo me dice que tú tuviste el mismo sueño húmedo, o algo así ¡LO SÉ PORQUE PUEDO VERTE DESDE AQUÍ, INCLUSO SÉ QUE EN ESTE MOMENTO TE HALLAS MUY CÓMODA EN TU CAMA! ¿Verdad? ¡No?... Ratas, no sirvo de vidente entonces xd SALUDOS n.n/

* * *

**Y ahora, a responder los reviews de You and Me, empecemos:**

**Jotsy: **¿Te pareció bueno? Me alegro entonces, a veces no me salen bien los one shots, por eso,... así que me agrada la idea de que a más les guste mis fics n.n Saludos!

**Nelsykp: **¿Sí, no? Si alguien que no sabe nada de mí leyera este primer fic y luego los demás no creería que yo los escribí,... mi SeeUmanticismo os engañó a todos X3 Huehuehue, pero ya enserio ¿Y Miku luchando con los osos? ¿La IA psicópata? ¿Y el campamento? ¡Nooo, me estoy volviendo,... NORMAL! ¡Ayudame, Superman! (¿Leíste el mensaje importante? Está arriba en las letritas negras si te dio paja leerlas)

**KingLow12: **Tu comentario me recordó a Flander diciendo ``¿El pastor va a venir? *Grito de fangirl*´´ por cierto, epílogo no habrá... más bien será un final abierto para que los lectores se imaginen que a partir del matrimonio vivieron juntas por siempre,... esa era la idea n.n. Saludos n.n/

**Wisquion Yimackemore: **Es una pena pero sí, se terminó... pero no te preocupes, seguiré actualizando y subiendo más fics geniales para el kokoro negitoroso .. Saludoooos n.n/

**Nigh. Yuki: **Sí se casaron, y no habrá epílogo (lo siento9 lo dejé así para que se imaginen su vida feliz y juntitas,.. ¿Ya dije feliz? Bueno esa era la idea, y sí... me fue genial en mi viaje, me divertí como si fuese la experiencia de unos de mis fics, el de Jackass, por si no lo haz leído... y bueno, ahora estoy de vuelta para seguir escribiendo para ustedes n.n. Saludos y hasta el próximo fic!


	9. Porque eres tú!

**Oigan FANRUBIUS ARMY, lamento el retraso... pero hubo muchos problemas llamados vuelta a clases, flojera y otras cosas que de seguro no les importa... pero aquí va el fic de todos modos :D  
**

* * *

\- Miku, espera, ¡Regresa!- gritó Luka intentando que la peliacua dejara de correr, ahora mismo se hallaba en una carrera intentando atrapar a la menor, quien estaba subiendo escaleras arriba hasta su casa.

Miku subía de a dos escalones, ganando con ventaja a la Megurine, debido a que esta última estaba muy fatigada.

\- ¡Miku, ven por favor!-

…

Pero la Hatsune seguía ignorándola,…

…

Hasta que de repente, la menor Hatsune sintió un tirón en su cintura, era Luka.

Pero Miku de ningún modo dejó de forcejear el agarre intentando soltarse.

\- Miku, ¡Detente!- rugió Luka entre dientes

\- ¡No, Luka chan, suéltame!- bramó Miku de regreso, aun así siguió intentando escapar del fuerte agarre de su mejor amiga.

\- No Miku… detent…- Luka tironeó aún más fuerte a Miku, pero esta abrió sus brazos y se deshizo del agarre de la peli rosa. Logrando por fin, escapar.

Miku ingresó a su hogar abriendo rápidamente la puerta principal, la cerró rápidamente con llave, evitando que Luka entrara…

Miku corrió a su cuarto y se echó a la cama boca abajo…

Mientras tanto, Luka intentaba forcejear la puerta, pero al ver que no iba a conseguir nada haciéndolo, buscó otra alternativa para entrar.

…

…

En una habitación solitaria, una joven de cabello agua marino sollozaba de dolor, tristeza… y muchos otros sentimientos desalentadores, había metido la pata y todo por culpa de sus miedos a perderla…

Maldita estupidez,…

\- ``Hum, ¿Se habrá ido ya?´´- pensó Miku al advertir que no escuchaba a Luka rondando por la casa -``A lo mejor se haya agotado de mí,… maldición´´- Miku se revolvió el cabello con desesperación.

Luka sería capaz de dejarla, bueno… eso pensaba Miku. Puesto a que la última siempre era protegida por la Megurine, era demasiado asustadiza e insegura, ¿A quién le gustaría una chica así? ¡A nadie!

Y posiblemente a Luka mucho menos…

Y poniendo nuevamente las cualidades de Luka sobre la mesa, la Megurine era perfecta,… no, en realidad… ¡ES PERFECTA!

\- Definitivamente, se fue…- Miku suspiró desganada, definitivamente hoy no era su día…

Pero inmediatamente vio una gruesa sombra ingresar por su ventana, cosa que la hizo gritar del susto.

Pero lo que más la asustó fue ver como bruscamente esa persona saltaba sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella y mientras que con sus manos forcejeaban las muñecas de la menor

\- ¡Aaaah, aléjate!- dijo Miku en un intento fallido de que la persona que había cruzado la ventana la soltara…- Ghn,… ¡Dije que me sueltes!- Miku empujó fuerte a la persona, ocasionando que cayera al lado extremo de la cama

\- Ugh… Miku… ¿Desde cuándo te hiciste tan fuerte?- se quejó la persona de la ventana, o más bien conocida como Luka Megurine, sobándose sus manos del dolor producido gracias a la Hatsune.

\- Ghn,… y tú, ¿Desde cuándo que puedes pasar a mi casa desde la ventana?- respondió Miku, sobándose también sus muñecas al mismo tiempo que intentaba estabilizar su respiración.

Ambas estaban jadeando agotadas. Demasiada emoción para una noche.

\- Eso no importa… lo que quiero saber ahora es por qué huiste de mí…- Miku miró directamente a los ojos oceánicos de Luka, visiblemente afligida…

Pero era tiempo de dejar de huir, después de todo… ella había comenzado todo este embrollo.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio?...- inquirió la Hatsune, sin notar siquiera que silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Cosa que alertó a la Megurine

\- ¿Cómo dices?- Luka enarcó una ceja visiblemente confundida, a lo que Miku rio sarcásticamente…

\- Ni siquiera lo sabes…- Miku bajó la mirada -… Lo siento,… Ugh, no debí haber hecho eso… porque… ¡Luka chan es perfecta y yo… solo soy yo!- Y la menor explotó emocionalmente… asustando a Luka

\- ¿Perfecta dices? Miku… no digas eso,…- y Luka fue interrumpida por una Miku muy frustrada

\- ¿¡Por qué no tendría que hacerlo!? ¡Obviamente lo eres, Luka chan! ¡Eres perfecta y mucho más!- Miku estaba por estallar cual bomba nuclear…

Quizás era por la frustración sexual y emocional que últimamente sentía… pero todo eso tenía explicación… ¡Porque tenía miedo de declarar sus sentimientos y que la persona que ama se aleje de ella!

\- Miku, cálmate…- Luka posó una mano en la mejilla de la menor, haciendo suaves caricias para calmarla… como siempre funcionaba cuando Miku tenía un ataque de nervios.

La menor tomó la mano de Luka y entrelazó sus dedos, buscando desesperadamente memorizar la suavidad de la piel de la Megurine.

\- Luka chan es perfecta… y estoy segura que encontrará a alguien igual de perfecta que ella… pero yo… ¡No lo soy!... ¡Y lo siento en serio!- Miku estalló en llanto, hiriendo el corazón de Luka…

Ella era todo menos alguien perfecto… y si lo era, era solo para impresionar a la pequeña de coletas de la cual… inevitablemente se había enamorado…

E hizo lo impensable… Luka abrazó a Miku transmitiéndole tranquilidad y fortaleza junto a su abrazo.

La menor no sabía a qué venía el abrazo, pero no podía mentir… le gustaba y aterraba…

¿Era un abrazo de disculpa? ¿Rechazo?...

O era…

…¿Un abrazo de aceptación?… No lo sabía… pero le interesaba e intimidaba al mismo tiempo saber el significado de la acción reciente…

\- No digas eso… solo soy perfecta… porque tú me haces serlo…- confesó la mayor, a pesar de ser un completo manojo de nervios.

\- ¿Q-qué…?- inquirió la menor con una cara de incredibilidad y un pequeño hilito de voz agudo, más agudo que su voz normal, totalmente anonadada.

\- Lo que escuchaste… Miku, yo no soy perfecta para el mundo me diga perfecta… soy perfecta ¡Para que tú me notes!-

Y Miku sintió su mundo… reconstruirse…

\- ¿C-cómo dices que dices?- Luka se sonrojó y soltó todo lo que tenía que decir de un tirón

\- ¡Que te amo, Miku! Que quien tenía miedo de perderte era yo… que odiaba a Rin por estar más cerca de ti,… ¡Tenía miedo de perderte, Hatsune Miku!...-

Y Luka fue interrumpida por un peso encima de ella y una calidez extrema invadió su cuerpo…

Era Miku, la misma pequeña de coletas de quien se había enamorado, era ella y nadie más…

\- Luka chan…- la menor tenía ojos de ensueño, y lágrimas de felicidad se escurrían de sus ojos, su sonrisa era brillante, dejando a la vista esa hilera de blancos dientes que le entregaban una sonrisa sincera… solo para su Luka chan –No sabes lo mucho que he esperado para oír eso…- La menor abrazó posesivamente a la Megurine, quien sin chistar, lo correspondió

\- Miku, entonces… ¿Tú también… me quieres?- inquirió la Megurine más que confundida

\- Mucho más de lo que te imaginas, tonta. Y jamás pensé que fueras tú quien más estaba asustada de que esto no resultara… Luka chan, yo te amo… aún si la sociedad no lo acepta,… seguiré amándote, porque eres tú… porque eres tú la única persona que me hace sentir así, no Rin, ni los hermanos Shion… ¡Nadie! Solo tú, mi Luka chan…- y sin previo aviso… ambas hicieron distancia cero entre sus labios.

Iniciando un beso suave, con necesidad, como si el tiempo les hiciera ver todos esos años en los que no se declararon sus sentimientos…

Pero eso ni importaba ya,… lo que importaba en verdad eran ellas. Su amor verdadero, ya hasta el mundo había perdido su importancia…

Porque eran ellas dos, no un trío, o un cuarteto… eran un dúo, un par impar, dos almas gemelas…

\- ¡!- Miku se impactó al sentir la lengua de Luka pedir permiso en su boca, y Miku se lo dio sin pensárselo dos veces, es decir, ¿Para qué pensarlo? Ya habían pasado muchos años juntas, vivieron varias aventuras juntas, se conocen hasta sus más ridículos secretos… así que, ¿Para qué dudar si es con la persona que amas?

Miku profundizó el beso, la necesitaba, necesitaba sentir a su Luka chan unida junto a ella… la deseaba…

La menor cepilló con sus dedos las mejillas de Luka, mientras que las manos de la Megurine se hallaban en la cadera de Miku, acariciando la esbelta silueta de la bailarina.

La Hatsune se separó del beso sorpresivamente, y echó una risita dulce, cautivando los oídos de la Megurine…

\- Luka chan, no toques ahí, me haces cosquillas- Luka sonrió ante la inocencia que tenía Miku, incluso hasta en los momentos más íntimos lo era. Pero así le gustaba, le fascinaba el lado Neko de Miku… y a la vez la incitaba a cosas más indebidas con ella

\- Lo siento, me dejé llevar- Ambas rieron un poco, debido a la situación…

Tantos miedos para nada…

\- Entonces,… ¿Qué somos, Luka chan?...- La aludida tragó saliva y dijo

\- Seremos… novias…- Y Miku nuevamente forcejeó el abrazo

\- ¡Soy novia de Luka chan!- la mayor rio levemente ante la alegría de Miku, la cual estaba más que acostumbrada…

Y sí la sociedad no lo está… ¿Qué importa? La vida es muy corta para satisfacer a todo el mundo, después de todo… el mundo había perdido total interés en la vida de ambas, así que, ¿Para qué hacerle caso?...

Y nuevamente, se besaron en los labios. Retando al mundo entero, pero no tenían miedo… puesto a que ahora eran ellas dos, y nadie más…

* * *

El día siguiente llegó, eran las once de la mañana y dos adolescentes habían recorrido todo un centro comercial en busca de equipamientos para el club de natación, ambas, pelirroja y rubia iban hablando animadamente, puesto a que nadie podría interrumpirlas y podrían buscar lo que necesitaban sin problemas, ni siquiera el tiempo era problema.

La menor de las dos, una rubia con cabello ondulado y unas orejitas de gato decorando su pelo exclamó emocionada

\- ¡Aquí está, vamos Miki Senpai!- la menor cogió la mano de la pelirroja y la llevó suavemente hasta una tienda de indumentaria deportiva, estaban buscando específicamente un traje de baño nuevo, unos visores para el agua y un nuevo gorro.

Entraron al local, era una de las tantas tiendas de la empresa francesa Decathlon, especializada en indumentaria deportiva.

El sitio ideal para comprar material de calidad…

Caminaron por todas las secciones de deportes, buscando la sección específica para la natación

\- Pesca… Caza… Fútbol… ¡Ah, ahí está!- dijo la rubia al encontrar la sección de natación -¡Vamos, Miki senpai!- y nuevamente tomó la mano de la mayor, arrastrándola rápidamente

\- Calma, calma SeeU chan, me arrancarás el brazo- dijo entre risas, la Furukawa, cosa que hizo sonrojar a SeeU

\- L-lo siento, Senpai… tendré más cuidado- la menor bajó la mirada apenada y una mano le palmeó encima

\- No importa, ya pasó… vayamos a ver la indumentaria ¿Sí?-

\- ¡Sí!- y nuevamente la alegría de la menor volvió, cosa que alegró enormemente a Miki…

Llegaron a la sección deportiva, y allí vieron fascinadas todas las marcas de visores, trajes de baño y de más que pudiesen encontrar…

Miki por su lado recorría el espacio donde estaban colocados los trajes de baño, corriendo cada uno buscando el ideal. Mientras que SeeU buscaba visores especiales que no se empañen bajo el agua, uno para ella y otro para nada más ni nada menos que… Rin.

Miki llamó a SeeU y esta se dio la vuelta encarando a su senpai

\- ¿Sí, Miki senpai?-

\- Será mejor que vayamos probándonos estos- dijo la mayor levantando con ambas manos las perchas con los trajes de baño – Solo digo, después de todo debemos volver a la escuela pronto- la menor asintió

\- Entra tu primero, ¿Sí?- Miki asintió y se dirigió a los probadores.

Luego de un corto tiempo de espera, la Furukawa salió luciendo un bonito traje de baño negro con algunas rayas rojas, combinando con su cabello y ojos escarlata.

\- Guau ¡Te ves increíble, Miki Senpai! Ya pareces una nadadora olímpica- exclamó la rubia de orejas felinas

\- Jajaja, no exageres, a poco me veo así… ya qué… me llevaré este- Miki estiró la tira del traje y lo soltó, haciéndolo resonar con el impacto en su hombro – Ahora es tu turno de probar el traje, ¿Ya lo elegiste?-

\- ¡Sí!- respondió SeeU y se adentró a los probadores.

A los pocos minutos, salió con un traje de baño negro con algunas rayas celestes en él. Lucía genial, y Miki no podía estar más de acuerdo

\- ¿C-cómo me veo?- inquirió la menor sonrojada…

\- Te ves… increíble, SeeU chan ¿Ese llevarás?- la menor asintió – Muy bien, entonces yo también me quitaré esto, y vamos a pagar- nuevamente SeeU asintió y ambas ingresaron a un probador del local.

Cuando ya estuvieron cambiadas con su ropa habitual, se dirigieron a pagar sus trajes de baño, los visores especiales que evitaban empañamiento bajo el agua y un gorro nuevo.

Cuando SeeU estaba dispuesta a sacar su dinero para pagar sus cosas, Miki se interpuso

\- Déjame pagar por ti…- Miki le regaló una tierna sonrisa a la chica Dan Hee, pero no podía permitir que la mayor hiciera eso

\- Miki senpai, no tiene de qué preocuparse,…-

\- No, en serio… déjame regalarte las cosas- dijo Miki mientras sacaba una tarjeta de crédito

\- P-pero…- el dedo índice de Miki hizo callar a la menor

\- Sin peros, y ahora me dejarás regalarte esto…- el cajero recibió la tarjeta y efectuó la compra. Y ambas se dirigieron con sus bolsas de Decathlon hasta el instituto.

Y tras una breve discusión sobre que SeeU le devolvería el dinero a Miki, al final ganó Miki… puesto a que jamás permitiría que SeeU se gastase un centavo en ella.

* * *

Pero mientras las chicas se divertían en el centro comercial… alguien no la pasaba muy bien…

\- ¿Y bien doctor, cómo ha salido?- dijo Rin luego de echarse perezosamente en la silla del consultorio, frente al escritorio del doctor

\- Hum, pues… no muy bien…- dijo el doctor, de cabello castaño y canoso, con su homónimo guardapolvo blanco – No te has cuidado lo suficiente, Kagamine san…-

Balde de agua fría…

\- ¿Cómo?-

El doctor carraspeó

\- A lo que me refiero,… que tu fractura se ha complicado un poco, no es grave,… pero tardarán unos… cinco meses de recuperación-

\- ¿Qué?- dijo la Kagamine, hecha un completo manojo de nervios, ansiedad, preocupación e impotencia… todo debido a una simple noticia, pero para ella, esa noticia lo era todo…

Y Rin sintió su corazón perder un latido

… su respiración cortarse…

Y su oportunidad…

..

..

Desvanecerse…

* * *

Y ahora, unos datos curiosos sobre este fic:

1- FanRubius está segura que muchos de ustedes se habrá olvidado que Miku tenía pecas

2- Y tambien se habrán olvidado que Gumi llevaba gafas (lo cual no es taan seguro, pero creo que alguien sí se habrá olvidado)

3- Este fic originalmente iba a ser de Free! pero me retracté a tiempo para escribirlo de modo que sea Negitoro

4- Y justo coincidían varias características, así que funcionó :3

5- A FanRubius le gusta el helado... ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? Pos no sé,... solo digo

6- FanRubius se lo está pensando... y cree que habrá una secuela de este fic

* * *

**Y ahora a responderle a la FANRUBIUS ARMY, que estuvo esperando una eternidad para el regreso del fic :D**

**UST:** Usssst, ussst! Sorry D: En serio! Intenté actualizarlo rapidito, pero mi cerebro tenía otra idea en mente... ¡Traer más fics! Y como no quería olvidarmelos, bueno... ya sabes, los subí :v así que perdón! Pero bueno, aquí está la actualización, de todos modos iba a venir huehuehue :3 Saludos!

**Jotsy: **Es mi versión de los TOPS de Dross xD, solo que de Lolis más hermosas. Aunque técnicamente no son siete, pero Kaito no cuenta porque no es hermosa xD Hasta pronto!

**Rawr-uke: **¿Te gustó mi fic? Oh vaya gracias :D es bueno saber que siga gustandoles, y sí, ¡HARÉ QUE LUKA LE DE DURO A MIKU PARA QUE SEPA QUE LA AMA! Ni se podrá sentar :D Saludos n.n

**Marianasl: **¡Ya tenías imaginado todo el cap y el escenario hasta el color de ropa interior de Luk- es decir el traje de baño! ¿Quieres alfajores? Bueno, está complicado porque ya me los comí (ALERTA DE GORDA, escondan sus neveras D:) ¿Nadie te da bola en fanfiction? Yo sí :3 así que no cuenta como nadie... y mi abuelita te agradece los agradecimientos :D (Kéh?) Y gracias por pensar eso de mis fics (En serio, em gustan más los actuales ;n;) Y si quieres sé mi senpai, eso ya es desición tuya xD saludos!

**Floor Megurine: **Yes, fuck yeah! Al fin el bendito beso *-* Ya era hora, no? Oh, buena idea, la de Luka y Lily como temerarías :o y Rin con cara de ¿Are you serious? Jajaja, la verdad que tenía pensado eso... PERO AL DIABLO, PONGAMOS DRAMA! MUCHO DRAMA! y salió el capítulo así xD ya veremos cuando Rin abre los ojos, solo que ahora no porque voy a poner relleno, un dragón, que Luka muera y reviva como un Dios del Olimpo, un gato ninja y que Miku sea rubia y pierde la memoria :D Jajaja, nah mentira nada de relleno porque sino el creador de Naruto me demandará por copyright 3: Eeen fin, saludos y espero ver la continuación de tu fic también :3

**KingLow12: **Sí, tengo harem :3 I`m so fucking happy right now *-* y SI, SE BESARON JODER, SI, SÍIIIII! Saludos :3

**Wisquion Yimackemore: **Un capitulo nuevo y con más negitoro :D o al menos algo más para ustedes (?) Espero que te siga gustando, y lamento la tardanza, saludos!

**TENSHINOKIRA: **¿Soy intensa? ewe ¿Eres amante de estas parejas? Genial -W- porque estas son mis favoritas par un fic, huehuehue. ¿Te pareció buen capitulo? Vaya, gracias :D ¿FanRubius senpai perverted mode ON? No soy tan pervertida... ¿Oh sí? :o Eeen fin, nos vemos n.n/


End file.
